Naruto Le Grand Défi
by Gallonigher
Summary: Se situe après le chapitre 310. Naruto rentre épuisé de mission mais Hinata va tenter de le prévenir de quelques chose d'apparemment important. Tellement important que ça pourrait décider de l'avenir de Naruto.
1. Le jour où je suis devenu ninja

**NARUTO**

_**Le grand défi**_

_**Par Gallonigher**_

Revoilà Naruto dans une de ses nouvelles aventures. Laquelle ? Ben je vous laisse découvrir ! Sachez juste que l'action peut se situer à partir de la fin du chapitre 310 du manga pour être cohérent.

Genre : Aventure agrementé d'un peu d'action, d'humour et d'amour (ah !)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de la série Naruto m'appartiennent tous de A à Z et je suis d'ailleurs en procès avec le tribunal général de Tokyo pour récupérer mes droits injustement perdus. Soutenez ma cause !

CHAPITRE I

Le jour où je suis devenu ninja

« Hé Sai ! Toi qui es fort en dessin, tu saurais me dessiner Sasuke ? Tu sais, comme on l'a vu la dernière fois ? »

Naruto tend à Sai un carnet avec un crayon, certain qu'il va répondre oui mais ce dernier se contente de fixer son interlocuteur sans broncher. Puis, alors que Naruto allait le reprendre, Sai lui demande pourquoi il veut une telle chose. L'éternel genin lui dit alors qu'il aimerait profiter qu'ils sont en mission dans un grand village pour aller questionner quelques habitants.

« Si l'un d'eux a ne serait ce qu'entraperçu Sasuke, on pourra peut être savoir où le retrouver » ajoute t'il plein d'enthousiasme comme à son habitude. Le fidèle de Danzou continue de scruter le carnet sous le regard dubitatif de Naruto puis finit par le saisir et commence à donner quelques coups de crayons de maître.

- Pourquoi ? _parle Sai d'un ton neutre_. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on le retrouve ici. Ce village est à l'opposé total de la direction de Konoha et il y a peu de ninjas expérimentés ici. Cet Orochimaru ne pourrait pas y entraîner Sasuke.

- Sai … _réplique Naruto un peu dubitatif mais néanmoins amusé._ Tu parles comme un membre ennuyeux du conseil de Tsunade-baachan.

-Mais c'est pourtant vrai, _reprend Sai le regard fureteur sur Naruto. _Tu ne retrouveras jamais Sasuke ici.

- Tu sais, Sai … _Naruto lève les yeux au ciel_, si je ne pensais à rechercher Sasuke que lorsque je suis sûr qu'il y a une chance sérieuse de le retrouver, eh bien je pense que je l'aurai déjà oublié depuis le temps.

- hein ? _Sai avait levé un regard interrogateur sur Naruto qui trahissait son visage de marbre._

- Tu vois, _reprend Naruto_, on est parfois amené à faire des choses qui sont totalement illogiques, inconcevables mêmes. Mais si on les fait, _Naruto regarde à nouveau Sai,_ c'est uniquement parce qu'on a la foi. Même si je suis quasiment certain de ne rien trouver ici, je chercherai quand même parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour retrouver mon ami.

Sai avait bu les paroles de Naruto comme il commençait à avoir l'habitude de le faire. Il apprenait toujours quelque chose à son contact dorénavant.

- Ah, c'est super Sai ! Tu as vraiment des mains d'artistes ! _fit Naruto en arrachant la feuille du carnet là où Sai avait finit de dessiner Sasuke._

Puis, sur ces mots, Naruto pris rapidement congé de son nouveau coéquipier avant de disparaître promptement dans le village. Se retrouvant seul, Sai ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire en repensant aux paroles de Naruto. Dans son for intérieur, il souhaita à Naruto de retrouver Sasuke rapidement en se disant qu'il avait sûrement le meilleur ami qui soit.

- Hé Sai ! Ohé !

Brusquement, Sai se retourne et voit apparaître Sakura et Yamato qui venaient de sauter du toit voisin.

- Dis moi, tu as vu Naruto ? _questionne Yamato_. On doit partir maintenant. La mission est terminée.

_On est parfois amené à faire des choses qui sont totalement illogiques, inconcevables mêmes._ Les mots de Naruto ressurgissaient dans la tête de Sai comme si sa conscience en hibernation était en train de reprendre ses droits.

- En fait … Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, _répond Sai légèrement gêné._

- Ah, Naruto, _soupire Sakura._ Il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête celui là.

- Hum, Sai tu pourrais me dessiner le portrait de Naruto s'il te plaît ? Je vois que tu as ce qu'il faut, _réplique Yamato._

Un peu étonné par cette requête, Sai s'exécute néanmoins et produit un Naruto plus vrai que nature.

- Mais Yamato-senseï, _réagit Sakura_, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire du portrait de Naruto ? Vous n'allez pas lancer d'avis de recherche quand même.

- Non. _Yamato se retourne vers Sakura après avoir pris le portrait en question_. Mais Kakashi-senpaï m'a enseigné un jutsu très pratique avant notre départ en mission. Grâce à ce portrait, je vais pouvoir localiser Naruto rien qu'avec un peu de cette poudre, _dit il en sortant un petit sac de sa sacoche._

- Yamato-senseï, vous savez, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir bientôt. On devrait attendre un peu, _réagit Sai._

- Tiens, _fit amusé Yamato_. Comment le sais tu ? Je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis ce matin.

Pris au piège, Sai, qui n'a pas l'habitude de mentir, ne put tenir longtemps tête à Yamato. Celui-ci semble avoir déjà tout deviné.

- Euh … Je suis désolé, _fit un peu gêné Sai_. Je voulais juste, heu …

- Je sais, _reprend Yamato_. Il est sûrement encore en train de rechercher Sasuke. Et tu lui as fait son portrait dans la page précédente de ce carnet je suppose ?

Sai était sidéré. Même s'il le savait déjà, Yamato n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui. Où alors, c'était lui qui était vraiment nul dans l'art de mentir. Au fond, il se dit que ça devait être un peu des deux.

_Ça alors_, se dit Sakura pour elle-même_. Sai a menti pour quelqu'un d'autre de façon désintéressée. Naruto a vraiment déteint sur lui._

- Bon, _dit Yamato_, on a plus qu'à attendre un peu alors. Heureusement que nous avons fini deux jours à l'avance cette mission.

- Mais senseï, _réplique Sakura_, vous n'utilisez pas votre jutsu ?

- Ha ha ha ! _rigole gentiment Yamato_. Si j'avais le pouvoir de faire un tel jutsu, ça fait longtemps que nous aurions retrouvé Sasuke tu ne crois pas ?

_Oh !_ Sakura était à la limite de rougir. Tout comme Sai, elle s'est laissée berné par le stratagème mis en place par leur leader. _T'es vraiment un enfoiré !_ lance t'elle dans son for intérieur.

Naruto avait passé la journée à ratisser le village entier muni du précieux portrait de Sasuke réalisé par Sai. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, Sasuke n'avait pas laissé l'ombre d'un seul souvenir dans l'esprit des villageois. Et s'il l'avait fait, alors il devait s'être bien déguisé. Le petit ninja devenu grand était un peu dépité mais ça n'empêchait pas son train de marche d'être toujours aussi gai. Et c'est sous une pleine lune naissante qu'il s'en alla à l'extrémité de la ville où devait l'attendre son équipe. Yamato allait sûrement lui passer un savon et il s'en doutait mais il redoutait bien plus la réaction de Sakura. _Pourvu qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère, dattebayo _… priait secrètement Naruto entre deux pas de marche.

Soudain, deux kunai viennent percer le silence naissant qui s'était installé alors que Naruto avait passé les dernières maisons. Promptement, il les évite, saisi son propre kunai dans sa sacoche et cherche à localiser le tireur. « Où vous cachez vous ! » lance t'il en l'air furieux d'être attaqué après sa recherche infructueuse. Alors que son regard scrute la direction d'où étaient partis les kunai, Naruto sent un tressaillement dans son dos et se retourne, kunai à la main. Kunai qu'il baisse aussitôt qu'il aperçoit Yamato se découvrir derrière un buisson.

- Alors Naruto, _fait il d'un ton légèrement agressif,_ on t'a attendu toute la journée.

- C'est vrai ça, on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi ! _Sakura venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Naruto._

- Sakura-chan. C'est toi qui …

- Que ça te serve de leçon, _fait elle en mettant son doigt devant son visage l'air énervée_. La prochaine fois, je te découpe en deux !

- C … Compris, _répondit un peu sous le choc Naruto_.

- Bon, _reprend Sakura_. On peut y aller alors.

_Ouf, je m'en tire bien_, pensa Naruto à la limite de transpirer.

Mais en reprenant ses esprits, Naruto avait constaté la disparition de Sai. Yamato devina la question de Naruto et dit qu'un message de Konoha était venu les trouver pour leur communiquer une nouvelle importante. De ce fait, il fallait que l'un d'entre eux rentre pour faire le rapport à Godaime.

- Comme si ça pouvait pas attendre, _maugréa Naruto en enfourchant le pas vers le chemin du retour._ Il faut vraiment que cette vieille se mêle de tout.

-Naruto, _fit Yamato_, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de l'Hokage. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à lui et à son prestige que le village peut se targuer d'être un des plus puissants des villages cachés.

- Je sais, _réponds brutalement Naruto en resserrant son bandeau_. Mais un jour, c'est moi qui serai Hokage. Hein Sakura-chan !

-Oui, bien sûr Naruto.

Naruto était interloqué par la réaction de sa coéquipière. Il s'attendait plutôt à une vanne du genre « Toi un crétin devenir Hokage ? » ou bien « Commence d'abord par passer Chuunin ». Et là, rien du tout. Juste un pâle sourire en guise de réponse et c'est tout. Naruto se tourna alors vers Yamato qui était en train de le regarder furtivement, comme envahi par d'innombrables interrogations. Affublé d'un doute, Naruto demande si quelque chose cloche mais ses deux compères répliquent que tout va bien. N'insistant pas, Naruto mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et décida de ne pas y faire attention. Et de toute façon, d'ici demain, ils seraient de retour à Konoha après cinq jours d'une mission de rang A remplie à merveille.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait un ennuyeux rapport à l'Hokage, Naruto se dirigea naturellement vers son logis. Il était tellement flanqué de sommeil qu'il ne dédaigna même pas répondre à l'appel des râmens qui lui tendaient les bras. « Vite, mon lit, mes draps » pensait seulement Naruto qui il est vrai n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Mais alors qu'il enfourche les escaliers se son porche, il aperçoit Hinata qui l'attend au pas de sa porte. Epuisé par les heures de sommeils à rattraper, Naruto se contente de la saluer brièvement et rentre chez lui sans sourciller davantage. Mais Hinata le suit, voulant à tout prix lui parler.

- Ecoute Hinata, _dit Naruto d'un regard semi comateux à Hinata_, je suis vraiment crevé là. Tu peux pas repasser plus tard ?

- Naruto-kun, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, _réplique Hinata de son petit air gêné à l'égard de Naruto_.

- D'accord mais dépêche toi, _marmonna Naruto en enlevant son pull pour enfiler son pyjama_.

- Oh, _fait Hinata embarrassée._ Je suis venue pour … _fait elle en se retournant. _Pour te dire de … de …

- De quoi ? _enchaîne Naruto finissant de plier ses affaires, ne remarquant même plus sa visiteuse_.

- Je veux te dire de … de ne pas le faire. Tu ne dois pas le faire Naruto-kun. Tu … Tu dois leur dire que tu abandonnes.

- je n'abandonnerai jamais, _répond Naruto dans son dos_. Je continuerai !

- Naruto-kun, s'il te plaît. Tu ne dois pas … _Hinata commençait à avoir quelques petites larmes lui perler au visage. Elle se retourna subitement_. Il ne faut pas que tu …

Hinata s'arrêta net. Elle découvrit Naruto affalé sur ses draps, en train de parler durant son sommeil.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, _balbutie Naruto_. Je n'abandonnerai pas Sasuke. Jamais.

- Naruto-kun, _fit Hinata d'un regard accusant une légère tristesse mais aussi dissimulant un léger sourire._

Voyant qu'elle était de trop, Hinata entreprend de couvrir convenablement Naruto qui continua de parler durant son sommeil. Alors qu'Hinata soutenait la tête du porteur de kyubi, celui-ci évoqua son amour d'enfance.

- Pourquoi tu regardes toujours ce type. Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ?

- Naruto-kun, je … _Hinata était à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains pour bien le positionner sur l'oreiller_. Je n'ai jamais …

- Pourquoi ? _bredouilla encore presque inaudiblement Naruto_.

- Je veux … _entama Hinata_

- Sakura-chan … _murmure une dernière fois dans ses lèvres Naruto. _

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé Naruto tant il les avait émis à faible voix. Malgré ça, c'est comme s'ils avaient résonnés pareil au tonnerre pour Hinata. Restée sans voix, elle achève finalement de bien positionner le visage de Naruto. Mais en le relâchant, elle ne peut empêcher une de ses larmes de venir atterrir sur la joue droite de Naruto. Celui-ci parut alors sangloter avec Hinata pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, la jeune fille décida de quitter la chambre en courant. Essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes, elle sema sur le chemin qui menait au porche de Naruto des éclats d'argent qui se mélangèrent avec la rosée toute fraîche du matin. Naruto, dans son sommeil, rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, pensant avoir entendu du bruit. Il sentit alors une source de chaleur couler sur sa joue droite. Un réflexe guida son bras vers celle-ci afin de se débarrasser de l'intruse mais finalement, Naruto arrêta son propre bras puis replongea dans son lourd sommeil. Il avait la sensation soudaine qu'il ferait un rêve fabuleux.

Assidu, sérieux et plein d'énergie comme à son habitude, Lee s'éntraînait bec et ongle dans son dojo comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire tous les matins. Lassé d'attendre un adversaire qui ne s'est jamais pointé en deux ans et demi d'existence du dojo, Lee avait oublié ses désirs de challenge et s'était fabriqué de nombreux accessoires pour parfaire son entraînement.

_Je ne dois pas flancher. Je dois m'entraîner encore plus pour être le meilleur, meilleur qu'un génie_, se répétait Lee pour lui-même alors qu'il enchaînait une série de quinze mille pomptes à un bras. Mais il fut interrompu brutalement par un visiteur inattendu. Surpris, Lee perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le sol. Son regard se porte alors vers la porte où se dessine une silhouette à peu près de sa taille.

_Non, enfin, ce serait …_

Lee n'y croyait plus, un advsersaire serait donc enfin venu à lui. Tremblant de bonheur, Lee se relève gargarisé par des larmes de joies qui traversent tout son visage.

- _Enfin ! dit il._ J'ai un homme qui est venu défier mon dojo !

_-_ Lee, _fit une voix que le jeune elève de Gai ne reconnut pas, trop excité par l'émotion._

- C'est parti, _crie Lee en se mettant en position de combat. Je vous attends !_ Allez y !

- Lee, attends ! _reprend la mystérieuse silhouette qui commence à se détacher de la porte._

- Double dynamic entry ! _hurle Lee en exécutant sa célèbre attaque !_

Cependant, son attaque est stoppé nette par un coup de poing qui l'envoit valser durement au plafond avant de retomber aux pieds de son adversaire. Etonné, Lee dit que son adversaire est fort, ce qui le rend encore plus heureux. Mais en relevant son regard, il aperçoit le visage furieux de Sakura.

- Sakura-san. C'est toi qui est venu défier mon Dojo ? Merci, _dit il en se relevant_. Mais je ne peux pas …

- Baka ! _crie Sakura en donnant un coup sur la tête de Lee_. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Ah, _fit Lee un peu désabusé_. Mais alors, que se passe t'il ?

- Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui non ?

- Ah, oui. C'est le fameux jour.

- Oui. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, Lee-san.

- Tout ce que dira Sakura-san sera un ordre pour moi ! _braille Lee tout en serrant son poing._ Les hommes doivent épauler les femmes quand elles en ont besoin !

- En fait, _fait Sakura en baissant un peu le regard_, c'est un peu compliqué.

- Hein ? _Lee regarde à nouveau Sakura._

En plein centre ville de Konoha, trois jeunes genins courent rue après rue comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Bousculant même les passants ayant le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage, les trois jeunes ninjas pressent le pas comme jamais.

- Dis, Konohamaru-san, _dit celui avec des lunettes entre deux reprises de souffle_, tu crois qu'on doit le faire ?

- Et comment ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas au courant ! _reprend le garçon brun._

- Mais, _parle à son tour la fille rousse à l'étrange coiffure_, tu sais bien que Tsunade-sama nous a interdit de le faire. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui.

- Et alors ? Naruto-niichan n'a peur de rien ! Il est comme moi ! _fait fièrement Konohamaru._

- C'est vraiment qu'ils commencent à se ressembler tous les deux, _confie le garçon aux lunettes à sa coéquipière._

- Allez vous deux, plus vite, on y est presque ! Voilà sa maison ! _montre du doigt Konohamaru._

Effectivement, les trois genins ne sont plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la maison de Naruto. Mais alors que ceux-ci allaient enfourcher le porche pour monter les quelques escaliers qui les séparent de la porte, une rafale de vent irrésistible les repoussent en arrière. Médusés, Konohamaru et ses deux compères se relèvent heberlués lorsque, en portant le regard vers le porche, ils aperçoivent une forme verte devant eux. Forme qu'ils ne mettent pas longtemps à reconnaître.

- L … Lee-san. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _interroge Konohamaru en se relevant._

- Personne ne doit approcher la maison de Naruto-kun jusqu'à ce soir, _réplique fermement Lee dans sa position de combat._

- Mais pourquoi ? _répond la fille rousse._

- j'en ai fait la promesse. Et une promesse est sacré ! _poursuit Lee en affichant un sourire de guerrier._

- Quoi ? Mais à qui as-tu promis ça ? _reprend furieux Konohamaru._

- Ah ah ah, _pouffe gentiment Lee_. Une promesse ne se dévoile pas comme ça. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que j'interdirai à quiconque de franchir le pas de cette maison !

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! _fait furieusement Konohamaru après s'être relevé._

- Ko … Konohamaru, _bredouillent ses deux compagnons_. Lee-san est un ninja très fort. Je l'ai vu une fois fendre une grosse pierre en deux, _ajoute celui aux lunettes._

- Et il a déjà réduit un arbre en mille morceaux, _renchérit la fille rousse._

- La ferme ! _crie Konohamaru sans même se retourner. _Si vous voulez vous en aller, allez y ! Moi, je reste !

Pris au pied du mur et ne voulant pas paraître lâches, les deux ninjas restent finalement derrière leur jeune leader mais non sans quelques inquiétudes.

- On y va ! _lance Konohamaru en se jetant sur son adversaire._

D'un geste vif, Konohamaru pioche de ses deux mains dans sa sacoche pour les ressortir avec deux kunai dans chacune d'elles. Instinctivement, Lee recule lègerement de manière à parer les quatre projectiles lui étant destiné. Konohamaru commence par lancer du côté gauche puis du côté droit tout en avançant vers sa cible. Lee évite avec brio les attaques puis commence à parer les coups de poing que Konohamaru entame sur son visage. L'élève de gai évite sans surprise les assauts du jeune ninja.

- C'est inutile Konohamaru, _lui lance Lee_. Tu es trop jeune pour te mesurer à moi.

- Attend voir, je vais te refaire le portrait ! _répond rageur le jeune homme entre deux coups de poing avortés_.

- Tu manque de maturité, _poursuit Lee_. Ton entraînement n'est pas satisfaisant.

Et sur ces paroles, Lee, qui n'avait fait que se défendre jusque là, saisit un des poing de Konohamaru et s'en sert comme appui pour envoyer valdinguer son adversaire aux pieds de ses deux coéquipiers. Ceux là même qui n'avaient pas encore levé le petit doigt.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? _réplique ouvertement le jeune ninja blessé dans son orgueil_. Vous allez vous bouger oui ?!

- Mais on ne peut rien faire, _répond un peu perturbé celui aux lunettes_. On va se faire massacrer !

- En plus, je risque d'abîmer le nouvel ensemble que m'a acheté ma mère. Elle va me tuer si ça arrive, _continue la fillette rousse_.

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? _poursuit sans vergogne Konohamaru après s'être relevé et dépoussiéré_. On croirait que vous êtes encore à l'académie !

Lee avait de son côté assisté sans bougé à la scène. Konohamaru lui avait laissé une bonne impression bien qu'évidemment, il soit bien plus fort que lui. L'élève de Gai se voyait un peu en lui à son âge, plein de passion et d'énergie pour le combat. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention pour autant de laisser Konohamaru laisser voir Naruto. _Une promesse c'est sacré !_

- Ecoutez moi, _s'adresse Konohamaru à ses seconds_. On va l'attaquer de tous les côtés ! Celui qui se trouvera dans l'angle mort lui portera le coup fatal. D'accord ?

- Ça ne marchera pas Konohamaru, _réplique ouvertement Lee avec son petit sourire de vainqueur_. Un chuunin de Konoha peut encaisser des attaques venant de tous les côtés. C'est une des bases essentielles de l'entraînement d'un vrai ninja ! _dit il les yeux pleins d'entrain._

Faisant fi des avertissements de son senpaï, les deux sbires de Konohamaru bouge finalement pour aller se positionner respectivement derrière et à la gauche de Lee. Son côté droit étant occupé par la maison de Naruto.

_A l'attaque !_ hurle Konohamaru comme signal. Brusquement, les trois genins se ruent sur Lee qui n'a rien perdu de la scène. Ayant calculé que le timing ne serait pas parfait et que ses adversaires arriveraient avec un dixième de seconde d'intervalle, Lee organise sa riposte. Il prend d'abord le jeune homme aux lunettes auquel il fait perdre l'équilibre et renvoie son corps contre celui de la fillette à l'arrière. Les deux genins se retrouvent alors fatalement projetés ensemble sur le sol. Konohamaru arrivé à son tour ne fait rien de plus et ne peut que rencontrer un formidable coup de pied renversé lancé par Lee qui propulse l'imprudent sur ses deux coéquipiers affalés sur le sol.

- Mission accomplie ! _lance fièrement Lee adoptant la position du type cool devant le tas formé par ses adversaires malheureux_.

- Il … Il est vraiment fort, _dit doucement Konohamaru en se relevant doucement, essuyant la petite goutte de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche_. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Laisse tomber,_ lance à son tour la fillette rouquine toujours au sol_. On n'en viendra jamais à bout.

_Naruto-niichan._ Konohamaru regardait la porte close de la demeure de Naruto. Dire qu'elle était seulement à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Le jeune genin ne pouvait accepter la défaite comme ça. D'ailleurs, Naruto lui avait il déjà abandonné ? _Non ! _

_Je dois trouver. Je dois … _Le visage du jeune genin s'illuminait soudain tandis que son regard se dirigeait vers Lee qui leur tournait encore le dos.

- Je … Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit il avec un sourire rusé aux lèvres. Debout ! _fait il en s'adressant à ses compagnons qui peinaient à se relever._ Cette fois, on va se le faire !

Remarquant à nouveau de l'agitation derrière lui, Lee reporta son attention vers ses trois adversaires ? C'est un peu surpris mais aussi content qu'il s'aperçoit que ceux-ci lui font à nouveau face.

- Vous ne voulez pas abandonner ? Très bien, _fait Lee_. Vous êtes courageux. Finalement, Ça fera un très bon entraînement. _Lee reprend la pose du mec cool._ Si je perd, je ferai dix mille fois le tour du village en rampant ! C'est une promesse ! _hurle Lee en faisant son célèbre signe._

_- _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire vieux, _réplique Konohamaru placé comme toujours devant._

- Allez y, je vous attends ! _leur lance Lee en reprenant une pose de combat_.

- Dit au fait Lee-san, _parle soudainement Konohamaru sur le ton de la confidence._

- Hein ? _laisse échapper Lee un peu surpris_.

- Tu veux savoir un secret ? _réplique la fillette rousse sur un ton nonchalant_.

- Un secret ? Quel genre de secret ? _répond Lee le regard vague_.

- On pense tous les trois que … ton senseï Gai est un gros nul ! _lance Konohamaru d'une tonalité sarcastique_.

- Quoi ?!! _proteste Lee en laissant déjà le rouge de la colère envahir son visage._

- Et en plus, on trouve qu'il put la mort, _poursuit celui aux lunettes sur un ton un peu plus neutre mais malgré tout provoquant._

- Hein ? Mais c'est faux ! Gai-senseï se lave tous les jours ! _hurle Lee de protestation_.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? _enchaîne la fillette rousse_. Vous prenez votre bain ensemble ?

- Inacceptable ! _lance Lee ivre de colère_. Vous méritez tous les trois une bonne correction !

Prompt comme une fusée, Lee se lance à corps perdu sur ses trois adversaires. Mais ceux-ci se débinent alors aussitôt en entraînant avec eux leur adversaire qui se met alors à leur poursuite avec hargne. Rapidement, les trois compères promènent Lee dans tous les sens mais il finit enfin par les coincer au détour d'un arbre. La maison de Naruto étant heureusement pour Lee située près de la forêt. Expéditif, la rage toujours au visage, Lee fonce vers le groupe bloqué entre deux feux. Lee envoie alors un grand coup de poing à Konohamaru mais celui-ci une fois touché disparaît aussitôt.

- Hein ? _fait Lee la colère envolée par la surprise_. Mais ce sont des … des …

- Ah ah ah ! ricanent _les deux compères de Konohamaru devant Lee_. Tu t'es fait avoir. _Et ils disparaissent alors à leur tour._

Désabusé, Lee reste bien une ou deux secondes éberlué devant une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. _Des clones ! Konohamaru saurait faire des clones ? Mais alors …_

- Ta-daaa ! _lance une voix ressemblant fort à celle de Konohamaru derrière Lee_. On y va !

- C'est parti ! _crient alors deux autres voix, celles de compères de Konohamaru._

- Mais que … _fait soudain Lee horrifié en ayant commencé à se retourner._

- Technique de taijutsu caché du village de Konoha : Ougi ! _disent les trois genins en chœur en croisant leur main laissant levé leurs deux index. Indexs qui se dirigent vers le postérieur de Lee_.

- Trois mille ans de douleurs ! _reprennent les trois genins, leurs indexs ayant atteint leur cible : l'anus de Lee_.

A peine les trois jeunes ninjas ayant finit de décrier leur technique que Lee exécute un splendide bond en avant tout en se tenant le postérieur. Un cri strident de douleur s'échappe de la bouche de l'élève de Gai qui finit brièvement mais brutalement sa course la tête enfoncée dans un arbre.

- On a réussit ! _crie fièrement Konohamaru en levant ses index toujours figés au ciel._

- On l'a vraiment fait, _reprend sans y croire le jeune genin aux lunettes_.

- On a vraiment battu Lee-san, _enchaîne la fillette rousse_.

Ivres de joie, les trois genins commence à sauter et à danser tous ensemble, fiers du combat qu'ils viennent de remporter. Konohamaru ne se gêne pas pour faire sortir toute sa vanité et clame fièrement qu'il deviendra un jour le ninja le plus fort du village.

- Regardez bien les amis, _lance fièrement Konohamaru les bras levés au ciel_. Un jour je serai Hok …

Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune genin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vieille chaussure grise le heurte le faisant s'écrouler raide sur le sol.

- Alors quoi, c'est pas un peu fini ce bordel !?! Y en a qui essaient de dormir ici !

Naruto, en pyjama, venait d'ouvrir une de ses fenêtres et c'était donc manifestement lui qui avait balancé cette chaussure. Konohamaru gisait toujours aux pieds de ses coéquipiers qui avaient maintenant le regard porté sur Naruto. Ils ne s'étaient finalement pas éloignés de la maison de leur cher senpaï.

- Konohamaru ? et les autres ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez merde ? _dit Naruto en se rendant compte de l'identité de ses interlocuteurs_.

- Naru … Naruto-niichan, _reprend Konohamaru encore un peu abruti par le choc. Puis, reprenant soudain ses esprits, le jeune genin se relève pour courir vers le porteur de Kyubi._

- Naruto-niichan ! Je dois te dire un truc ! crie Konohamaru.

- Hein, quoi ? _marmonne Naruto encore avachi par le sommeil_. Qu'est ce que c'est encore dattebayo ?

Dans un petit bâtiment de l'autre côté du village, Yamato recevait des ninjas assis derrière un bureau. Chacun leur tour, ils se présentaient devant Yamato et signaient un papier avant de s'en retourner. Yamato s'ennuyait ferme mais il n'avait pas le choix. Kakashi étant encore fatigué après son combat, c'était à lui que revenait la corvée de tenir ce bureau.

- Suivant ! crie Yamato de façon mécanique après avoir rangé dans un dossier le feuillet que lui avait signé le ninja qui venait de sortir.

- Eh bien Yamato, ça a l'air de marcher on dirait, fit une voix féminine.

- Oh … Hokage-sama, se reprend religieusement Yamato. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- C'est bon Yamato, _dit elle en laissant la place au ninja derrière elle qui achevait déjà de remplir les papiers que Yamato venait de sortir_. Je viens juste voir comment tu t'en sors.

- Comme vous le voyez, _poursuit Yamato_, ce ne sont pas les participants qui manquent. Nous allons avoir un nombre de participants supérieur à la moyenne apparemment.

Godaime se prit une chaise et s'assied à proximité de Yamato. Son attention se retourna alors sur la petite file de ninjas faisant la queue en attendant impatiemment leur tour. Tout de suite après les avoir observé, elle s'empara du dossier où Yamato rangeait scrupuleusement les papiers que lui signaient ses interlocuteurs.

- Et alors, _dit elle en feuilletant le dossier_, il ne s'est pas encore montré ?

- Non, _répond Yamato un peu sur un ton d'incompréhension_. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il file directement ici après notre mission. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air très épuisé quand nous sommes rentrés.

- _Sait il au moins que c'est aujourd'hui_ ? dit Tsunade en reposant le dossier.

- Aucune idée, _réplique Yamato_. Lorsque votre messager est arrivé pour demander à ce que l'un d'entre nous s'occupe des préparatifs, Sakura a insisté pour que ce soit Sai qui y aille. Et elle a tenu à ce qu'on n'en parle pas devant Naruto.

- Pourtant, _soupire Tsunade_, il y a des affiches partout dans le village depuis que ça a été décidé. Même un idiot comme lui n'a pas pu les manquer.

- Qui sait ? rétorque Yamato. Il est peut être devenu raisonnable.

- Quoi ?!!! _hurle Naruto en prenant une mine on ne peut plus ahurie._ Et c'est maintenant que vous venez me le dire ?!_ dit il en secouant frénétiquement Konohamaru_.

- On … On y peut rien, Naruto niichan, _articule difficilement Konohamaru encore étourdi_. Lee-san nous barrait le passage.

- Au diable tes mauvaises excuses Konohamaru ! _balance sans ménagement Naruto_. Il faut que je me prépare en vitesse !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto entreprend de se débarrasser au plus vite de son pyjama et fonce vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Frénétiquement, Konohamaru fouille l'armoire du ninja blond et lui en rapporte quelques fringues au hasard. Il les passe à Naruto qui les enfile sans sourciller mais celui-ci commence alors à se gratter de tout son corps. Pris d'un doute, Naruto demande à Konohamaru où il a trouvé ces vêtements et le jeune genin répond qu'ils étaient dans le sac vert.

- Aaaaah ! Konohamaru baka ! C'est le sac où je mets mes affaires sales de la semaine !

- Hein ? Tu gardes tes affaires sales avec les propres ? _s'étonne Konohamaru_.

- Je n'ai pas le temps ! _s'écrie Naruto en se prenant la tête et en commençant à se redeshabiller_. Vite, passe moi mes affaires propres !

- Voilà voilà, _s'essouffle Konohamaru_. Tiens ! Et grouilles toi si tu ne veux pas rater l'inscription !

- Ouais ouais ! _bredouille Naruto en se réenfermant dans la salle de bain après avoir soigneusement récupérer ses affaires_.

- Alors ! _crie Konohamaru en cognant sur la porte_. T'es prêt ou pas ?

- Je suis prêt ! _s'écrie Naruto en poussant violemment la porte_.

Sous les acclamations de Konohamaru, le ninja blond partit alors à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'endroit que son kohaï lui avait indiqué. Tout le corps de Naruto frémissait d'excitation alors qu'il cavalait encore plus vite que lorsqu'il courait après Sasuke. Sur le chemin, Naruto se remémorait le jour où Iruka avait fait de lui un ninja. Sa première étape vers son rêve de devenir Hokage remontait déjà à si loin, se disait il. Et maintenant, après moult péripéties, entraînement et soubresauts, Naruto avait l'impression de s'envoler vers une nouvelle étape de ce qu'était son rêve. _Devenir Hokage. Devenir Hokage. _Tout en scrutant les cinq visages sculptés sur la colline, Naruto paraissait déjà y voir le sien. Il se rapprochait encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut le bâtiment en question. Promptement, Naruto enfonça violemment la porte, monta à l'étage sans même s'annoncer au réceptionniste et bouscula frénétiquement les ninjas déjà présent faisant la queue. Tsunade commençait à afficher un léger sourire en entendant le brouhaha qui envahissait le couloir.

- Je veux m'inscrire pour l'examen Jounin ! _s'exclama Naruto en réussissant finalement à faire irruption dans la pièce où se trouvaient Yamato et Tsunade_.

Godaime toujours assise à proximité de Yamato, réitéré son léger sourire tandis que Yamato se prit la tête dans sa main, agacé.

- Naruto, _fit finalement Yamato devant Naruto qui s'agitait devant lui_. Tu aurais pu attendre ton tour.

Ces paroles rencontrèrent un excellent écho parmi tous les ninjas que Naruto avait dépassé. Celui-ci cependant, loin de se démonter, bafouilla des excuses foireuses du genre « Place aux jeunes ! » pour se justifier ce qui avait plutôt pour effet d'envenimer la situation. En définitive, Tsunade ordonna à tous les ninjas présents dans la salle d'attendre un petit moment dehors. Ceux-ci finirent par obtempérer malgré un léger vent de protestation sous le regard victorieux de Naruto.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, _réplique Yamato_. Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une Naruto.

- Hé ! _reprend celui-ci_. Si vous ne m'aviez pas caché que c'était aujourd'hui la session d'inscription, ça fait déjà longtemps que j'aurais signé !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _proteste Yamato_.

- Bon ! Vous avez fini tous les deux ? _reprend d'autorité Tsunade_ _les bras croisés_.

- Tsunade-baachan, _dit Naruto_. Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

- Sais tu au moins ce que représente un jounin ? _réplique Tsunade en fixant à présent Naruto_. Connais tu les responsabilités qui en découlent ?

- _Je m'en fous_ ! _reprend Naruto_. Je sais que je peux le faire, et ce quoi que jounin puisse demander comme travail. Car il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour réaliser mon rêve de devenir Hokage. Vous m'entendez ? _crie d'autorité Naruto_. Rien !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Naruto, _le reprend Yamato après quelques secondes de silence_. Etre Jounin, c'est être capable de s'auto suffire pour une mission. Etre capable en toute circonstance de faire face à des situations de crise et de les résoudre efficacement.

- Je le ferai ! _répond avec tact Naruto en levant son pouce_.

- Par ailleurs, _ajoute Yamato_, étant encore genin, tu devras subir une épreuve supplémentaire en plus des autres pour juger de ta maturité à passer l'épreuve.

- Je le ferai ! _poursuit Naruto inébranlable_.

- Jounin, _poursuit Yamato_, c'est aussi le fait d'accepter de donner un peu de son temps aux jeunes genins afin de leur transmettre ton savoir et de bien encadrer leur formation.

- Je le ferai ! _rétorque à nouveau Naruto sans sourciller_.

- Tu devras également assurer à toi tout seul plusieurs missions de rang S, sachant que ce genre de mission est la première cause de mortalité chez les jounins dans notre village, _s'exprime Yamato sur un air un peu grave_.

- Je le ferai ! _répond toujours imperturbable Naruto_.

- Et aussi, _parle à présent Tsunade_, certains jounins ont pour missions d'entretenir une fois par mois le palais de l'Hokage et d'assurer ses différents besoins comme préparer le café ou mettre la table.

- Je le fer … Hein Quoi ?!!! _hurle Naruto avec une mine offusquée_. Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Je proteste ! _poursuit il en s'agitant dans tous les sens_.

_Ah … Tsunade-sama vraiment … _soupire discrètement Yamato. _Vous connaissez vraiment beaucoup mieux Naruto que moi._

Sous ses airs sérieux cachant un sourire diabolique, Tsunade demande alors à Naruto s'il est toujours d'accord. Toujours agité, Naruto répond un petit « oui » entre deux grognements avant de se calmer un peu. Jouant la sourde oreille, Tsunade lui demande de répéter, ce que fait Naruto en déglutissant difficilement pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

- Maintenant, _fait Naruto en se reprenant_, je veux signer !

- Tsunade-sama ? _interpelle Yamato en se tournant vers elle_.

- C'est bon, fais le.

- Enfin ! _s'excite Naruto_.

Naruto allait s'emparer d'un stylo pour signer lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans son dos. Il attend alors une voix familière à ses oreilles.

- Tsunade-sama. Je voulais vous …

La voix s'arrête tout d'un coup. Naruto se retourne alors et reconnaît immédiatement Sakura. Celle-ci, soudainement mal à l'aise en apercevant Naruto, lui demande ce qu'il fait ici.

- Hé hé ! Je suis venu pour m'inscrire évidemment. Toi aussi tu vas participer ? _demande Naruto_.

- Baka ! _s'énerve brièvement Sakura sous le regard affolé de Naruto_.

- Sakura, tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose ?_ intervient Tsunade_.

- Euh … oui, _se reprend la jeune fille_. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai fini de ranger le laboratoire. Il reste juste la pièce que vous fermez toujours à clé.

- Ah oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Je la ferai moi-même celle là, _lui répond Tsunade_.

- C'est là que vous cachez tout votre alcool je parie ! _ironise Naruto_.

Tsunade ne peut alors s'empêcher une couleur rouge de l'envahir brièvement, offusquée de s'être fait démasqué alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

_Naruto décidément. On ne peut rien lui cacher à lui non plus_, pense pour lui Yamato admiratif.

- Bon j'en étais ou au fait ? _se reprend Naruto en cherchant un stylo_.

- Naruto attends, _l'interpelle Sakura_. Il … Tu ne dois pas signer. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- Sakura-chan …, _dit Naruto en la regardant avec interrogation_.

- Si tu essais de le faire quand même, tu vas y rester cette fois ! _hurle soudainement la jeune femme_.

- Sakura-chan ! _dit fermement Naruto_. Si tu penses que je ne suis pas assez fort pour réussir à devenir Jounin, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu as peut être raison mais … _Naruto s'interrompit, reportant son regard vers la fenêtre_. Depuis que nous avons revu Sasuke et que Kakashi-senseï est à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester mon niveau. Qui sait, je pense être fort mais peut être qu'au fond, comme l'a dit Sasuke, je suis faible.

- _Non, ce n'est pas vrai_ ! _l'interrompt vivement Sakura_. Tu … Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'on s'était perdus de vus. C'est juste que … que …

- Sakura-chan, _la reprend doucement Naruto en retournant son regard vers elle_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir pour devenir Jounin. Je te promets sur ce bandeau qui symbolise mon appartenance à la classe de ninja que je reviendrai en vie. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule avec Sai ! _finit Naruto sur un ton volontairement plaisantin_.

- Naruto … Tu … _le regarde Sakura un peu émue_.

- C'est une promesse, _réplique Naruto en lui faisant son célèbre signe_. Je ne mourrais pas avant de t'avoir ramené Sasuke. ET avant d'être devenu Hokage ! _ajoute t'il en fanfare_.

_Naruto. Une fois de plus, tu prouves que tu es bien celui qui mérite que je croie en lui_, pensa Tsunade.

- Allez ! _reprend Naruto_. Cette fois, je signe !

- Voilà les papiers, _dit Yamato_. Appose y ta signature en bas.

- C'est fait ! _réplique Naruto_. L'examen peut commencer !

- Très bien Naruto, _fait Tsunade en se levant_. Puisque tu dois passer d'abord l'épreuve spéciale réservée aux non-chuunins, je vais appeler un membre de l'ANBU pour qu'il t'accompagne.

- Hein ? _dit incrédule Naruto_. Pourquoi un membre de l'ANBU devrait m'accompagner ? Dites moi juste où je dois passer cette épreuve spéciale.

- Non Naruto, _le reprend Yamato_. Seul un membre de l'ANBU peut t'emmener là où tu dois passer cette épreuve.

- Ah ? Bon, si vous le dites, _termine Naruto_.

- Attendez ! _Sakura rompt soudainement son silence_. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Laissez moi accompagner Naruto !

- Sakura-chan … pourquoi tu veux …

- Je pourrais le faire mieux qu'un membre de l'ANBU. Je connais mieux Naruto. S'il vous plaît Tsunade-senseï, _implore Sakura_.

Après un bref temps de réflexion, Tsunade accepte finalement la requête de Sakura. Légèrement incrédule, Naruto lui demande alors de venir avec lui mais Tsunade demande à Naruto d'aller attendre Sakura dehors. Godaime voulant effectivement selon ses dires donner quelques « indications » à la jeune femme. Le ninja blond quitta alors la salle, non sans devoir supporter jusqu'à la porte de sortie les huées des ninjas qu'il avait auparavant bousculés. Une fois dehors, Naruto se mit à tourner en rond, impatient qu'il était de commencer tout de suite l'examen qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura sortit finalement à son tour du bâtiment et invite Naruto à la suivre.

Dans la pièce où Yamato et Tsunade avaient recommencé à recevoir les candidats pour l'examen Jounin, Godaime s'apprêtait à prendre congé du jeune jounin.

- Dites, Tsunade-sama, vous pensez que Naruto … enfin, est ce qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir ? _demande Yamato_.

- Si je pensais que non, je me serais contenté de dire au messager qui vous a retrouvé hier de vous ordonner de ne pas revenir avant l fin des inscriptions, _répond Tsunade_.

- C'est vrai, _se rend compte Yamato en rangeant un dossier_.

- D'ailleurs, le fait que ce soit Sakura qui l'ai accompagné est très intéressant. Elle va permettre de faire savoir à Naruto qui il est réellement, _répond vaguement Tsunade avant de sortir du bureau_.

Naruto et Sakura déambulent dans une rue un peu isolée du village en route où attend la mystérieuse épreuve spéciale du jeune génin. Naruto, curieux, pose une foule de question à sa coéquipière qui reste assez évasive sur ses réponses.

- Alors, Sakura-chan ? dit Naruto tout excité. Tu as déjà participé à l'examen Jounin donc ? C'est comment ?

- Bof, lui répond Sakura. C'est … assez éprouvant.

- Et les épreuves ? Elles ressemblent à quoi ? Facile ou non ?

- Il y a quatre épreuves en tout Naruto. Mais … elles sont très dures. Et on peut y laisser la vie.

- Woaw ! Et comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas eu ? Hein, Sakura-chan ?

- Nous sommes arrivés Naruto, _dit finalement Sakura après un petit flottement_.

Les deux amis faisaient effectivement face à un bâtiment de taille moyenne à peine plus grand que la maison de Naruto. Il se trouvait juste à côté du palais de l'Hokage et les maisons qui l'entouraient le rendaient presque invisible de l'extérieur. L'ambiance, plutôt calme du fait que peu de monde semblait passer par là, rendit Naruto un peu nerveux.

- Hum, ça m'a l'air un peu craignos comme endroit. Enfin, si c'est là qu'il faut aller, j'y vais ! _dit il en prenant un pas décidé_.

- Attends Naruto ! _crie Sakura en retenant le ninja blond par le bras_. _Son regard fixe le sol, incapable de rejoindre celui de Naruto_. Tu … Tu es sûr ? Il est encore temps Naruto. Tu peux encore …

- Sakura-chan, reprend doucement Naruto. Regarde moi. _Sakura relève alors doucement son regard mais sans lâcher le bras de Naruto_. J'ai attendu toute ma vie ce moment, et je ne reculerai pas. Je réussirai cet examen et je tiendrai toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites ! Fais moi confiance ! _enchaîne Naruto avec un léger sourire_.

- D'accord, _dit Sakura en relâchant doucement le bras de Naruto_. Je vais te faire confiance, _dit elle résignée_.

- Alors, on y va ! _lance fébrilement Naruto_.

Les deux coéquipiers franchissent alors non sans appréhension la porte principale. Naruto étant passé le premier, il se retrouve dans un hall plutôt sombre et qui semble vide de toute vie humaine. Nerveux mais interloqué, Naruto se demande s'ils sont bien au bon endroit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Sakura, une douleur indescriptible lui déchire soudainement la poitrine. Ebeté, Naruto baisse légèrement la tête et aperçoit qu'une main venait de lui planter un kunai dans la région du cœur. Abasourdi, le jeune ninja crache promptement quelques gouttes de sang et se retourne lentement vers sa gauche. Il aperçoit Sakura, les larmes naissantes au visage, tenant fermement le kunai qui venait de lui transpercer les poumons.

- Pardonne moi Naruto, _dit elle au bord des sanglots_.

- S … Sakura-chan … , _bafouille presque inaudiblement Naruto, le regard horrifié, avant de s'écrouler lentement sur le sol._


	2. Aux abois ! La mort d'Uzumaki Naruto

Revoilà Naruto dans une de ses nouvelles aventures. Laquelle ? Ben je vous laisse découvrir ! Sachez juste que l'action peut se situer à partir de la fin du chapitre 310 du manga pour être cohérent.

**Genre** : Aventure agrementé d'un peu d'action, d'humour et d'amour (ah !)

**Disclaimer** : Tous ceux qui ne savant pas encore ce qu'est un disclaimer sont priées d'appeler au 0892 999999 où un exposé aux petits oignons vous sera dispensé.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Et à ceux qui n'en ont pas les mouens, merci quand même d'être passé : )**

**CHAPITRE II**

Aux abois ! La mort d'Uzumaki Naruto

Au fin fond des ténèbres, Naruto avait sombré dans une espèce d'inconscience qui paraissait l'aspirer tel un trou noir. Le corps léger et l'esprit égaré, la raison du jeune ninja vacilla en emportant avec lui la voix de Sakura après qu'elle l'ait poignardé. Puis plus rien. Tel un rideau de théâtre se fermant sur la scène, Naruto sembla avoir perdu tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Les paupières lourdes, il parvint néanmoins à les ouvrir après un temps qui lui parut interminable. Mais bien qu'ouverts, les yeux de Naruto ne rencontrèrent que le néant. Avait il perdu la vue ? Où bien était ce dû à une technique sournoise ? Naruto bougea alors une de ses mains et la porta à son regard. Soulagé, il constata qu'il pouvait bien voir son membre bouger et ce malgré l'absence de lumière. Le genin retrouva ensuite en quelques secondes la motricité de tout son corps. Celui-ci lui parut étrange, presque différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir. En effet, Naruto se sentait léger, comme s'il n'y avait plus que du vide en lui. Fébrilement, une fois debout, il tâta son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie lorsqu'un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Sa main gauche avait en effet prit contact avec son torse. Celle-ci lui rapporta alors en une fraction de seconde la blessure que Sakura lui avait infligée il y a un instant. Brutalement, la mémoire lui revint alors. Le bâtiment étrange, Sakura qui lui disait d'y pénétrer puis son geste incompréhensible.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura-chan a fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?_ se torturait Naruto en ayant du mal à quitter sa blessure des yeux. Mais étrangement, celle-ci ne la faisait pas souffrir. Il se sentait même à la limite d'être plus en forme qu'avant !

- Comment te sens tu ? _se manifesta soudain une voix, brisant ainsi le silence de mort dans lequel était plongé Naruto_.

- C … Cette voix … _fit Naruto en commençant à se retourner lentement_. C'est celle de …

- Je sais. Ça fait drôle la première fois. Mais tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'y habituer.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute possible ! En ayant toujours la main sur sa blessure, Naruto avait achevé de se retourner pour faire face à … Sakura. La jeune Chuunin se trouvait devant Naruto, les mains derrière le dos avec un visage affichant un léger sourire. La mine déconcertée, Naruto observait sa coéquipière qui paraissait le rencontrer pour la première fois de la journée. Un comble quand on vient juste de perforer quelqu'un !

- N … Non, ce n'est pas toi, _lança finalement Naruto après un échange de regard interminable pour le jeune genin_. Tu n'es pas Sakura !

- Tu as raison, _confirma la jeune fille en gardant son petit sourire et en sortant ses mains du dos. _Je ne suis pas Sakura. Tu es perspicace !

- Alors qui es tu ?!! _reprit_ _fortement Naruto en adoptant une position de combat_. Et pourquoi tu te fais passer pour Sakura-chan ?!!

- Je ne me fais passer pour personne, _ajouta celle-ci sur un ton neutre_. C'est toi qui me fais passer pour elle.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!! _cria Naruto sur un ton d'incompréhension_.

- Du calme, _fit la jeune fille en levant un doigt en signe d'explication_. Economise ton énergie, tu vas en avoir besoin. Bienvenue à l'épreuve de l'examen jounin réservée aux non-chuunins ! _dit elle soudain en tendant les bras et souriant comme pour accueillir quelqu'un_.

A présent, Naruto nageait vraiment dans la panade ! Une foule de questions lui traversa l'esprit déjà embrumé par son étrange mésaventure. Puis, alors qu'il allait commencer son avalanche de question, la soi disante Sakura avança lentement de quelques pas vers Naruto. Surpris par ce mouvement qu'il jugea sans sourciller comme hostile, le jeune ninja se lança sans ménagement vers la jeune femme et l'assaisonna d'un fort coup de poing. Celle-ci fut projetée à plusieurs mètres du vieux genin au travers d'un décor toujours vide de lumière et de formes. Se sentant maître de la situation, Naruto prit d'autorité la parole et demanda à « Sakura » qui elle était vraiment et quel était ce foutu endroit dans lequel il avait atterri. A terre, la jeune femme se relevant lentement mais sans afficher d'expression qui aurait pu traduire la moindre douleur. Sans se relever complètement, c'est en essuyant machinalement la petite goutte de sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche qu'elle s'exprima de nouveau.

- Ah ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est vrai, tu n'as pas l'air très malin. Bon, je vais te dire ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

- Abrège putain ! _s'énerva Naruto en serrant son poing droit_. Où est ce qu'on est ici ? Et pourquoi tu as cette apparence ?

- Tu es au courant que tu passes un examen non ? Eh bien, voilà l'épreuve que tu attendais, _dit elle en désignant l'espace sombre qui les entourait_.

- Hein ? _fit Naruto d'un ton déjà plus interrogateur que menaçant_. Mais c'est impossible ! J'étais dans un bâtiment et puis …

- Et puis ta chère amie t'a enfoncé un kunai en pleine poitrine, c'est ça ? Hum, elle devait vraiment tenir à toi pour faire ça.

A ces mots, Naruto perdit à nouveau son calme et bondit vers la « Sakura » restée assise sur le sol. D'un geste foudroyant, il là saisit par le cou et l'obligea à lui faire face. Curieusement, celle-ci n'avait même pas émis le moindre cri de douleur et son expression était aussi sereine que si elle était en train de prendre le thé !

- Parle ! _fit rageusement Naruto en gardant malgré tout ses doigts serrés sur le cou de la jeune femme_. Qu'as-tu fais de Sakura-chan ? Où est elle ?!!

- Reste calme, baka. Elle va bien ta Sakura. Mieux que toi en tout cas.

Ces derniers mots avaient étaient prononcés sur un ton légèrement cynique et Naruto l'avait remarqué. D'un geste agressif, il lâcha son cou en le poussant en arrière. Mais « Sakura » se portait toujours comme un charme ! Naruto réitéra sa question en demandant où était son amie mais son interlocuteur lui conseilla de s'inquiéter d'abord pour lui.

- Vois tu, Naruto, lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, ta conscience s'est en quelque sorte matérialisée dans ton esprit. C'est-à-dire à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Le lieu où va se dérouler ton épreuve.

- Mon épreuve ? _demanda Naruto incrédule_. Mais quelle épreuve ? Et d'abord, pourquoi Sakura-chan a fait ça ?

- Eh bien, _dit elle en commençant à marcher vers la gauche du jeune homme_, cette épreuve va consister à tester ta réaction face à la mort. Car en ce moment, _lança « Sakura » en regardant vers le haut, _tu es entre la vie et la mort. Et que tu en reviennes ou pas, tout va dépendre de toi.

- Im … Impossible ! _répliqua outragé le jeune genin_. Je suis bien là, debout avec toi et …

- Baka ! Tu n'as même pas encore remarqué. Jette un coup d'œil à ta blessure, _fit elle en le montrant du doigt_.

Aussitôt dit, Naruto baissa à nouveau la tête comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Effectivement, la blessure que lui avait infligée sa coéquipière se trouvait toujours là. Le sang, lui, paraissait couler à flot et pourtant pas une goutte ne s'échappait de son corps. Bien que Naruto ne fût jamais doué dans aucune matière théorique, il était cependant assez intelligent pour comprendre que cette plaie était sans équivoque mortelle. Pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître, ses forces étaient belles et bien là et il était prêt à danser la salsa pendant des heures s'il le voulait. Alors comment parvenait il encore à tenir sur ses deux guibolles ? Naruto commençait à accorder du crédit à ce que lui avançait la fausse Sakura.

- On dirait que tu commences enfin à comprendre, _fit Sakura en croisant les bras_. Bien, je vais peut être pouvoir éclairer ta lanterne alors.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'apparence de Sakura-chan ? _récidiva Naruto, visiblement abattu de voir son interlocuteur sous cette apparence_.

- Je vais te le dire encore une fois, ce n'est pas moi mais toi qui m'a donné cette apparence. Ici, les formes, le temps, les dimensions ne comptent pas. Seule la force de l'esprit fait loi. Et en pensant à Sakura à ton réveil, tu m'as, involontairement il est vrai donné cette apparence.

- Donc, je peux te faire changer ? _questionna intéressé Naruto_.

- Oui bien sûr. N'oublie pas que tu es dans ton esprit. Si tu veux que je change, tu n'as qu'à penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ces mots, Naruto entreprend de fermer promptement les yeux et de s'efforcer de chasser Sakura qui occupait en effet l'essentiel de ses pensées. Il songea alors rapidement à une autre personne qui lui était chère et rouvrit brutalement les yeux. En posant à nouveau son regard vers son mystérieux interlocuteur, Naruto ressenti un léger effet de surprise.

- I … Iruka-senseï, _marmonna t'il nerveusement en apercevant son mystérieux compagnon désormais vêtu de cette image_. Mais alors, c'est vrai …

- Enfin, tu as compris, fit « Iruka » _en affichant une mine de satisfaction totalement naturelle qui eut pour effet de troubler profondément Naruto_.

- Et toi alors, qui es tu ? _questionna_ _Naruto sur un ton beaucoup moins hostile que les précédents_.

- Moi ? _se désigna Iruka en se remettant devant Naruto_. Et bien, on va dire que je suis l'examinateur. Je me suis infiltré en toi pour suivre ton épreuve.

- Est-ce … du genjutsu ?

- Non. Rien à voir. Le kunai que Sakura t'as enfoncé dans la poitrine contenait une drogue spéciale fabriquée exprès pour ce genre d'épreuve. En gros, ce stupéfiant me fait te matérialiser avec ta conscience dans ton esprit pour te dire précisément ce que tu as à faire.

- Mais alors, _lâcha Naruto en affichant un regard illuminé par une joie naissante_, Sakura-chan n'a pas essayé de me tuer ? Si elle a fait ça, c'est uniquement pour que je puisse passer cette épreuve ?!!

Naruto sentit alors les larmes naître sous ses yeux. Dire qu'il avait faillit croire que sa meilleure amie de surcroît avait pu tenter de le tuer, il en avait encore des frémissements. Surtout quand il revoyait le visage de sa coéquipière au moment où celle-ci l'avait agressée. Mais tout cela faisait donc parti de l'examen ! _Quel idiot j'ai été de m'en faire_, se dit le jeune genin. _J'aurai dû avoir plus confiance en Sakura-chan !_

- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Naruto,_ conversa soudainement « Iruka » sous un faux sourire méprisant_. Tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _reprit Naruto sur un ton confiant_.

- Eh bien, même si le but premier de ta chère Sakura n'était pas de te tuer, il se pourrait bien qu'au final, ça arrive irrémédiablement.

- Mais … Tu as dit que c'était pour passer l'épreuve …

- Retiens bien ceci Naruto ! _cria tout à coup « Iruka » comme toutes les fois où il avait remonté les bretelles à Naruto à l'académie_. L'examen Jounin n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il sélectionne l'élite parmi l'élite chez les ninjas. Par conséquent, il n'est pas rare d'y laisser des séquelles, voire d'y mourir !

Naruto écoutait très attentivement les paroles de son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission à très haut risque. Il aurait voulu sentir des gouttes de transpiration couler de son front pour se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien anxieux mais seul l'appréhension s'échappa du visage du jeune ninja.

- A présent, comprend bien ceci Naruto ! _poursuivit avec autant de zèle le faux Iruka_. Dès maintenant, tu vas avoir exactement huit heures pour revenir à toi dans le monde des vivants. Si après ce laps de temps, tu es toujours dans le coma, les ninjas médecin qui suivent cette épreuve auront ordre de te ranimer. Si ça devait arriver, cela voudrait dire que tu auras échoué à l'épreuve, et donc à ton privilège de passer l'examen jounin.

- Quoi ?! _protesta vigoureusement Naruto_. Mais c'est complètement absurde comme épreuve ! Pourquoi je …

- La ferme Naruto ! _le coupa fermement « Iruka »_. Sache qu'un ninja doit savoir faire face à la mort à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quel circonstance. Si tu n'es pas capable d'affronter la mort lorsqu'elle s'en prend à toi et que tu préfères la laisser te prendre, alors tu n'es pas digne de devenir jounin !

- Humpf … _grommela doucement Naruto_. Et on fait comment pour revenir à la vie ? Parce que là, y a rien du tout ! _dit Naruto en indiquant les ténèbres qui les entouraient_.

Le faux Iruka reprit alors un sourire qui rompa avec la mine du vieux professeur qu'il avait adoptée. Mais ce sourire là n'était pas annonciateur de bonne nouvelle. Au contraire, c'était celui qu'on faisait juste avant d'annoncer une nouvelle néfaste à quelqu'un dont on allait se délecter de la réaction.

- C'est simple, _le reprit Iruka_. Il te suffit simplement de vouloir vivre.

- Hein ?!! _cria surpris Naruto qui s'attendait à un truc beaucoup plus compliqué_. Pour réussir cette épreuve, il faut juste que j'aie envie de vivre ?

- C'est ça, _lui confirma « Iruka »._

- Eh ben alors ? _protesta Naruto_. J'ai envie de vivre ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me suicider ! Je veux vivre ! Alors qu'est ce que je fous encore ici ! _cria t'il en s'agitant_.

- Tu es encore là parce que tu ne le désires pas assez. Tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction.

- Tout ça c'est des conneries ! _enchaîna Naruto sur le ton de l'altercation_. Je trouverai bien moi-même comment sortir de ce trou à rat !

Sans plus attendre, Naruto tourna alors le dos à son interlocuteur pour se diriger dans la direction opposé d'un pas décidé. Apparemment, « Iruka » n'était pas disposé à le laisser tranquille puisqu'il lui emboîta le pas juste derrière. Mais alors que Naruto l'assaisonna de sermons pour qu'il le laisse seul, la faux Iruka recommença à parler des règles de l'épreuve. Inutile de dire que cela eut comme effet de captiver à nouveau l'attention de Naruto, bien qu'il continua de marcher sans se retourner.

- J'y tiens, Naruto. _continua « Iruka »_. Tu dois savoir ça aussi. Si jamais il s'avérait que tes blessures fassent que malgré tout, ton cas s'aggravait avant que les huit heures ne soient finies …

- Ouais, et puis quoi ? _se languit avec énervement Naruto en entendant que « Iruka ne voulait pas finir sa phrase_.

- Si ton corps devait te lâcher avant la fin du délai imposé par l'épreuve, sache que les ninjas médecins ont pour ordre de ne pas intervenir. Alors tu mourras !

Naruto venait brusquement de s'arrêter de marcher. La gorge nouée et les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune genin venait d'être lourdement secoué par les mots prononcés par son interlocuteur. Lui il pourrait mourir ? Alors qu'il ne s'agissait « que » d'une épreuve pour avoir le droit de passer l'examen jounin ? Naruto sentit progressivement un grand frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à affronter sa propre mort en face et c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. A présent, il comprit avec anxiété qu'il était désormais seul, si on excepte ce mystérieux « Iruka » qui lui collait aux basques. Allait il pouvoir s'en sortir ? Naruto savait cette fois ci que sa force seule ne pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il allait falloir trouver autre chose. Une chose qui ferait qu'il tient vraiment à la vie.

- Bien, _fit « Iruka » après avoir rejoint Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas reprit sa marche_. Maintenant que tu sais tout, je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant.

- Quoi encore ? _reprit Naruto, le regard baissé tout en serra les poings_. Qu'est ce que vous allez inventer maintenant ?

- Regarde devant toi, _lui dit « Iruka »_ _juste après l'avoir dépassé_.

Un peu à contrecoeur, Naruto obtempéra et sa mine passa de l'anxiété à la surprise. En effet, devant Naruto s'offrait deux portes. L'une, celle de droite, était cachée par un halo de lumière bleue et celle de gauche d'un halo rouge. Elles se trouvaient a à peine une vingtaine de mètres du jeune genin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas aperçues avant. Devinant la question de Naruto, « Iruka » se contenta de se mettre entre les deux portes et de s'adresser à son « élève » avec autorité.

- Tu dois entrer dans au moins l'une de ces deux portes, _lui adressa « Iruka »_. Si tu le fais, tu pourras peut être revenir à toi et remporter l'épreuve.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? _lui répondit Naruto sur un air méfiant_. Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes ?

- Le temps tourne Naruto, _enchaîna « Iruka d'un regard méprisant en regardant sa montre_. Mais après tout, si tu veux y rester …

En disant ça, Iruka rengaina sa montre et se dirigea d'un air hostile vers Naruto. Sur la défensive, celui-ci exécuta un Kage Bunshin no Justu et envoya deux clones sur le dos de son adversaire. Surpris, celui-ci réagit à peine lorsque les clones l'immobilisèrent et que Naruto se jeta sur lui avec deux autres clones pour enchaîner avec un poing sur le menton. Celui-ci envoya « Iruka » dans les air jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Naruto se mette à sa hauteur et le finisse par un Naruto Rendan ! Une fois son adversaire à terre, Naruto défit ses clones et s'accroupit en face d' »Iruka » pour lui demander ce qui lui avait prit.

- Vous commencez vraiment à me foutre les jetons vous savez ?!! _lui lança sans ménagement le jeune genin_. Un coup vous paraissez honnête et un coup vous semblez être mon ennemi.

Sur ces mots, Naruto prit « Iruka » par le col et le força à soutenir son regard. Comme depuis son arrivée dans cette étrange épreuve, le compagnon d'infortune de Naruto ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde malgré les coups qu'il avait prit. Puis finalement, le jeune ninja se ravisa sans rien avoir obtenu qui puisse justifier les actes de « Iruka ». Il le laissa en plant et se dirigea vers les deux mystérieuses portes. _Brrr_ se dit il. _Ce type me fait froid dans le dos. Il me fait penser à …_

- Et bien, qu'attends tu, _fit soudain une voix que Naruto haïssait par-dessus tout_. Vas y, entre. C'est peut être ton salut !

- N … Non, _bégaya Naruto en se retournant petit à petit_. Cette voix, c'est …

- Oui, tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre je vois, _fit le mystérieux compagnon de Naruto en se relevant_.

- O … Orochimaru, _fit il en serrant les poings_.

- Tût tût tut, _agita des doigts celui-ci_. Tu es à un examen, n'oublie pas. Qu'arrivera t'il si par hasard tu venais à mourir ? Tu ne reverrais jamais tes amis. Et tu ne pourrais pas tenir toutes les promesses que tu leur as faite.

Naruto en resta sans voix. Non seulement son interlocuteur prenait la forme des gens qui occupaient sa pensée présente mais en plus il adoptait leur voix et leur caractère ! En effet, tout comme le modèle original, cet « Orochimaru » savait taper là où ça faisait mal et Naruto n'en aurait pas été loin de se transformer à nouveau en monstre.

- Grumpf, _se contenta de râler Naruto_. Ne restez pas dans mes pattes surtout. Si vous voulez vivre.

- Vas y, _répliqua le « Orochimaru »_. Tue moi, qui sait, c'est peut être ce que tu dois faire pour sortir d'ici.

- Hum … _Naruto fut perplexe mais au fond non. Ça lui semblait bien trop facile étant donné la force minable de son adversaire. Il préféra s'en remettre à ces portes_. Je vais prendre celle-ci, _dit il en désignant la bleue_.

- Bon voyage, Naruto-kun. _fit nonchalant « Orochimaru »_.

Naruto se contenta de le dédaigner puis se décida à franchir cette porte. Pourquoi la bleue ? Sûrement parce qu'elle rappelait à Naruto la couleur naturelle de son chakra, alors que la rouge lui faisait plutôt penser à celui du monstre en lui. Et en ce moment, il fallait mieux qu'il range son souvenir dans un coin pour l'en ressortir le plus tard possible. Surtout avec une image d'Orochimaru dans les parages.

- C'est parti, _pensa pour lui Naruto en traversant le filet bleu qui faisait office de porte_. On va voir ce qu'on va voir.

Machinalement, Naruto avait fermé les yeux en franchissant la porte. Un peu comme lorsqu'on allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tout du moins c'est ce à quoi Naruto s'attendait à tomber en rouvrant ses paupières. Mais en le faisant, il se crut en train de rêver. En effet, le regard baissé, il aperçut des planches sous ses pieds à la place du grand vide sombre qui l'entourait auparavant. Les oiseaux chantaient comme au petit matin et une légère brise fraîche vint titiller les cheveux de Naruto. Celui-ci releva alors la tête et eut un frisson de joie en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ça … Ça y est ? Je suis … revenu ! Je suis de retour ! _dit il en s'agitant_.

En effet, Naruto avait reconnu tout de suite le décor qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il ressortait de chez lui. Il était bel et bien devant le porche de son appartement ! En se retournant, le jeune genin constata que sa porte avait été remplacée par le halo bleu d'où il était sorti. _Cela n'était donc pas un rêve au moins _se disait il. Mais un détail bien plus troublant se révéla alors à lui. Les façades de son appartement, qu'il avait quitté comme neuf ce matin après que konohamaru l'ait « tiré » de son sommeil, étaient à présent en ruine ! Naruto examina alors paniqué l'entière surface de ses façades en constatant qu'elles étaient toutes dans le même état.

- Et merde ! _cria Naruto affolé en se tenant la tête_. Si c'est encore un coup de Konohamaru, je l'obligerai à venir réparer jusqu'à ce que tout soit comme neuf !

Sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir, Naruto prit alors le chemin du centre ville, soulagé malgré tout de revoir ce bon vieux village de Konoha après avoir enduré ce long cauchemar. Même la vue de Sai ou de Tsunade l'enchanterait à présent et il serait prêt à les prendre dans ses bras ! Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto avait machinalement prit la route où se trouvait le magasin d'Ichiraku, le marchand préféré de râmen de Naruto. N'ayant pas vraiment faim mais désireux de goûter à nouveau à son met favori, le jeune genin se mit promptement en place et commanda illico presto un bol de râmen. Néanmoins, la commande se fit attendre. Croyant avoir parlé dans le vide, Naruto interpella alors Ichiraku plongé dans ses plats mais celui-ci resta impassible. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Naruto.

Enfin, Ichiraku-san ! _dit Naruto en se levant_. C'est moi Naruto ! Quoi, j'ai encore oublié de régler une de mes ardoises ? _reprit il d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras_.

Alors que Naruto était décidé à se prendre le chou avec le marchand, une charmante apparition dans son dos lui fit oublier jusqu'à l'existence des râmens !

- Ouah ! Sakura-chan ! _cria t'il en la rejoignant alors qu'elle passait près de lui_. Sakura-chan ! Où est ce que tu vas ?

Mais, exactement comme précédemment, Naruto n'obtint pas la moindre bribe de réponse venant de sa fidèle coéquipière. Croyant qu'elle faisait ça pour le taquiner, Naruto se mit à faire des grimaces et à proférer des ragots de mauvais goûts comme « Tu sais ce que m'as dit Sai sur toi ? ». Pourtant, rien n'y fit, la jeune Chuunin continua à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Ça commence à devenir agaçant, _fit râleur Naruto_. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Ah, je sais ! Tu crois que je t'en veux pour ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure. Mais tu vois, je …

A ce moment, Naruto fut pris d'un doute. La blessure que lui avait faite Sakura ? Instinctivement, le ninja blond toisa sa poitrine et poussa un râle de surprise en constatant qu'elle était bien toujours là et toujours ouverte ! Mais alors, que se passait il ? Et pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à l'ignorer ? Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto était arrivé jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de Sasuke en suivant Sakura. _La maison de Sasuke ?_ se dit Naruto. _Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?_ _Elle est inhabitée maintenant. Viendrait elle pour se recueillir ?_ Et pourtant, bien que Naruto pense cela, l'habitation semblait être bien tenue pour être inhabitée. Mais ce qui surpris surtout Naruto, c'est quand la jeune fille sonna à la porte. Et plus encore lorsqu'il découvrit qui venait lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Sakura. Comment ça va ce matin ? _fit Sasuke avec un sourire accueillant_.

- Bonjour Sasuke, _répondit elle en rougissant légèrement_. Ça va et toi ?

En voyant Sasuke apparaître derrière cette porte, Naruto ressentit un si grand choc qu'il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. D'ailleurs, ça semblait parfaitement inutile car Sasuke lui aussi paraissait totalement occulter la présence de Naruto. Sasuke était vêtu d'une sorte de kimono bleu ciel idéal pour un entraînement qui contrastait énormément avec la tenue dans laquelle il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Sakura quant à elle avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue et portait un élégant t-shirt rose dont la longueur recouvrait son habituel short. Légèrement remis du choc après quelques instants pendant lesquels Sakura et Sasuke avaient parlé de choses aussi diverses que variées comme l'entraînement ou le repas de midi, Naruto essaya à nouveau de se faire remarquer. Mais ce fut en vain. Alors que Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui pour accompagner Sakura, celle-ci lui prit la main sous les yeux de Naruto qui sentit le stress le gagner. Sensation qui se confirma lorsque, totalement éberlué, il assista à un fougueux baiser entre la jeune chuunin qui avait saisit avec passion les hanches de Sasuke. Celui-ci, loin d'être surpris, enlaça à son tour la jeune femme et ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur pendant plus de vingt secondes. Des secondes qui avaient parues durer des années pour Naruto qui n'avait put se soustraire à la scène.

- Sa … Sakura-chan, _débita t'il faiblement_. Pourquoi … pourquoi tu …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une fois remis de leur étreinte, le jeune couple se saisit mutuellement la main et disparut rapidement du champ de vision de Naruto qui se sentait cloué au sol, incapable de les suivre. Son mutisme finit, il tomba brusquement à genoux, sentant une envie horrible de vomir toutes les entrailles de son corps. Mais il avait beau pencher la tête en avant, rien ne venait, pas même une seule goutte de salive. Comme s'il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse venir.

- Ah ah ah, _ricana macabreusement une voix sordide derrière Naruto_. Alors, quel effet ça fait de voir que l'on n'existe pas pour les autres ?

- V … Vous, _se releva péniblement Naruto pour faire face à l' « Orochimaru » qu'il avait laissé derrière la porte_. Dites … Dites moi ce qui ce passe ici ! _se reprit difficilement le jeune ninja_.

- Oh mais c'est très simple, _lui dit amèrement le faux sanin_. En franchissant la porte bleue, tu es passé dans une sorte de dimension alternative à la tienne. Dans ce monde là, tu n'es jamais né !

- C … Comment ? _se rebiffa durement Naruto en fixant maintenant le regard de son interlocuteur_.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué tu sais ? _enchaîna « Orochimaru » avec son fameux ton sarcastique_. Ici, tout se passe comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Dans ce Konoha, _dit il en montrant Naruto du doigt_, tu n'as jamais existé !

Plus que surpris, Naruto était abasourdi par ce que venait de lui dire « Orochimaru ». Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune genin resta interdit quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis, il finit par recadrer son regard vers la direction où l'avaient quitté Sakura et Sasuke.

- Et … Sasuke ? Pourquoi ? _Naruto serra lentement des poings_. Pourquoi est il encore ici ?!! Et pourquoi est il avec elle ?!

- Eh bien, _lui répondit « Orochimaru » en croisant les bras_, pour faire simple, comme tu n'as jamais existé toi, Sasuke-kun et Sakura se sont retrouvé avec le dénommé Shikamaru dans leur équipe. Et comme il n'a jamais tenté de faire de l'ombre à Sasuke-kun, il ne lui est jamais arrivé de se sentir en état d'infériorité. D'ailleurs, actuellement, c'est un des plus forts ninjas de ce village.

- Quoi ? _se reprit étonné Naruto_. Mais pourquoi ? Et Neji ? Shino ? Lee ? Qu'ont-ils fait eux ?

- Ils ne t'ont jamais rencontré donc ils n'ont jamais pris exemple sur l'enfant modèle que tu es, répondit « Orochimaru » d'un air méprisant. Par conséquent, ils n'ont jamais tenté de sacrifier leur vie inutilement. Mais rassure toi, _reprit le faux sanin en commençant à s'éloigner de Naruto_, je suis sûr que tu serais content de ce qu'ils sont devenus. De vraies machines à tuer ! _conclua t'il d'un de ses regards aliéné_.

Hystérique, Naruto somma le faux sanin de revenir, qu'il avait encore des questions à lui poser. Mais celui-ci se mêla rapidement à la foule du centre ville et se retrouva rapidement hors de vue de Naruto qui n'avait même pas trouvé la force de le poursuivre. En effet, le ninja blond ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et était toujours à genoux sur le sol, les poings durcis par la colère. Cependant, il se sentait si faible à présent qu'il dût pour récupérer se laisser tomber en arrière, le regard rivé vers le ciel. Affalé ainsi, Naruto fit rapidement le point sur sa situation. _L'épreuve, elle a bon dos cette épreuve !_ se dit il. _Tout cela est faux de toute manière. C'est juste mon imagination_, pensa t'il en secouant légèrement la tête. Puis, par un effort de volonté, il se remit debout, le regard toujours porté vers la même direction. _Sakura-chan, Sasuke_ … se dit il pour lui-même en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion. C'est alors que Naruto eut soudain une flamme dans son regard. La même qu'il a lorsqu'une bonne idée lui venait à l'esprit. _Je sais !_ dit il à voix haute. _Je vais aller au palais de Tsunade-baachan ! Il y a là bas toute une encyclopédie sur les techniques de guérison ! Je vais m'en servir pour quitter cet endroit maudit ! _Sans plus attendre, le jeune genin bougea enfin et se dirigea à toute jambe vers le palais de l'hokage, une vague d'espoir retrouvée sur le visage.

A quelques mètres de là, sur un toit à l'abri du champ de vision de Naruto, celui-ci était observé par « Orochimaru » qui n'avait rien perdu de ses faits et geste. En constatant le lieu où il se dirigeait, le faux sanin eut un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. _Encore un peu et tu seras à moi,_ murmura t'il à voix basse en se léchant les lèvres.

Sur le chemin du palais de l'Hokage, Naruto avait vaguement croisé Kiba et Shino. Mais il s'était arrangé pour détourner son regard d'eux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Pas après ce que lui avait dit le faux sanin. Il devait faire abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour ne pas tomber dans le piège que paraissait lui tendre ce monde factice. Finalement, il arriva aux portes du palais. Invisible aux yeux des gardes, il n'eut aucune peine à passer et se retrouva rapidement dans la place. Instinctivement, il s'orienta vers le bureau de Tsunade. Mais alors qu'il venait de passer à côté de celui-ci, il entendit brusquement une voix qui lui était familière. Naruto voulut l'ignorer, passer comme si de rien n'était mais la tentation était trop forte pour lui et sa curiosité prit le dessus. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, il se raidit brusquement quand sa main passa au travers de la poignée. Immobile pendant une seconde, Naruto tente alors de passer son bras au travers de la porte. _Ça alors_, se disa t'il. _Je passe !_ Le reste fut donc un jeu d'enfant pour Naruto. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune genin eut un petit sourire. Il avait devant lui l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura à l'âge de 15 ans. Et, sans surprise, le troisième était Shikamaru. Effacé comme à son habitude, il laissa Sasuke faire toutes les remarques utiles à propos de la mission que l'on venait de leur donner.

- Bien, on peut y aller alors ! _lâcha Sasuke tout en tenant la main de Sakura sous l'œil légèrement crispé de Naruto_. Tu viens ? _lança t'il à sa compagne avec un sourire complice_.

- Je te suis Sasuke, _lui répondit spontanément Sakura_.

- Ah, ces deux là, _disa à voix basse Shikamaru pour lui-même en fermant la marche_. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont ennuyeux.

- A bientôt, Hokage-sama, _fit machinalement Kakashi derrière Naruto qui n'avait rien perdu du départ des trois membres de l'équipe 7_.

Kakashi passa la porte devant Naruto qui regarda son senseï encore une fois avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Toutefois, alors que le ninja blond allait s'en aller lui aussi, il eut tout d'un coup une sensation étrange derrière lui. En général, lorsque Tsunade était seule, elle s'arrangeait souvent pour faire un commentaire déplacé sur les rapports qu'on venait de lui transmettre. Or, là, Naruto n'entendit que des bruits naturels de quelqu'un qui travaillait ! _Merde, Tsunade-baachan serait plus sérieuse parce que je n'existe pas maintenant ?_ se dit Naruto comme pour se rassurer. Car il le savait, ça n'était pas ça. Naruto distinguait une odeur spéciale dans la pièce. Et celui qui la dégageait n'était autre que celui qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui. Pris d'un brusque pressentiment, Naruto se retourna quasi instantanément, incapable de résister à l'envie de savoir si c'était ce dont il croyait. Lorsque le regard de Naruto se fixa sur l'occupant du siège d'Hokage, Naruto resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais il devait se rendre l'évidence. Cet homme, ces traits légèrement tirés, ces cheveux blonds légèrement blanchis par la vieillesse, ces yeux bleus fatigués mais toujours pétillants …

_C'est … C'est le Quatrième_ …, _pensa Naruto, toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son_.

- Je suis pas mal encore à mon âge hein ? _s'éleva brutalement une voix derrière Naruto qui, la gorge nouée par la surprise, avait mit du temps à réagir_.

- Hein ? Mais que … _fit interloqué Naruto en apercevant à présent le Yondaime appuyé sur la porte d'entrée_. Est-ce que vous … Vous pouvez me voir ? _se repris Naruto plein d'espoir_.

- Regarde mieux, _fit celui-ci en montrant la direction du bureau de son regard_.

Effectivement, en suivant ce regard, Naruto aperçut le Yondaime toujours assis dans son bureau, travaillant comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors que, à contrecoeur, le ninja blond comprit la nature du Yondaime qui lui avait parlé.

- Vous avez encore changé d'apparence, _fit Naruto le regard baissé mais d'un ton clairement agressif_.

- Evidemment ! _répondit le faux Yondaime en cessant de s'appuyer contre la porte et en portant ses mains aux hanches_. En ce moment, tu es complètement obnubilé par cette image.

- Enfoiré, _dit à voix basse Naruto en serrant les poings_.

- Eh oui, _répliqua son interlocuteur en adoptant un ton nonchalant_. Tu étais loin de te douter que si tu n'avais pas existé, ton Yondaime serait encore en vie hein ? C'est vrai qu'il fait vraiment un bon Hokage ici. Konoha n'a jamais été aussi puissant et …

- La ferme !!! _avait soudainement réagit Naruto avant de se jeter sur le faux Yondaime pour lui envoyer un fort coup de poing. Mais celui-ci l'avait intercepté net avant qu'il ne l'atteigne_.

- Rend toi à l'évidence imbécile ! _le faux Yondaime avait adopté un regard accusateur_. Ouvre les yeux, et dis moi que Konoha ne se porterait pas mieux si tu n'avais pas existé !

Le regard rageur, Naruto tenta encore une fois de frapper l'usurpateur de Yondaime mais celui-ci bloqua encore une fois son attaque. Il ne s'était cependant pas arrêté et continua d'accuser Naruto de tous les maux dont il était responsable à Konoha. Accablé, Naruto se boucha les oreilles avec colère en répétant que ce n'était pas vrai, que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge destiné à lui faire perdre l'épreuve. A bout de nerfs, le jeune ninja finit par quitter en trombe le bureau de l'Hokage sous le regard du faux Yondaime qui afficha un sourire mauvais une fois seul. Naruto quant à lui une fois dehors sauta de toit en toit le plus vite qu'il put malgré ses forces qui semblaient le quitter après cette longue épreuve. Il parvint finalement à l'endroit d'où ce cauchemar avait commencé, la porte bleue à l'entrée de son appartement. Fixant celle-ci d'un regard habité par le doute, Naruto se tourna une dernière fois vers ce Konoha où il n'avait jamais existé. _Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose contre tout ça ? _se répéta machinalement le jeune ninja, se demanda ce qu'il devait croire ou pas. Enfin, dans une lueur d'espoir, il se décida à franchir la porte, en espérant que ce cauchemar prenne fin au bout. Hélas, il se trompa. Une fois passée la porte, il était de retour à la case départ : les ténèbres insondables et infinies où il avait atterrit au début de cette épreuve maudite.

- Te voilà enfin. J'ai failli attendre, _lui adressa une voix faussement aimable_.

- Qu'est ce que … _se demanda Naruto avant de comprendre_. Tu es déjà là !

Cette fois, le mystérieux interlocuteur de Naruto avait pris l'apparence de Kakashi. Probablement à cause du fait que ce soit la dernière personne à qui Naruto ait pensé en franchissant cette porte ensorcelée. Mais ce n'était pas pour plaire à ce dernier qui en avait vraiment assez de voir son harceleur emprunter sans vergogne les traits de ses amis.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop ! _hurla Naruto dans un accès de colère_. Quitte cette apparence trompeuse, où je te tue ! _cria t'il juste après avoir pris une profonde inspiration_.

- Humpf, _fit le faux Kakashi sous son masque_. Tu veux me tuer ? Bien, alors viens ! _dit_ _il en sortant soudain une clochette de sa sacoche et en a balançant sus le nez de Naruto_. Je t'attends.

- Espèce de … _cria Naruto en essayant de contenir sa rage_. Attends tu vas voir ! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! _rugissa t'il en exécutant les fameux signes de la technique_.

Cependant, le seul écho que trouva cette invocation, ce fut le tintement de la clochette que le faux Kakashi balançait toujours sous le nez de Naruto stupéfait. En effet, celui-ci n'avait réussit à produire aucun clone alors que d'habitude, il y en avait au minimum dix qui serait sorti en temps normal !

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! _insista Naruto en reformant les sceaux_.

Rien n'y fit cependant. Naruto demeura seul face au faux Kakashi. Celui-ci eut une expression que Naruto ne put remarquer sous l'épaisseur de son masque. Puis, alors que d'un geste prompt, il rangea la clochette là où il l'avait trouvée, il indiqua du regard la porte rouge à Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte là ? _demanda « Kakashi » d'un ton naturel flippant_.

- La deuxième porte … _s'interrogea Naruto._ Pourquoi est ce qu'il …

- Allez, vas y _! finit par s'énerver le faux Kakashi._ Vas y sinon …

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'il concentra un chidori dans ses mains. Naruto eut à peine le temps de réagir en sautant pour éviter le faux jounin déjà sur lui, manquant de justesse ses points vitaux pour effleurer son épaule. _Merde !_ pesta le jeune ninja blond, malgré qu'aucune douleur ne vienne lui transcender le corps. Mais dans les airs, Naruto était une proie facile et le faux Kakashi en profita pour utiliser une vieille technique volée à un de ses anciens ennemis.

- Technique du dragon aqueux ! _cria le faux jounin en enchaînant les sceaux à une vitesse ahurissante._

- Bon sang ! _essaya de se débattre Naruto en étant happé par ce monstrueux dragon venant de nulle part. Mais au bout du compte, il finit par être projeté là où le faux Kakashi souhaitait le voir aller : la porte rouge._

En plusieurs tours de reins spectaculaires, le dragon aqueux crée par le faux Kakashi avait forcé Naruto à pénétrer dans la porte rouge. L'animal liquide tournoya encore trois fois avec sa proie piégée dans sa bouche avant de se désintégrer en rencontrant un arbre. Naruto tomba d'une des branches de cet arbre mais se rattrapa de justesse à la seconde. _Ouf !_ soupira t'il en s'essuyant le front de l'eau qu'avait laissé le dragon. _Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que ça y était !_ Néanmoins, le ninja blond ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant. Il avait bien prit conscience qu'on l'avait littéralement jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mais qu'allait il y découvrir à l'intérieur ? _Hum …_ se dit le jeune ninja en regardant au dessus de sa tête. _Le ciel est bien rouge, pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être la nuit alors pourquoi ? _Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question car il entendit à ses pieds des voix qu'il connaissait bien. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait à les rejoindre, il se décida finalement et atterrit devant Shikamaru et Chôji qui étaient en train de vérifier si les bâtisses présentes étaient bien vides.

- Eh Shikamaru ! Chôji ! _cria t'il en les voyant sortir en même temps de leur bâtiment à inspecter._

- Bon sang, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, _grogna Shikamaru apparemment épuisé._

- Je sais, _répliqua Chôji._ On vérifie encore le quartier à gauche et puis on rejoint les autres !

Sans surprise, Naruto ne put pas communiquer avec ses amis. Un vent d'amertume apparut sur le sourire qu'il avait tenté d'esquisser. Cependant, Naruto se demanda bien pourquoi Shikamaru et Chôji évacuaient ils le village. Allait il y avoir une inondation ? Le village allait il être attaqué ? A la vue du temps plutôt sec malgré les nuages menaçants qui pesaient sur Konoha, Naruto penchant plutôt pour la deuxième option. Ni une ni deux, il s'empressa de rejoindre les ninjas qui devaient être postés au centre du village. En effet, Naruto connaissait la stratégie de défense de Konoha qui consistait à évacuer les civils puis de laisser rentrer l'ennemi dans le village avant de le massacrer. Lorsqu'il arriva à bon port, Naruto remarqua effectivement tout un panel de ninjas. Notamment des ANBUS et des jounins, l'élite même de la classe ninja.

- Mince, _pensa Naruto_. La menace devait vraiment être sérieuse pour que le village regroupe une telle concentration de force.

- Préparez vous ! _hurla soudainement la vieille Tsunade qui semblait bien être l'Hokage dans ce monde ci_. « Il » est sur le point d'arriver !

- A vos ordres, Tsunade-sama ! _répondirent en chœur les ANBUS et quelques jounins. Seul un d'entre eux ne paraissait pas partager l'entrain général. Naruto reconnut facilement son senseï Kakashi. _

- Kakashi-senseï !!! _rugissa de toutes ses forces Naruto vers son jounin attitré._

- Quelle tristesse, _dit à voix basse Kakashi alors que le ninja blond se trouvait à côté de lui_. Si j'avais su, on ne serait pas obligé de te tuer Naruto. Pardonne moi, _dit il en relevant son bandeau de ninja, découvrant ainsi son sharingan._

Naruto avait pâli en entendant son nom. Kakashi son maître fidèle attitré voulait le tuer à présent ?!! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain, Naruto eut un doute. D'un geste vif malgré sa faiblesse toujours récurrente, il décrocha un direct vers le visage de son senseï mais celui-ci ne rencontra que le vide. Malgré la joie qu'il éprouva à ne pas avoir affaire à nouveau à son mystérieux harceleur sans nom, Naruto ne put empêcher une expression de tristesse s'échapper de son visage. _Ils veulent tous me tuer !_ grogna finalement Naruto. _Mais pourquoi, qu'ai-je fait !!!_ hurla t'il à la limite de perdre le contrôle de ses actes.

- Attention, le voilà ! Dispersez vous ! _lança sans ménagement Tsunade l'Hokage comme ordre aux ninjas._

Bien ! _répondirent ceux-ci discrètement avant de déserter la place centrale du village, laissant seul Naruto._

Seul, une fois de plus. Naruto eut la sensation horripilante d'être revenu à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait six ans plus tôt, seul, délaissé de tous. Mais heureusement ou pas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de céder à la tristesse plus longtemps. Le ninja blond sentit brusquement une énorme concentration de chakra se rapprocher de sa position. Machinalement, celui-ci porta une main à sa sacoche avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa que de toute façon, personne ne pouvait le toucher ici. Cependant, Naruto ne se sentit pas à l'aise pour autant. Cette masse de chakra qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers lui lui était familière. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus Naruto sentit une curieuse palpitation dans son ventre. La même qu'il ressentait lorsque Kyubi faisait des siennes. Au fur et à mesure que « ça » se rapprochait, Naruto pouvait de moins en moins contenir son angoisse projetée apparemment par Kyubi lui-même. Le jeune ninja voulut fuir, repasser la porte mais la « chose » en question ne lui en laissa pas le temps et atterrit foudroîment à quelques mètres à peine devant Naruto.

- Non … Ces … ces yeux, _balbutia Naruto en croisant le regard de l'animal qui venait de tomber à ses pieds._

L'animal qui faisait face à Naruto était noir, hirsute et ressemblait vraiment à une espèce à part de renard, mais avec six queues ! Cette fois, plus de doute possible. Dans ce monde, Naruto était en train de se voir lui-même transformé en Kyubi. Seul les yeux de son « double » qui avaient encore leur forme originelle rappela à Naruto qui il avait bien en face de lui. Le Naruto en mode kyubi, ne paraissait quant à lui pas plus que les autres apercevoir Naruto. Instinctivement, son regard toisa toutes les directions possibles pour repérer les ennemis et les tuer. Un bref instant, Naruto croisa le regard de son double envahi par le mal. Ce laps de temps n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais il parut durer un temps indéchiffrable pour le jeune genin. Puis, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, le Naruto Kyubi fut attaqué par derrière par deux jounins. L'un chargea avec une technique d'élément terre et l'autre avec l'élément eau mais elles furent complètement brisés par le Naruto habité par le démon renard. Celui-ci ne fit aucun cadeau à ses assaillants et leur déchira les entrailles de plusieurs coups de griffes. Une fois tombés, Naruto Kyubi se rassasia rapidement de leur cadavres puis reparti promptement comme il était venu, laissant Naruto seul. Seul avec des crimes qu'il aurait pu lui-même commettre dans le passé.

De l'autre côté de la porte rouge d'où était entré Naruto, le faux Kakashi jubila_. A présent je te_

_tiens Naruto_. _Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper à présent_ Sur ces paroles, le faux jounin pris alors une autre apparence qui démultiplia plusieurs fois sa taille. En quelques secondes, il avait pris entièrement l'apparence du démon renard qui lui permit d'encercler totalement la porte rouge comme si elle se tenait entre les deux pattes du monstre.

- Non, non, non ! _se répéta Naruto pour lui-même en courant au travers les rues de Konoha._ Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Alors Gai ? Comment ça s'est passé ? _demanda soudainement une voix à la gauche de Naruto. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, pensant qu'entendre des voix humaines le rassurerait peut être un peu, à défaut de communiquer._

- Ça pourrait être bien pire, _fit le jounin sans tenter le moindre jeu de mot stupide ; chose rare chez lui._ Nous avons encore réussi à le repousser. Mais je sais que Kurenaï a eu une perte chez ses élèves. Et je crois que d'autres jounins ont périt également.

- C'est terrible, _répondit un membre de l'ANBU à proximité_. Je vais appeler les ninjas médecins pour qu'ils s'occupent des corps.

Pertes ? Morts ? Ces mots avaient résonnés comme le tonnerre pour Naruto. Effaré, il reprit alors pleinement le contrôle de ses moyens tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers l'endroit où paraissait déjà aller plusieurs ninjas médecins. En découvrant alors l'horreur de la scène à son arrivée, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'envoyer un coup de poing magistral en plein dans le sceau scellant Kyubi. Etourdi par le choc, il tomba à genoux devant cinq cadavres, ceux là mêmes que Kyubi avait laissé derrière lui. Parmi ces cinq victimes, on déplorait deux chuunins, deux jounins et un genin.

- Hinata hein ? _questionna un des membres de l'ANBU présent à son collègue_. Quand je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on intervienne.

- Ouais, c'est aussi valable pour cet idiot de Neji_, lui répondit il_. S'il n'avait pas essayé d'arrêter sa cousine, il serait en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

De là où il était, Naruto ne pouvait rien faire. Ni parler, ni souffrir, ni même pleurer. Il put tout juste regarder les corps qu'on emmena un par un à la morgue du village. Puis de voir arriver tout de suite après les équipes de nettoyage dont la mission était d'effacer la scène d'horreur qui venait de se dérouler ici. Juste un peu d'eau et de produit vaisselle suffisait pour faire partir ces blessures du sol. Mais celle qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le cœur de Naruto n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Complètement désorienté, le jeune genin ne savait plus ce qui était réel ou non. Il entendait les voix troubles des ninjas encore présents discuter du monstre qu'ils avaient affrontés. A quel point il fut sans pitié et surtout la manière dont il avait dévoré les corps. Soudain, pris d'une folle panique, Naruto se releva et courut à toute enjambée vers la porte rouge qui l'avait amenée ici. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve ! Sinon il sentait qu'il allait vraiment perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Enfin, après une course effrénée qui avait dévoré ses dernières forces, Naruto aperçut enfin le porche de son appartement ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait vu l'état.

- C'est ici … Vite, _dit haletant le jeune genin_.

La porte était toujours là, c'était l'essentiel. C'est ainsi que Naruto passa sans plus tarder le halo rouge qui enveloppait cette mystérieuse issue de son esprit vers ce monde de cauchemar. Arrivé derrière, Naruto rouvrit promptement les yeux qu'il avait fermé en entrant. Etrangement, il afficha un léger sourire en voyant les ténèbres qui l'entouraient de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi content de les retrouver ! Mais ce fut une joie de courte durée. Un rire strident le rappela en effet bien vite à l'ordre et il se remit sans tarder sur ses gardes. Soudain, alors que Naruto n'avait rien vu venir, une paire de bras l'enlaça derrière lui. Effrayé, Naruto se retira immédiatement de l'étreinte et fit face au responsable. Il s'agissait bien sûr du harceleur de Naruto mais bien plus effrayant, il avait l'apparence de Hinata exactement comme Naruto l'avait aperçue déchiqueté par Kyubi.

- Alors ? _s'adressa la fausse Hinata à Naruto_. Comment as-tu trouvé le monde dans lequel tu existais ? Il t'a plu ? dit elle d'un ton tellement cynique que Naruto en avait des frissons.

- Je … Je ne marche plus dans ce jeu là enfoiré ! _cria Naruto avec toute la vigueur qui lui restait_. Tout ça n'était que des illusions ! Je le sais ! _ajoute t'il en montrant du doigt son tourmenteur_.

- Ah oui vraiment ? _fit la fausse Hinata avec un sourire déformé par les blessures_. Et ça, c'est une illusion ?

Instantanément après avoir prononcé ces paroles, la fausse Hinata se rua sur Naruto et percuta un de ses tenketsu avec la technique spéciale des Hyuuga, le byakugan. Surpris, bien que Naruto ne ressentait aucune douleur, il se sentait tellement faible que se relevait après ce coup était encore plus dur que s'il avait du le faire en supportant la douleur ! Mais à peine Naruto fut il debout que son tourmenteur s'apprêtait déjà à l'attaquer à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois ci, il avait prit l'apparence de Kiba !

- Technique d'imitation de la bête, Gatsuuga ! _cria celui-ci avant de foncer sur Naruto tel un météore dévastateur qui l'envoya tourbillonner dans tous les sens_.

Encore une fois à terre, Naruto commençait à ne plus trouver la force de se relevait. Il n'avait pas mal non, c'est comme si son corps se vidait de toute son énergie. Il arriva finalement à se mettre à genoux sous les sarcasmes de son adversaires. « Alors, lui adressa son tourmenteur, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?!! Viens donc, je t'attends ! » Mais l'adversaire de Naruto n'arrêtait pas de changer de forme ! Il prit respectivement celle de Lee où il l'attaqua avec la tornade de Konoha, celle de Shino où Naruto se retrouva aux prises avec ses insectes et enfin celle de Shikamaru qui l'étrangla avec une version avancée de la technique de manipulation de l'ombre. Finalement, Naruto se retrouva avec un peu de répit. Mais pour lui, c'était inutile à présent. Il n'était plus qu'une loque devant son adversaire qui lui n'avait pas une égratignure ! Au bout du rouleau, Naruto, qui pourtant s'était juré de ne jamais abandonner, décida soudain de se laisser aller. Il n'essaya plus de se relever. Devant lui, son tourmenteur avait à nouveau changer d'apparence.

- Tu n'es qu'un froussard_, dit le tourmenteur avec une voix et une forme que Naruto connaissait bien. La voix de Sasuke …_

- S … Sasuke … _balbutia encore Naruto avant que sa vue ne commence à le lâcher._

Le calme avait entièrement envahi l'esprit de Naruto. La souffrance morale et les sensations de faiblesses qu'il éprouvait il y a encore quelques minutes paraissaient être en train de disparaître petit à petit comme par enchantement. Le jeune ninja aperçu alors de ce qu'il pouvait encore voir l'ombre de Sasuke lever les bras en croix. Puis, les deux portes bleue et rouge qui se trouvaient à sa droite ne firent plus qu'une qui se matérialisa derrière le dos de son tourmenteur toujours sous l'apparence de Sasuke. Cette porte dégagea une lumière blanche qui semblait commencer à soulever le corps de Naruto. En effet, le jeune ninja se sentait petit à petit happé par cette invasion de lumière qui remplaçait petit à petit les ténèbres qui l'entouraient jusqu'alors. Affichant une sorte de sourire de délivrance, Naruto allait se laisser décoller du sol lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une source de chaleur envelopper sa main gauche.

- Hein ? _Fit le faux Sasuke d'un air surpris_. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, _se dit il pour lui-même d'un air méfiant._

_Qu … Qu'est ce que c'est …_ pensa Naruto, quasi incapable de parler. _Je sens une agréable chaleur à ma main. Pourquoi ?_ se demanda t'il alors qu'il était toujours à terre, prêt à être prit par cette immense lumière blanche qui s'échappait de derrière le faux Sasuke. Interloqué, Naruto fit un effort pour bouger sa main afin de mieux se rendre compte. _Elle … La source de chaleur … Elle réagit aux mouvements de ma main, _remarqua Naruto. Puis, alors qu'il s'interrogea sur cette mystérieuse lumière, il reconnut soudainement la nature de la source bienveillante qui entourait sa main. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible !

- Hmmm, _grommela le faux Sasuke qui paraissait s'impatienter_. Hein, mais … Que fais tu ? _s'étonna t'il en voyant Naruto_

- C … Comme tu vois, _dit difficilement Naruto_, je … je me relève !

- Impossible ! _réagissa interloqué le tourmenteur, toujours les bras en croix._

Cependant, la lumière blanche, qui n'avait cessé de croître jusqu'ici, commençait à être repoussé par du chakra qui commençait à s'échapper du corps de Naruto. Celui-ci fixait rageusement le faux Sasuke qui n'en revenait pas de voir son adversaire prêt à tenir de nouveau debout. Il essaya apparemment d'intensifier la sortie de la lumière de la porte derrière son dos mais rien n'y fit. Il était repoussé de plus en plus par le chakra que produisait Naruto. Celui-ci était si fort qu'il pouvait à présent se voir à l'œil nu. Naruto était à présent complètement debout.

- C … Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? _demanda stupéfait le faux Sasuke_. Tu étais presque à moi ! lâcha t'il d'un ton furieux.

- Ah ah ah ! _ricana le jeune genin comme s'il venait de faire une mauvaise blague_. Tes mauvais coups ne prendront plus avec moi à présent !

Et comme pur confirmer ses affirmations, Naruto se rua d'un bond sur son adversaire et le renversa d'un coup de poing porté à la hauteur du menton. Hébété, le faux Sasuke se releva promptement et riposta avec un double pied latéral qui effleura légèrement le jeune genin. Il essaya alors d'enchaîner en dégainant son katana mais Naruto réussit à esquiver les trois coups mortels qu'il essaya de lui infliger. Pendant ce temps, la lumière s'était retrouvée cantonnée aux abords de la porte. Le faux Sasuke s'était remis devant comme pour la protéger.

- Comment fais tu ? _râla de colère le faux Sasuke_. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir tout prit.

- C'est finit à présent ! _répliqua Naruto_. Je sais qui tu es à présent !

- Comment ? Mais …

- Regarde, _répondit Naruto en lui montrant sa main gauche_. Tu vois cette couleur bleue pâle qui l'entoure qui contraste avec celle de mon chakra qui est bleu vif ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _enchaîna avec râle le faux Sasuke_. Tu …

- Mes amis m'attendent là bas ! _le coupa brusquement Naruto_. Cette source de chakra, _dit il en regardant sa main_, je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient mais je sais que quelqu'un m'attend en haut ! Et pour lui et tous les autres - _Naruto intensifia son chakra_ – Je reviendrais à la vie ! Je ne te donnerai plus un seul gramme de ma force !

- C'est ridicule, _se reprend le faux Sasuke_. Tu ne peux me battre !

- Je sais ce que tu représentes, scélérat ! _lui lança Naruto_. Tu es, ou plutôt tu représentes mon envie de mourir ! Tu te nourrissais de mes craintes et de mes doutes !

A ces paroles, le faux Sasuke rehaussa son épée et la lança rageusement sur Naruto. Celui-ci esquiva promptement en faisant un saut arrière.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à jouer,_ répliqua le tourmenteur en prenant alors la forme du niveau 2 du sceau qu'Orochimaru avait infligé à Sasuke. Ses cheveux poussèrent à une allure folle et sa peau s'assombrit. Naruto était resté de marbre cependant face à ce spectacle._

- Vas y, viens donc ! _le défia Naruto_. Montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Sur ces mots, Naruto, ayant concentré un maximum de chakra, réalise les sceaux du Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! Cette fois ci, la technique fonctionna et un clone de l'ombre apparaît aux côtés de Naruto. Il prit alors position pour réaliser le plus puissant rasengan qu'il put concevoir dans son état. Le faux Sasuke lui, avait préparé de son côté un chidori égal, sinon plus gros que celui qu'il avait pu encaisser il y a trois ans contre son éternel rival. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Naruto devait y croire ! S'il donnait encore un peu de son désespoir comme arme pour son adversaire, c'était fini.

_Neji, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Gros sourcil … _pensa t'il en observant furtivement sa main gauche_. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je gagnerai ici aussi. Et je vivrai !_

Soudain le faux Sasuke s'élance vers Naruto, son chidori monstrueux en tête. Pas du tout surpris par l'initiative de son adversaire, le ninja blond fit disparaître son clone et se lança à son tour vers son adversaire. Autour des deux protagonistes de ce combat, plus rien ne sembla exister ou avancer. Rasengan et vie d'un côté, Chidori et mort de l'autre, c'est à celui qui aurait le plus de ressource qui l'emporterait.

Et puis plus rien. Naruto se retrouva à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Sans plus aucun point de repère. Le faux Sasuke savait disparu et la porte à la lumière blanche qu'il gardait n'illuminait plus le noir opaque qui entourait le décor où se trouvait Naruto. Etait il mort ? Il tenta de bouger sa main gauche d'où lui était parvenu un mystérieux chakra qui lui permit de résister à l'appel de la lumière blanche. La lumière de la mort. Il tenta de remuer un doigt, puis deux … Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à bouger sa main entièrement. Naruto se rendit compte alors qu'une autre main paraissait être en contact avec la sienne. Petit à petit, des bribes de voix lui parvenaient dans son esprit encore embrumé et d'un coup, il réussit à commander à ses paupières de s'entrouvrir pour le libérer des ténèbres desquelles il était prisonnier. Puis brusquement, il sentit la main en contact avec la sienne et une voix féminine lui arriva. Encore sous les effets de sa blessure, Naruto ne parvint pas à la distinguer clairement. Il ne vit qu'une forme humaine se lever pour disparaître ensuite. Probablement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

- C … C'est fait, parvint _à articuler difficilement Naruto alors que des ninjas médecins commencèrent à affluer autour de lui_. Je … Je suis de retour, _termina t'il un sourire aux lèvres avant de retomber à nouveau dans un coma artificiel provoqué par les ninjas médecins afin de soigner enfin sa blessure._


	3. L'ennemi invisible Le signe du son

Revoilà Naruto dans une de ses nouvelles aventures. Laquelle ? Ben je vous laisse découvrir ! Sachez juste que l'action peut se situer à partir de la fin du chapitre 310 du manga pour être cohérent.

**Genre** : Aventure agrementé d'un peu d'action, d'humour et d'amour (ah !)

**Disclaimer** : - Dis Claimer …

- Hmmm ? Quoi ?

- Pourquoi faut toujours que t'apparaisse à chaque début d'histoire ?

- ben c'est mon boulot. Je suis payé pour dire la seule chose sérieuse ici.

- Et c'est quoi ce que tu dois dire là ?

- Ben que les personnages t'appartiennent pas.

- Hein ?!! Sans déconner !

- Ouais et même que t'as pas le droit d'en tirer des bénéfices financiers.

- Et zut ! Dire que j'avais ouvert un compte aux îles Caïmans.

MERCI A TOI AMI LECTEUR DE SUIVRE MA PETITE HISTOIRE : )

**CHAPITRE III**

L'ennemi invisible. Le signe du son

Au crépuscule, le soleil illuminait Konoha d'une lumière en fond de teint orangée. Les rues commencèrent à s'assombrir et les grillons entamèrent leur sérénade. Pas le moindre bruit de foule cependant ne vint se mêler à l'atmosphère de la ville. Seul s'échappa au détour d'une rue étroite une respiration haletante et un bruit de pas s'enchaînant hâtivement. De là s'enfuit expulsé comme une balle une silhouette dont les vêtements épousaient parfaitement la couleur de la lueur que daignait encore offrir l'astre couchant. Une expression de terreur indescriptible au visage, Naruto détalait de toutes ses forces, fuyant une chose qui paraissait en être après lui. Le jeune ninja s'arrêta alors brusquement, à bout de souffle. Nerveusement, il se retourna et scruta tous les recoins de la voie qu'il avait traversée. Son regard ne croisa pas la moindre âme qui vive alors qu'il se trouvait en plein centre ville. Frénétiquement, ses yeux se concentrèrent alors sur le sol et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils croisèrent une flaque dont la couleur rouge se confondait avec celle du soleil. Naruto ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il vit mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Cette odeur, la même que celle qu'il percevait lors de violents combat, c'était bien celle du sang. Néanmoins, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus car son mystérieux poursuivant attira de nouveau son attention.

- Il est là, _se dit il toujours haletant en relevant prudemment les yeux_. Il va me rattraper. Je dois fuir ! Fuir !

Hélas, les jambes du jeune ninja refusèrent de se plier à sa volonté. Comme son esprit, elles étaient pétrifiées par l'angoisse que lui communiquaient les grognements qui s'échappaient de la ruelle à gauche d'où il venait de s'extirper. Comme ceux-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Naruto fit un ultime effort de volonté et réussit à retrouver le contrôle de ses jambes. Mais alors qu'il dévala de plus belle une nouvelle rue la peur ancrée au visage, il aperçut alors ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le début. Autour de lui, des corps ébréchés couverts de sang recouvraient plus de la moitié du chemin du jeune ninja. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais entre deux coups d'œil, il reconnut les corps malgré l'obscurité naissante.

- Neji … Shino … La vieille … Kakashi senseï … Sakura-chan … Non … Non ce n'est pas vrai ! _se supplia il de croire en son for intérieur tout en tentant de ne pas ralentir la cadence_.

Derrière le genin blond déchiré par la vision de tous ses amis morts, les grognements se firent plus pressant. Ils montèrent d'un cran, puis d'un autre et encore d'un de plus. Naruto, affolé, ne vit plus devant lui que les cadavres amoncelés et les grognements derrière qui contribuèrent à déformer son visage de peur. Dans sa panique, Naruto ne remarqua pas qu'il emprunta soudain une impasse et se retrouva en face d'un mur. Celui-ci n'était pas haut mais le jeune ninja, terrorisé, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il donna un coup sur le mur, puis deux, jusqu'à en avoir le poing en sang. Brusquement, au summum de la panique, Naruto s'interrompit alors. Il n'entendait plus les grognements mais il pouvait presque les sentir derrière lui. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur le front, il se retourna très lentement. Un temps qui paraissait pour lui avoir duré des heures mais qui ne dura réellement que quelques secondes. Lorsque Naruto fit face à son mystérieux poursuivant, celui-ci émit un nouveau grognement presque imperceptible mais que le ninja blond avait ressenti de tout son corps. Le museau menaçant, les griffes étincelantes, la bête que Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir fuir une fois pour toute se tenait devant lui. Le jeune shinobi était en face de lui-même, son sosie parfait à la seule exception qu'il était possédé entièrement par Kyubi. Celui-ci, les yeux flamboyant face au soleil rouge qui se couchait devant lui, ouvra grand sa bouche laissant apparaître ses crocs. Naruto, les bras ballants, se pinça les jambes de toutes ses forces.

Non, non … _se répéta il pour lui-même_. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas réel ! _voulut il se persuader_.

Dans un ultime grognement, Naruto-kyubi prit un grand élan et fonça sur la proie qui s'offrait à lui.

- Non … Non !!! _hurla de plus belle Naruto en fermant machinalement les yeux et en rétractant de plus belle ses poings_. Non !!!

La sueur provoquée par la peur, Naruto s'était d'un seul coup redressé du lit où il dormait, serrant ses draps de ses mains moites. Son cri résonna encore dans la chambre d'hôpital où il dormait. La respiration haletante, Naruto avait encore les traits marqués par la peur que son cauchemar avait engendré. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre totalement ses esprits en scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce où il se trouvait. Machinalement, il se passa la main autour du visage comme s'il craignait d'avoir été néanmoins blessé par ce « rêve ». Rassuré, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa choir sur son oreiller.

- Encore ce cauchemar … _dit il en chuchotant, le regard pointé vers la fenêtre_. Et ça dure depuis une semaine.

En effet, depuis une semaine que Naruto avait réussi l'épreuve spéciale pour passer l'examen jounin, il était en convalescence à l'hôpital de Konoha. Le jeune genin avait réussi à revenir à lui un peu moins de sept heures après avoir été poignardé par sa fidèle coéquipière Sakura. Malgré tout, il lui fallut rester en observation après que l'équipe médicale ait refermé sa plaie car il avait besoin de cicatriser. De plus, bien que Naruto guérissait plus vite que la normale, une blessure au niveau du cœur requérait tout un traitement qu'il valait mieux suivre pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. De toute façon, Naruto n'avait pas eu le choix, Tsunade ayant menacé de retirer son inscription à l'examen si elle le voyait à son bureau avant sa totale guérison !

- Et merde, _dit Naruto en se retournant dans son lit_. J'arrive pas à dormir ! Je vais aller aux toilettes, ça me fera passer le temps, _pensa t'il en se levant_.

Après tout, c'était chose courante pour lui de se rendre aux toilettes la nuit. Sauf que dans ce cas là, la peur qu'il avait vécu dans son cauchemar le hantait et c'était limité s'il n'avait pas peur du noir en allant aux toilettes ! C'était d'une prudence exagérée que le jeune ninja s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement suspect. L'image de Kyubi restait gravée dans la tête de Naruto et il avait presque l'impression d'entendre encore ses grognements qui résonnaient au travers des murs. Finalement, après une marche qui lui avait semblé des plus périlleuses, Naruto parvint jusqu'aux toilettes. Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la plus proche pissotière.

- Ah, enfin un peu de détente, _pensa le jeune homme un sourire aux lèvres en sortant son sexe de son pantalon_.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Naruto ! _fit brusquement une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter de la tête aux pied_.

- Hâaaaa ! _réagit inconsidérément le jeune genin en se retournant_. T … Tsunade-baachan !!! _cria t'il en la montrant du doigt_. Q … Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! C'est les toilettes des hommes ! _enchaîna t'il sur un ton outré_.

- Du calme ! Tu vas réveiller tout l'hôpital ! _répondit elle en ayant les bras croisés_.

- Qu'est ce que … _allait continuer Naruto en se rendant soudain compte que son sexe était toujours à l'air_. Aaaah !!! _cria t'il en se retournant pour le remettre à sa place_.

- Ça va ! _répercuta t'elle indifférente_. J'en ai déjà vue des plus grosses que ça !

Le visage ne Naruto se verdit à cette remarque. L'avait elle vue ? Non, impossible se dit le ninja blond. Il n'était restait qu'une seule seconde devant elle. Mais même, cela ne suffisait il pas pour un Hokage ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussit à entrer sans même que Naruto ne la remarque alors qu'il était en alerte maximum !

- Et … Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _se reprit il en se retournant, le matériel rangé_. C'est les toilettes des hommes ici ! Allez attendre dehors ! _hurla t'il toujours offusqué en pointant du doigt la sortie_.

- D'accord d'accord ! _réagit l'Hokage en se dirigeant vers la porte_. Mais dépêche toi ! _lui lança t'elle_. J'ai à te parler.

- Bordel ! _grogna Naruto en se retournant à nouveau une fois qu'il fut sûr que Tsunade avait bien passé la porte_. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend maintenant à Tsunade-baachan ? _se demanda t'il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à se soulager_. Un peu plus et … et … _se redit Naruto en forçant de toutes ses forces pour se libérer_. Ça … ça ne sort plus ! Je suis bloqué ! _réagit il désespéré en constatant que la pissotière resta desesperement vide malgré ses efforts_.

A l'extérieur, Tsunade attendait Naruto appuyée contre le mur tout en se posant à elle-même un tas de question. Au fond, avait elle eu raison de le laisser participer à l'examen jounin ? Les épreuves qu'il aurait à endurer serait dures et pourraient même compromettre le village si Naruto venait à faire n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, Tsunade savait bien qu'elle devait d'abord laisser sa chance au jeune genin. Et puis qui sait, sa quête pour devenir jounin le ferait peut être mûrir un peu. De ce côté-là au moins, ça ne pourrait pas être pire ! Soudain, Tsunade entendit la chasse d'eau des toilettes des hommes s'actionner. _Enfin_ ! dit à voix haute l'Hokage qui attendait depuis au moins cinq minutes.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis un temps ! _fit_ _remarquer l'Hokage à Naruto qui était en train de sortir_.

- Grumpf … _grogna doucement Naruto la mine rancunière_. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que cous faites ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Tu as oublié ? _fit elle d'un regard légèrement grave_. Je suis Hokage mais aussi la plus grande experte en médecine du village.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? _demanda incrédule Naruto_.

- Pendant que tu te la coulais douce, _s'exprima Tsunade sous le regard ravageur de Naruto_, les participants à l'examen jounin ont commencé la première épreuve. Ce qui a provoqué une recrudescence des admissions ici.

- Hein ? _réagit Naruto qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre_. Vous voulez dire que …

- Oui, _enchaîna t'elle en regardant les chambres de l'hôpital_. Il y a eu beaucoup de malheureux à cette épreuve. Certains ont même du aller en soin intensif. Le personnel est débordé depuis trois jours.

A ces mots, Naruto se souvint alors de tous les cris qu'il avait entendu à partir de sa chambre. Effectivement, cela faisait bien trois jours que ça durait. Tout comme le personnel qui se faisait rare autour de lui. Probablement parce qu'il avaient besoin de s'occuper des nouvelles admissions. Maintenant, Naruto compris enfin d'où cela venait. Mais cela n'affecta pas son enthousiasme pour cet examen, bien au contraire. Il sentit même une vague d'excitation lui traverser le corps.

- Toi, tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux apparemment, _repris Tsunade en scrutant Naruto_.

- Et comment ! _réagit le jeune genin en levant un bras_. Je suis revenu au mieux de ma forme ! Alors dites moi, _reprit il en reprenant un air sérieux_. Quand pourrais je passer cette première épreuve ?

- Hum … _soupira quelques secondes l'Hokage_. Et bien si le personnel médical est d'accord pour te laisser sortir demain, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu te présentes immédiatement après à mon bureau.

- Yeah ! _fit Naruto en serrant les poings comme signe de victoire_. Heu … Ce n'est pas dans le même local où Yamato-taicho faisait passer les candidats ? _réagit il ensuite_.

- Non, _lui répondit l'Hokage en se décollant soudainement du mur où elle s'était appuyée jusqu'à présent_. Pour cette première épreuve, tu devras passer au palais afin que je te munisse de tous les documents nécessaires.

Puis, alors que Naruto acquiesça d'un geste de la main, Tsunade lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Naruto allait faire de même tout en pensant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait lorsqu'une question qu'il voulait poser à Tsunade lui revint à l'esprit.

- Eh ! Tsunade-baachan ! Attendez un peu ! _cria Naruto en s'avançant un peu vers elle_.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? _s'arrêta soudainement l'Hokage en se contentant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur_.

- Est-ce que … commença _Naruto en baissant tout à coup le regard_. Est-ce que vous savez où est Sakura-chan ? _compléta t'il finalement en baissant un peu le ton_. Je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la semaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _lui répondit simplement Tsunade en reprenant son chemin_. Elle a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Tu la verras sans doute demain, _conclut t'elle avant de disparaître en descendant les marches qui menaient à l'étage du dessous_.

- Je l'espère, se _dit pour lui-même Naruto qui prit le chemin de sa chambre, l'esprit envahi par un tas de questions_.

A l'extérieur du village, la nuit était baignée dans un ciel vide de toute étoiles, recouvertes par de gros nuages. Au cœur même de la forêt du pays du feu, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres du village de Konoha, un homme sautait d'arbre en arbre, un parchemin à la main. L'individu était vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'un long gilet mauve qui le dissimulait à travers la nuit. Les cheveux bruns mis longs et les yeux noirs, l'homme ne s'était apparemment même pas arrêté pour faire une pause depuis longtemps et pressait même le pas. Brusquement, une branche céda sous ses pieds. Le ninja réussit néanmoins à reprendre l'équilibre et à atterrir sans dommage. Malgré tout, l'homme se mit en garde. En effet, en bon ninja, il avait analysé le bruit que la branche avait fait en cédant et en avait conclut qu'elle avait été sciée

- Qui est là ! _somma le ninja brun tout en laissant transparaître une légère inquiétude_.

- Je vois que je suis découvert, _réagit une voix déformée par le port d'un masque et dissimulée par la nuit_. Je vais donc devoir agir !

Brusquement, plusieurs kunai déchirèrent l'air du coté gauche du ninja qui les évita d'extrême justesse et qui riposta en lançant des projectiles de l'endroit d'où étaient partis les armes ennemies. Mais alors qu'il se remit soudainement en route, pensant semer son mystérieux agresseur, celui-ci se fit couper la retraite par une silhouette noire devant lui.

-Tu … ça n'était … _dit le ninja brun un brin apeuré_.

- Oui, _confirma la silhouette noire en se rapprochant_. Je me suis contenté de poster un clone à l'endroit où tu allais tomber pour t'éviter toute fuite possible.

En prononçant ces mots, la silhouette noire s'avança de plus en plus vers sa victime. Celle-ci ne put néanmoins pas davantage identifier son adversaire car celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume noir des pieds jusqu'au cou. Et son visage était recouvert par un masque noir de la même couleur que ses vêtements. A tel point qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait pas de visage. Même ses yeux, d'un noir tout aussi ténébreux, étaient à peine visibles.

- Restez où vous êtes ! _menaçant le ninja brun en dégainant un autre kunai_.

- Allons allons, _lui répondit d'un ton calme l'agresseur_. Que crois tu pouvoir faire avec un simple kunai hein, Genji-kun ?

- Non … C'est impossible, _reprit le ninja brun en ayant un mouvement de recul_. Vous êtes …

Plus un seul mot compréhensible ne vint troubler la sérénité nocturne de cette forêt. Seul un horrible cri de douleur mélangé de terreur vint déchirer le calme de la nuit avant que les bruits naturels des insectes et animaux ne reprirent leurs droits. Les rares témoins de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, un lièvre et un hibou, détalèrent comme ils étaient venus en emportant avec eux le souvenir du passage d'un ninja accomplissant sa mission.

C'est sous un ciel bleu à peine voilé par quelques petits nuages que Naruto sortit tout joyeux de l'hôpital. Après la réunion des ninjas médecins à son sujet, ils lui avait été donné la permission de sortir. Naruto exulta. Il prit enfin l'air frais du matin tout seul et sur ses deux jambes ! Affamé de liberté, le jeune ninja courut et bondissa de rues en rues tout en poussant des cris de joies. _Tiens !_ dit il en humant une odeur qu'il appréciait particulièrement. _Je vais aller manger des râmens chez Ichiraku !_ poursuit il en se laissant guider par l'odeur délicate. En arrivant, il constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul client et s'installa à la place la plus à droite.

- Ichiraku-san ! Un bol de râmens sil vous plait ! _fit il en levant le bras droit_.

- Ho ho ! _réagit le vieux cuistot en levant le nez de ses préparations_. Te revoilà Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais on ne peut mieux Ichiraku-san ! _répondit_ _Naruto en ajustant son bandeau_. Après ce bol de ramen, je file direct chez la vieille pour commencer la première épreuve de l'examen jounin !

- Voilà voilà, ça arrive ! _s'exclama Ichiraku en faisant sauter des pâtes de leur bouillon_.

- J'ai fini, _se manifesta l'autre client en laissant l'argent de son repas sur le comptoir et en s'en allant_.

- Merci ! _lui répondit Ichiraku_. Tiens Naruto ! Voilà tes râmens ! _enchaîna t'il en tendant un délicieux bol au jeune genin._

- Woaw ! _cria Naruto la bave aux lèvres_. Je vais me régaler ! _conclut il en agrippant ses baguettes_.

- Mange autant que tu veux Naruto. Les affaires sont en baisse depuis que l'examen jounin a commencé.

- Ah, _répliqua le ninja blond entre deux bouchées_. C'est vrai, beaucoup de monde s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ces trois derniers jours.

- Oui, vivement que tout ça soit terminé, _rétorqua le vieil homme en posant un deuxième bol de ramens à côté de Naruto_. Tiens. Je te l'offre pour fêter ton rétablissement !

- Yeah ! _fit Naruto en adressant un grand sourire à Ichiraku_. Vous verrez, je vais devenir jounin en un rien de temps ! _ajouta t'il avant de réattaquer ses ramens_.

Après avoir terminé d'engloutir son repas, Naruto avait pris le temps de souffler cinq minutes pour digérer. Sa promenade s'était brusquement interrompue lorsqu'il passa à côté du bâtiment où Sakura lui avait enfoncé un kunai près du cœur. Machinalement, Naruto porta la main au niveau de sa poitrine et s'approcha de la porte. Fermée à clé. _Au fond_, se dit il, _ce bâtiment ne sert sans doute qu'à ça_. Qui voudrait vivre en effet dans un immeuble où les gens se font poignarder en toute légalité ? Le jeune ninja repensa alors à sa coéquipière Sakura. Il était bien passé devant chez elle mais ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas là. Naruto espérait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. Il ressentait en effet le besoin de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. D'ailleurs, il était même content que ce soit elle et non un mystérieux ANBU qui s'en soit chargé. Une bousculade fit soudainement sortir le ninja blond de ses pensées. En effet, quelqu'un qui venait apparemment de sortir du palais de l'Hokage vu la direction d'où il venait avait poussé sans ménagement Naruto. Celui-ci, qui réussit à garder l'équilibre, pesta contre ce mystérieux individu qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Puis, Naruto décida finalement de se rendre au palais de l'Hokage. _Il est temps de récolter les fruits de l'entraînement d'ero senin_ dit il à voix haute.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Shizune sur le dossier médical d'un participant malheureux à l'examen jounin qui venait de rentrer. Alors que Tsunade apposa le tampon « échec » sur la feuille du participant, un léger brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir. Frénétiquement, Naruto se dirigeait vers le bureau de la vieille et poussait tous ceux qui étaient au travers de son chemin. Enfin, il parvint à l'endroit désiré et ouvrit la porte sans penser une seule seconde à frapper avant d'entrer.

- Tsunade-baachan ! _s'écria Naruto sous le claquement que produisit la porte contre le mur_. Je suis là ! Je … _commença t'il avant de se prendre un gros dossier sur la figure_.

- Baka ! _hurla Tsunade qui s'était levée de son bureau pour lancer le fameux dossier_. La prochaine fois, entre comme tout le monde ! _finit elle le regard furax_.

- Ouais ouais ! _répondit machinalement Naruto en s'approchant du bureau_. Alors, _fit il en retenant son souffle_, en quoi consiste cette première épreuve ?

- Hmm, _soupira Tsunade en se rasseyant_. Bon, je vais t'expliquer ça. Attends un peu. Shizune ?

Immédiatement, Shizune sortit de son kimono un dossier qu'elle gardait sur elle. La jeune femme la remit à Tsunade qui en ressortit une feuille qu'elle donna à Naruto.

- Oui et ? _s'interrogea le jeune genin_. C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est une feuille qui contient une mission, _répondit Tsunade_. Tu vas …

- Quoi ?!! _la coupa Naruto d'un ton outré_. J'en ai assez de ces missions maintenant ! J'ai dit que je voulais …

- La ferme imbécile ! _l'interrompit à son tour l'Hokage_. Sur ce papier sont écrit les détails d'une mission qu'un messager d'un village caché voisin vient de nous faire parvenir. Il s'agit d'une mission de la plus haute importance ! _renchérit elle_.

Excédé, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vieille lui remettait une mission et ne voulait pas lui donner la première épreuve de l'examen. Puis, le jeune ninja finit par jeter un coup d'œil distrait sur le papier qu'il tenait lorsque son visage blêmit soudain. Son regard fut arrêté net sur le rang de la mission qu'il avait à effectué : rang S.

- Bien sûr, tu seras seul pour effectuer cette mission. Néanmoins, comme ce genre de mission est crucial pour le village, tu seras suivi de loin par un jounin qui prendra les mesures qui s'imposeront si jamais la situation t'échappait.

- Mais alors, _se reprit Naruto avec un brin d'excitation dans sa voix_. Cette mission c'est …

- Oui, _confirma Tsunade_. Cette mission constitue la première épreuve de l'examen jounin.

- Ouais ! _réagit Naruto après quelques secondes de silence_. Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de montrer mes vrais talents, _lâcha t'il avec son enthousiasme habituel_.

A la suite de cette révélation, Tsunade se mit à décrire à Naruto le détail de cette mission. Le ninja blond avait pour objectif de trouver un assassin qui voulait prendre la vie du daimyo actuellement en place. Celui-ci, ne pouvant accorder sa confiance totale à aucun des ninjas de son propre village, avait décidé de faire appel à Konoha. Son messager venait juste de leur apporter cette mission et avait grassement payé pour qu'elle soit effectuée le plus efficacement possible.

- Attendez, _fit Naruto d'un air sceptique_. Ce truc de trouver un assassin, c'est du niveau rang A normalement. Alors pourquoi cette mission a-t-elle été rangée dans la catégorie S ?

- Tu vas comprendre Naruto, _réagit l'Hokage d'un air très sérieux_. Cette mission nous vient d'un village où nos relations sont plutôt tendues en ce moment. Par ailleurs, le rapporteur de cette mission a versé une très grosse somme d'argent pour nous rémunérer.

- Peut être, _répliqua Naruto en se grattant la tête_, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que …

- Le messager de cette mission, _le coupa t'elle brusquement_, vient du village caché du son, Oto no Kuni !

Au nom du village, Naruto resta interdit quelques instants. Oto no Kuni … Le village même fondé par Orochimaru ! Le village d'où d'ailleurs Sasuke devait être à proximité. Le village qui avait il y a trois ans comploté contre Konoha et failli anéantir le village. Et à présent, Naruto allait devoir effectuer une mission là bas ? En plein cœur du terrain ennemi ?

- Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, _réagit Tsunade en brisant le silence froid qui s'était instauré_. Je n'ai pas accepté cette mission comme ça sans réfléchir, _fit elle en se levant de son bureau pour se tourner vers la fenêtre_. Selon la lettre que le daimyo m'a faite parvenir avec cette mission, Orochimaru ne serait pas réapparu dans ce village depuis plus d'un an à présent. On peut supposer qu'à cet instant, il a perdu toute autorité sur ce village. C'est pourquoi nous avons accepté. Nouer de meilleurs liens avec un village si proche du nôtre ne pourra que nous être bénéfique.

- Naruto ? _se manifesta Shizune en regardant le jeune homme qui ne réagit pas aux paroles de Tsunade_.

- Magnifique, _s'exprima Naruto sur un ton bas tout en serrant le papier de la mission d'une main tremblante_. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! _se reprit il soudainement_. Je vais leur montrer la trempe des ninjas de Konoha !

- Une seconde ! _s'écria Tsunade en tournant ses yeux vers Naruto_. Je sais ce à quoi tu penses Naruto. Je t'interdis formellement de mêler tes recherches sur Sasuke avec cette mission ! _hurla t'elle d'un seul coup en se tournant vers le ninja blond_.

- Tsunade-baachan, _réagit faiblement Naruto_. Pourquoi est ce que …

S'ensuivit alors pour Naruto tout un discours ferme de la part de Tsunade qui tint là magnifiquement son rôle d'Hokage. Elle expliqua à Naruto qu'un ninja devait absolument savoir faire fi de ses sentiments personnels pendant une mission dans l'intérêt de tout le village. _Un vrai shinobi pense uniquement à la bonne réussite d'une mission_ ! s'adressa t'elle à l'égard de Naruto. _Celui qui pense d'abord à se battre pour ses propres raisons et non pour celle qui lui a été assignée travaille contre son village, et contre lui-même !_ rajouta elle en conclusion. Naruto ne broncha pas. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Allait il cependant vraiment pouvoir exécuter sereinement cette mission alors que Sasuke serait peut être à portée de main ? Naruto serra son poing libre de toutes ses forces et le leva promptement devant l'Hokage.

- Je jure sur le bandeau de ninja que je porte ainsi que sur mon honneur que je remplirai cette mission sans faillir ! _cria Naruto en fixant fermement Tsunade_. _Celle-ci lui adressa un léger sourire qui remplaça le regard autoritaire qu'elle lui avait adressé_.

- Bien, _réagit Tsunade en se rasseyant_. Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance alors. A propos, _rajouta t'elle en lançant un deuxième papier à Naruto_. Tiens, c'est une carte qui te conduira à Oto no Kuni. Elle nous a été fournie par le messager avec la mission.

- Merci, _fit le jeune homme en la rangeant dans sa sacoche_. Euh, une question Tsunade-baachan.

- Quoi ? _enchaîna celle-ci_.

- Qui sera le jounin qui me suivra de loin comme vous avez dit ?

- Désolé, _répondit l'Hokage,_ mais je ne peux pas te le dire. N'oublie pas, c'est un examen Naruto. Tu ne dois compter que sur toi même. Le jounin présent n'interviendra qu'en cas de défaillance sérieuse de ta part. Et s'il devait intervenir … _ajouta Tsunade en durcissant son regard_.

- Ouais, _fit Naruto_. Pas la peine d'en dire plus.

- Bien ! _cria t'elle fermement_. Uzumaki Naruto ! Je te charge officiellement de prendre en charge cette mission de rang S. Tu as une semaine pour l'accomplir. J'attendrais ici même ton rapport à ton retour.

- Yeah ! _fit celui-ci en réplique_.

Après avoir fait son traditionnel sourire de vainqueur, Naruto allait prendre congé lorsque il se souvint qu'il voulait aussi demander des nouvelles de Sakura. Il s'apprêta à s'arrêter pour se retourner mais l'Hokage le devança de quelques dixièmes de secondes.

- Une seconde, _fit_ _Tsunade en s'adressant à Naruto_. J'ai failli oublier, je dois te remettre quelque chose aussi.

- Ah bon ? _réagit_ _surpris Naruto_. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Attends, _répondit Tsunade en sortant une feuille d'un de ses tiroirs_. Uzumaki Naruto, pendant le temps que durera cet examen, et vu ta réussite à l'épreuve spéciale, je t'élève temporairement au grade de chuunin ! _s'écria t'elle en apposant un tampon sur un papier avant de l'enrouler et de le lancer à Naruto_. Tiens, voilà ton titre ! Tes affaires t'attendent en bas.

Délicatement, Naruto avait attrapé le rouleau que lui avait lancé Tsunade de sa main libre et le serra comme un véritable trésor. Tsunade, qui s'attendait à une explosion de joie, s'étonna de voir qu'aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune ninja qui garda le regard baissé vers le sol.

- Euh … Naruto ? _dit elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude_. Tout va bien ?

- T … Tsunade-baachan, _réagit enfin Naruto en relevant son regard, les yeux exorbités d'émotions, à la limité des larmes_. V … Vous êtes géniale ! _conclut il la voix hachée par l'émotion_.

- Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ? _demanda Tsunade en voyant que le nouveau chuunin commençait à s'approcher doucement d'elle. Il avait la mine réjouie identique à celle d'un enfant de cinq ans qui aurait vu le père noël_.

- M … Merci Tsunade–baachan !!! _cria t'il en se jetant sur l'Hokage_. Il faut que je vous embrasse !

C'est ainsi que débuta une curieuse partie de cache autour du bureau de Tsunade qui tentait de fuir Naruto qui voulait absolument l'embrasser. _Arrête Naruto ! C'est un ordre !_ cria enragée l'Hokage qui n'arrivait pas à canaliser la joie immense de son nouveau chuunin. Toute la scène se déroula sous le regard amusé de Shizune qui n'en revenait pas que la tension qui régnait il y a quelques secondes encore se soit littéralement envolée. _Naruto n'a vraiment pas changé_, se dit elle un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Naruto ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter !_ hurla fermement Tsunade dans un râle qui fit trembler tout le palais !

Finalement, un jeune homme vêtu d'une veste noire de chuunin et affublé de la marque rouge d'une main sur la joue droite sortit du palais sous l'œil des deux gardes. Ceux-ci ne se posèrent pas de question, bien heureux qu'aucun objet ne leur soit tombé sur la tête cette fois. D'un air on ne peut plus jovial malgré la scène qu'il venait de subir, Naruto arborait fièrement le gilet noir de chuunin qu'on venait de lui remettre. _Je suis enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur_ cria Naruto en levant les bras au ciel. _Fini la vie de genin !_ rajouta t'il le sourire béat aux lèvres. Alors qu'il se dirigea chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires, son chemin fut brusquement coupé par un animal gigantesque qui tomba d'un seul coup devant lui. Naruto, encore sous l'effet de son cauchemar de la veille, eu un réflexe mécanique en se recourbant sur lui-même de peur. Néanmoins, il se senti vite ridicule lorsqu'il identifia la voix qui s'adressa à lui.

- Hé Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as perdu quelque chose ?

- Beuh ! _réagit innocemment le jeune ninja en se relevant_. Non, tout va bien Kiba ! _répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur._ _Kiba était en effet monté sur son chien Akamaru qui avait bien grandit en trois ans !_

- Tiens, _fit il en remarquant les nouveaux effets de Naruto_. Alors ça y est, Godaime t'a promu chuunin ?

- Eh ouais ! _répliqua Naruto un signe de victoire en sa direction_. Alors comment ça me va ?

- Bof, moins bien qu'à moi en tout cas ! _riposta t'il sarcastique_.

- Quoi ?!! _réagit il en s'agitant_. Tu verras, tu feras moins le malin quand je serai devenu jounin !

- L'examen jounin ? C'est à ça que tu t'affairais ? _s'exclama Kiba_.

- Ouais, _répondit Naruto_. Je passais prendre quelques affaires chez moi.

- Alors monte ! _lui adressa Kiba._ Akamaru et moi on va t'accompagner !

- Heu, mais je ne suis jamais monté sur un chien moi avant, _protesta Naruto avec un soupçon d'inquiétude_.

- C'est bon Naruto, _réagit Kiba_. A moins que tu ais peur peut être ? _Fit il un sourire naissant aux lèvres._

Inutile de préciser qu'à la seconde d'après cette remarque, Naruto était en route avec Kiba, tout deux ensemble sur le dos d'Akamaru.

Quant à Tsunade, elle avait temporairement arrêté son travail pour regarder Naruto s'éloigner mission en main avec Kiba. De ses grandes fenêtres, elle regarda le jeune ninja disparaître au recoin d'une rue avant qu'une remarque de Shizune la fasse réorienter son attention vers elle.

- Vous pensez que la mission se passera sans anicroche, Tsunade-sama ? _demanda Shizune_.

- Je l'espère bien, _répondit l'Hokage_. Dans le pire des cas, il meurt et dans le meilleur des cas, il devrait revenir les mains vides.

- A propos, Tsunade-sama, quel jounin vous avez assigné à cette mission pour surveiller Naruto ? _enchaîna Shizune_.

- Je vais m'en occuper, _réagit Tsunade_. Mais je pense que tu peux reprendre ton apparence normale à présent, _fit elle en s'adressant à Shizune_.

- Vous croyez que … _rétorqua elle sans grande surprise_.

- Rassure toi. Il ne devrait pas revenir avant un bout de temps maintenant qu'il est parti.

Comme pour acquiescer, « Shizune » annula le henge no jutsu qu'elle avait utilisé et une épaisse couche de fumée la recouvrit alors. Fumée qui se dissipa très vite pour laisser apparaître Sakura.

- Tu sais, _reprit Tsunade_, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement. Il faudra bien que vous vous reparliez un jour ou l'autre.

- Je sais, _fit la jeune fille en baissant le regard_. Je préfère juste attendre un peu. S'il revient de cette mission en vie … _conclut elle d'un regard arborant une pointe de tristesse_.

- Sakura ! _cria l'Hokage pour faire réagir son élève_. Je sais que tu redoutes qu'il lui arrive la même qu'à toi lors de cette fameuse épreuve … Mais, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque, Naruto est fort. S'il arrive jusque là, je suis sur qu'il réussira, _termina l'Hokage d'un sourire confiant_.

- O … Oui, vous avez raison, Tsunade-sama, _se reprit tout d'un coup l'élève de l'Hokage en affichant une mine optimiste_.

- Et puis, tu as bien pu t'en rendre compte la semaine dernière après tout non ? _renchérit Tsunade d'un petit sourire_. Puisque tu n'as pas lâché sa main de toute l'épreuve.

- Oh … _fit la jeune fille surprise_. Vous … Vous saviez que …

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Sakura, _lui_ _répondit elle d'un ton neutre_. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, _se contenta t'elle de rajouter_.

- O … Oui, _réagit Sakura_.

- Bien, alors …

Tsunade fut interrompue par un claquement de porte encore plus agressif que celui qu'avait provoqué Naruto tout à l'heure. Devant l'Hokage apparu tout de vert vêtu comme à son habitude le jounin Maito Gai. Arborant sa mine conquérante de tous les jours, Gai affirma avec toute sa grandeur qu'il avait brillamment accompli la mission qui lui avait été assigné.

- J'ai remis les bandits qui attaquaient sans cesse notre convoi d'approvisionnement en prison ! _hurla gaiement Gai_. Ils se sont repentis devant mon incroyable force ! _ajouta t'il d'un sourire blanc comme neige_. Ils ont même aidés à nourrir les chevaux pendant le reste du voyage. C'était magnifique ! _conclut Gai en lâchant des larmes d'émotions_.

- Bien, bien Gai, _se contenta de répondre Tsunade d'un air aussi passif que désintéressé_. Bon travail.

- T … Tsunade-sama. Je vais vous laisser, _intervint Sakura_. Je dois m'occuper des blessés à l'hôpital.

- Fais donc, _lui autorisa Tsunade_.

- Ah la jeunesse de Konoha, _réagit Gai_. Toujours au service de son prochain. Quelle génération sublime ! _repartit Gai dans ses larmes d'émotions_.

- C'est bon Gai ! Vous pouvez disposer vous aussi. Prenez donc le reste de la journée ! _ajouta Tsunade qui voulait se retrouver seule au plus tôt pour « travailler » un peu_.

- Merci bien, _répondit Gai_. Je vais consacrer cette superbe journée à mes élèves adorés, _dit il en tournant les talons_.

- Hum, Gai ? _se reprit Tsunade_.

- Hein ? _réagit surpris Gai en se retournant_.

- Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? _dit elle sérieusement_.

Aux limites du village, Kiba s'était un peu éloigné du centre ville afin qu'Akamaru ne soit pas gêné par les passants. Naruto, qui n'était pas très enclin à monter au départ, trouva finalement la promenade amusante. Heureusement pour lui, son appartement se trouvait près des limites du village.

- Mince, _réagit soudainement Naruto_. J'ai oublié de demander à Tsunade-baachan si Sakura-chan était au palais.

- Sakura ? Ah oui, _se reprit Kiba_. C'est elle qui t'a fait passer l'épreuve hein ?

- Oui, enfin elle m'a juste donné le point de départ, _corrigea Naruto_.

- Tu as eu de la veine d'avoir Sakura, _répondit Kiba_. Tu as eu plus de chance qu'Hinata.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu parles d'Hinata Kiba ?

- Elle a voulu passer la même épreuve que toi l'année dernière, _dit Kiba_. Mais … ça s'est mal passé.

- Comment ça ? _s'inquiéta Naruto_. Parle, qu'est ce que qui lui est arrivé ?

Les traits de Kiba se raidirent soudainement. Naruto sentit qu'il l'avait tout à coup mit mal à l'aise mais il voulait l'entendre dire ce qui s'était passé ! Finalement, Kiba décida de lâcher son sac et se mit à raconter à Naruto une histoire qui lui fit apparaître de grosses gouttes de sueurs sur le front.

- C'était il y a deux ans, _débuta Kiba_. A cette époque, nous tous sauf Shikamaru étions encore genin et avons passé l'examen chuunin ensemble pour la seconde fois. Nous avons brillamment réussi les épreuves écrites et celle de la foret de la mort jusqu'aux premiers combats éliminatoires de départ. Shino mis à part qui était tombé sur un ninja de Kiri no Kuni qui utilisait une technique d'au redoutable, on a tous été qualifié pour l'épreuve finale. C'est là que ça a été le drame pour Hinata, _raconta Kiba en déglutissant difficilement_.

- Comment ça ? _grogna Naruto_.

- Elle s'est retrouvée opposée à Sakura, _ajouta t'il_.

- Ah, _se contenta de dire le nouveau chuunin_. Et alors ? Sakura-chan a gagné je suppose ?

- Tu supposes mal, _renchérit Kiba avec un léger sourire_. Le combat, c'est Hinata qui l'a remporté.

- Hein ? _fit tout surpris Naruto_. Woaw … Hinata est vraiment devenue forte ! _dit il encore étonné_.

- C'est là que ça se gâte, _continua Kiba_. A la sortie des résultats, tout ceux de notre groupe qui avaient participé au tournoi ont été promus chuunin, Sakura y compris. Tout le monde sauf … Hinata !

- Hein ? _fit incrédule Naruto_. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Lors du combat qui l'a opposé à Sakura, elles se sont mises à discuter tout d'un coup de quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais su de quoi car elles ont toujours refusé d'en parler. Toujours est il qu'alors que Sakura avait le dessus, Hinata a soudainement violemment réagit et a utilisé sa fameuse technique des 64 coups contre elle. Privée de chakra, Sakura a quand même voulu continuer et Hinata s'est ruée sur elle presque comme Neji l'avait fait un an plus tôt. L'arbitre a dû s'interposer pour bien lui signifier que le match était fini.

- Ouais, ouais, _répondit Naruto qui ne se sentait pas plus avancé en entendant cette explication_. Et ensuite ? _grogna t'il, impatient de savoir ce qui avait fait qu'Hinata avait échoué_.

- Bien sûr, lorsque son père l'a apprit, il est tout de suite allé voir le conseil pour protester. Mais ces foutus vieillards lui ont opposé une raison qu'il n'a même pas cherché à attaquer. Ils lui ont dit qu'Hinata avait beaucoup trop de mal à contrôler ses émotions pour être chuunin. Putain alors ! Ils l'ont vu juste péter les plombs sur un combat sans doute pour une bête dispute de fille et ils osent dire une connerie pareille. Elle a eu du mal à l'accepter par la suite même si Shino lu aussi été resté genin.

- Mais je croyais que tout le monde était devenu chuunin, _répliqua Naruto_. Shikamaru avait dit que …

- Oui je sais, _le coupa Kiba_. Shino a finit par devenir chuunin à l'examen suivant. Mais Hinata elle, n'a pu passé que l'examen chuunin de cette année. Elle attend encore les résultats mais pendant ce temps, elle ne voulait pas que ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant le sachent.

Naruto s'était finalement tu en entendant la suite de l'histoire de Kiba. Maîtriser ses émotions. C'est vrai que c'était important mais … _Les vieux avaient ils le droit de faire ça ?_ se demanda t'il pour lui-même. Soudain, il repensa aux mots que lui avait adressé la vieille Tsunade il y a quelques instants à peine. Un bon ninja devait savoir faire fi de ses sentiments personnels pendant une mission, l'entendait il prononcer encore.

- Et attends, ce n'est pas fini, _renchérit Kiba devant la passivité de son interlocuteur_.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Kiba ? _fit alors Naruto d'une nervosité montée d'un cran_.

- Hinata … _reprit Kiba_. Elle était tellement déçue de ne pas avoir été nommée chuunin qu'elle en a fait tout un complexe d'infériorité. Elle s'est tuée plusieurs semaines à l'entraînement … jusqu'à ce qu'arrive ce fameux jour. Le jour de l'examen jounin … _ajouta difficilement Kiba_.

- Attends … Tu veux dire que … _compléta Naruto qui commença à comprendre étonnement vite pour une fois._

- Oui, _fit Kiba en prenant une profonde expiration_. Hinata a profité que personne ne se souciait d'elle et que l'ANBU responsable des admissions ne la connaissait pas pour s'inscrire à l'examen jounin. Elle a alors été prise en charge par un ANBU qui l'a emmené … où tu sais, _finit difficilement Kiba._

- C'est horrible, _fit Naruto en posant la main sur sa blessure encore légèrement douloureuse_. Et ensuite, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle a réussi l'épreuve ou non ?

- C'est bien ça le drame, _reprit Kiba_. Elle n'a même pas pu passer l'épreuve.

- Comment ça ? _grogna Naruto qui ne comprenait plus_. Vas y, parle !

- L'… L'ANBU qui devait la poignarder s'y est mal prit, _articula_ _difficilement Kiba_. Le … Le cœur d'Hinata a été touché et il a fallut interrompre l'épreuve.

Kiba laissa encore échapper quelques mots mais Naruto avait cessé de l'écouter. Il imagina le calvaire qu'avait du vivre Hinata après l'échec d'autant d'efforts. Le jeune ninja repensa aux tourments qu'il avait du subir lorsqu'il se trouva entre la vie et la mort. Son tourmenteur l'avait fait souffrir maintes et maintes fois mais il avait tenu bon. Il avait tout supporté du début à la fin. Mais ça, être obligé de devoir renoncé à l'épreuve sans même que ce soit de sa faute, Naruto ne fut pas capable de savoir s'il aurait pu le supporter ou non.

- Heureusement pour toi, Naruto, tu avais Sakura, _ajouta encore Kiba dont les mots revinrent aux oreilles du ninja blond._ Elle s'y est prise comme la vraie pro de ninja médecin qu'elle est. La blessure qu'elle t'a faite était parfaite pour cette épreuve.

- Oui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sakura-chan a fait ça, _se contenta de répondre Naruto_.

- Voilà, on est arrivé, _fit Kiba en tentant d'afficher un sourire pour remplacer la mine attristée que lui avait apporté le souvenir de cette vieille histoire_. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes paquets ?

- Non merci vieux ! _répondit Naruto en descendant tout en tentant lui aussi de faire profil haut_. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci encore pour la balade Akamaru ! _dit il en s'adressa à l'immense chien blanc._

- Allez Akamaru ! On y va ! _cria t'il à sa monture qui disparu en un éclair du regard de Naruto_.

Une fois seul, Naruto pénétra chez lui et prit son sac de voyage brun qu'il rempli rapidement de petites choses utiles comme sa couverture ou son bonnet de pyjama. Le sac plein, Naruto le mit sur son dos et ressortit de chez lui en refermant la porte. Cette fois, le départ était imminent. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de la mission qu'il s'arrêta à accomplir. Néanmoins, Naruto fit un petit détour en ville au lieu de se diriger immédiatement vers les portes du village. Il s'arrêta devant une grande maison, le domaine des Hyuuga. Il manifesta rapidement sa présence à l'entrée et tomba sur le père d'Hinata. Naruto lui demanda s'il pouvait voir sa fille. Celui-ci accepta et lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Hinata. Promptement, le jeune ninja s'y rendit et toqua à la porte. Juste avant, il entreprit de retirer sa veste de chuunin qu'il dissimula dans son sac. Naruto ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'être venu pour la narguer maintenant qu'elle restait seule genin. Du moins pour l'instant. Puis il entendit la petite voix d'Hinata l'autoriser à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Hé Hinata ! Comment vas … _s'interrompit soudain Naruto en constatant que la jeune fille était assez légèrement habillée_.

- N … Naru … Naruto-kun ! _bégaya Hinata en découvrant qui était son visiteur_. _Elle se retenu de tomber dans les pommes et se recouvrit de la couverture qui était posée sur son lit_.

- Ah … D … Désolé Hinata ! _fit honteux Naruto en mettant sa main devant les yeux_. Je pensais que c'était bon.

- Non, c'est moi ! J' … J'ai cru que c'était mon père, _réagit la jeune femme en se confondant en excuse._

- Oui, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. _répondit Naruto en enlevant sa main_. Alors, comment ça va ?

- Je … ça va bien Naruto-kun … _répondit elle timidement_.

Naruto scruta d'un rapide coup d'œil la chambre d'Hinata et s'y sentit bien à l'aise. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bleu ciel qui lui rappelait les yeux de la jeune femme. Le lit était tapit au fond de la pièce en face d'une grande armoire qui était postée à côté de la fenêtre. Hinata se trouvait à son bureau, tout juste à côté du lit, d'où étaient exposées plusieurs photos ainsi qu'un petit miroir.

- Eh bien, elle est chouette ta chambre Hinata ! _commenta Naruto pour faire oublier la gêne de la jeune fille. _

- M … Merci Naruto-kun, _réagit Hinata en rougissant légèrement. La jeune fille restait à prudente distance de Naruto._

- En fait, Hinata, je suis venu parce que … j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé lorsque tu as voulu tenter l'examen jounin, _reprit délicatement Naruto._

- Ah … _répondit presque inaudiblement Hinata_. Je … Je ne voulais pas …

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir essayer de me prévenir de ça la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, _enchaîna Naruto en arborant une mine plus décontractée_. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Naruto-kun, _marmonna Hinata_. Il s'en est souvenu … _pensa_ _la jeune fille pour elle_.

- Enfin, _fit Naruto en montrant son sac à Hinata_. Je ne vais pas perdre maintenant ! J'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout et de devenir jounin à l'issue de l'examen ! _continua t'il d'un ton décidé_. Et aussi, _enchaîna le jeune ninja_, je sais que tu attends les résultats de l'examen chuunin que tu as passé, _dit il sous l'étonnement de la jeune fille_. Tu verras, _dit il en lui faisant un signe du pouce_, je suis sûr que cette fois ci, tu vas être intronisée chuunin ! Et tu pourras en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux nouveaux genins !

Hinata voulut répliquer mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle recevait Naruto dans sa chambre ! Elle aimait beaucoup s'imprégner des paroles du jeune ninja et ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait effacé tout doute en elle. _Merci Naruto-kun_, pensa Hinata. _Je n'aurai plus peur en attendant les résultats de l'examen chuunin_.

- Bien, _conclut le ninja blond_. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. On se revoit à mon retour, _lança Naruto à Hinata_. Quand tu seras devenue chuunin ! _rajouta t'il d'un sourire aux lèvres_.

- O … Oui ! _cria Hinata en adoptant une mine réjouie_.

- Ok ! _fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte_. Ah, oui aussi ! _se reprit il soudainement en se retournant au pas de l'entrée_.

- Hein ? _réagit Hinata surprise_.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mais … _s'interrompit il brièvement_, j'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Ça te va vraiment bien Hinata !

- O … oh, _bégaya Hinata qui avait du mal à trouver comment réagir_. N … Naruto-kun …

- Allez ! A bientôt Hinata ! _finit Naruto en se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie sous le regard incrédule d'Hinata qui était devenue toute rouge._

Quelques secondes après que Naruto soit parti, le père d'Hinata vint trouver sa fille pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Celle-ci, qui avait pris soin de s'habiller complètement, demanda à son père s'il pouvait l'entraîner là, maintenant. L'homme fut surpris de ce brusque regain d'intérêt pour l'entraînement alors qu'il lui avait semblé que sa fille broyait du noir depuis quelques jours. Mais, trop heureux de voir Hinata avec autant d'énergie, il accepta sans discuter et invita la jeune fille à le rejoindre sur l'aire de combat. _Naruto-kun_, pensa Hinata en commençant à se mettre en garde. _Je deviendrai forte pour mériter de devenir chuunin. C'est une promesse !_

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au village, Naruto se retrouva à l'extérieur de Konoha juste après avoir passé la porte de sortie. Rapidement, le jeune ninja consulta la carte que lui avait remise l'Hokage puis il s'élança sur un arbre afin de commencer à prendre la route. Les deux chuunins gardiens de la porte, qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène, avaient mis Naruto au centre de leur sujet de conversation.

-Tu crois qu'il va réussir Izumo ? _dit il à Kotetsu en regardant disparaître le nouveau chuunin_.

- Va savoir ! _réagit son collègue assis les pieds montés sur le comptoir_. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. La mission que Tsunade-sama lui a assignée est très dangereuse.

- Je pense aussi. Mais … oh ! _s'interrompit brusquement en voyant passer une silhouette qui franchit promptement la porte du village pour suivre le même chemin que Naruto_.

- Tu crois que c'était … ? _questionna Izumo qui avait vu aussi en attente d'une confirmation_.

- Apparemment. Je pense que Tsunade-sama n'a rien voulu laisser au hasard, _conclut il_.

- Au moins, Naruto devrait avoir plus de chances de revenir en un seul morceau dans ce cas.

Sautant de branches en branche, Naruto trouva vite le chemin monotone. En effet, il ne partait pas souvent en mission seul et même lorsque c'était le cas, il s'ennuyait très vite. _Le pays du riz, Oto no Kuni …_ pensa le ninja blond. _Si j'en crois la carte, je devrais y être demain matin. Pourvu que je revienne avant la fin du délai que m'a donné Tsunade-Baachan_, espéra t'il tout en enchaînant les branches d'arbres. Ce petit périple dura tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que, à la tombée de la nuit, Naruto aperçut les premières rizières du pays du riz. Content de lui, le jeune ninja entreprit d'allumer un feu pour préparer la nourriture qu'il avait emporté dans son sac. Cependant, alors qu'il était en plein repas, Naruto entendit un bruit suspect à sa gauche. Promptement, il dégaina un kunai de sa sacoche et se mit en garde mais il ne ressentit aucune présence. Puis, alors qu'il allait se remettre à manger, il comprit d'où pouvait venir le bruit qu'il avait perçu.

- Hé ho ! _cria t'il soudain_. Vous êtes le jounin qui doit me suivre jusqu'à Oto no Kuni c'est ça ? Venez manger un morceau ! _fit il en lançant un geste cordial_. Allez ! _reprit il après quelques secondes d'un silence envahissant_. La vieille n'en saura rien, parole !

Malgré les suppliques de Naruto, pas un chat ne se découvrit d'un quelconque buisson. Un peu vexé, Naruto allait laisser tombé lorsqu'il lança alors un nouvel appel.

- Bon très bien ! Vous ne voulez pas vous montrer. Alors, je vais aller faire un tour cinq minutes. Je vous laisse un peu de viande sur le feu ! _cria t'il en commençant à s'éloigner._ Bon appétit !

Sur ces mots, Naruto confirma son geste en laissant son feu à la merci du premier venu. Pour passer le temps, le nonja blond grimpa sur un arbre de taille elevée et scruta l'horizon pour tenter d'apercevoir des habitations. Il fut comblé lorsqu'il finit par repérer les lumières d'un village qui devait se trouver à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Satisfait, Naruto retourna vers son feu et constata qu'il manquait la viande qu'il avait laissé exprès sur le feu. Au pied de celui-ci était dessiné le kanji arigato (merci). Un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto finit son repas puis éteint son feu. Il grimpa alors à un arbre, installa un piège pour le réveiller en cas d'attaque surprise puis s'endormit couverture en main.

Au lever du jour, Naruto reprit rapidement sa route et arriva très vite au village dont il avait aperçu les lumières la veille. Il entra dans un petit restaurant où il se fit servir un petit bol de ramens. Même s'ils ne valaient pas ceux d'Ichiraku, Naruto n'aimait pas commencer ses journées sans avoir l'estomac bien rempli ! Une fois rassasié, il se remit en route en contournant rizière sur rizière. Puis le sol commença à devenir plus rocailleux. _J'approche de l'endroit indiqué,_ pensa Naruto. Il n'était plus en effet qu'à un kilomètre de l'endroit où était censé se trouver le village d'Oto. Mais quelque chose clochait pour le ninja blond. Il trouvait ça trop facile. Alors qu'il se rapprochait des montagnes du pays du riz, il s'arrêta net aux abords d'une grande pierre d'où s'echappait derrière un petit ruisseau. Naruto sortit la carte de sa sacoche, l'examina dans tous les sens possibles mais il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Impossible ! _s'exclama Naruto la mine déboussolée_. Selon la carte, je devrais y être … Mais il n'y a rien ici ! _dit il en regardant de tous les côtés_.

Subitement, un bruit alerta les sens de Naruto. Il concentra alors son attention vers la droite, l'endroit d'où lui avait paru venir le bruit suspect. Mais à la grande surprise du jeune chuunin, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il entendait, c'était une musique. Une musique produite par un instrument à corde apparemment, et qui paraissait très belle. Sans toutefois relâcher sa garde, Naruto se laissa guider par les vibrations émises par cette musique. Il traversa un petit recoin protégé par deux pierres de taille moyenne et tomba sur un vieil homme qui jouait de la harpe au pied d'un des rares arbres encore présent. Intrigué, Naruto observa le mystérieux musicien qui avait les yeux fermés et qui ne semblait pas avoir détecté sa présence. Aux pieds du vieil homme se dressaient quelques lapins et animaux apparemment séduits par la musique. Naruto voulut interrompre le vieil homme pour lui demander des renseignements mais il ne put se résoudre à l'e déranger. Se sentant à l'abri, il rangea son kunai et se laissa emporter par les notes produites par l'énigmatique artiste. Tout d'un coup, les yeux du vieil homme se rouvrirent et les cordes de sa harpe se détendirent pour s'enrouler autour du corps de Naruto.

Z … Zut ! _pesta celui-ci alors que les cordes de la harpe enserraient douloureusement son corps_. J … J'ai baissé ma garde !

Le visage du vieil homme resta quant à lui impassible. Naruto voulut essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte des cordes mais celles-ci étaient si fines que plus il se débattait, plus elles pénétraient son corps. Puis, alors que le ninja blond essayait de former le sceau du kage bunshin no jutsu dans un effort de volonté, les cordes se transformèrent en une multitude de fins serpents noirs. Ceux-ci menacèrent Naruto de leur venin par leurs « sshhh » qui se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Naruto voulut presser le pas, fit encore un effort ultime pour former son sceau lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing inattendu à la joue gauche. Immédiatement, le jeune chuunin fut projeté en plein milieu d'un des rochers qui entouraient cette petite clairière. Naruto cracha un peu de sang et poussa un léger râle en tombant à terre. Néanmoins, il se sentit soudain mieux. Il palpa rapidement son corps en ouvrant les yeux et constata que les cordes qui l'entouraient avaient disparues. Soulagé, il se remit rapidement debout mais il s'aperçut que le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit d'où il se tenait. Étonné, Naruto chercha alors le responsable du coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir et aperçut une silhouette près de l'endroit ou il se tenait alors.

- Humpf … _réagit le vieil homme toujours assis_. Tu es toujours aussi accueillant, Fuuga !

- Hein ? _se demanda Naruto en trésaillant aux paroles du vieil homme_. Qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- C'est bon, tu peux défaire ta position de combat, _reprit le vieil homme en se levant doucement_. Je t'attendais. Tu es l'envoyé de Konoha c'est ça ?

- Euh … Oui, _fit Naruto d'un air toujours méfiant_. Mais vous qui êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes le comité d'accueil en quelque sorte, _répondit le vieil homme en s'avançant vers Naruto. _

- Mais Oto no Kuni, selon ma carte, devrait se trouver ici même !

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait laisser dans la nature une carte avec l'emplacement du village quand même ? _ricana le vieil homme face à Naruto_. Moi je suis le gardien. Je … Euh … J'éloigne les curieux qui s'approche un peu trop près de cet endroit grâce à mes techniques de genjutsu. Je n'ai hélas plus la vue très fine. Heureusement, Fuuga a remarqué ton bandeau de ninja de Konoha, _conclut il un peu gêné_.

- Fuuga ? _questionna Naruto en regardant l'homme qui l'avait tout compte fait sorti du genjutsu mortel du vieux._

Toujours immobile depuis qu'il avait porté son coup, le dénommé Fuuga qui paraissait être de l'age de Naruto n'avait pas encore pipé le moindre mot. Toisant du regard le ninja blond, le mystérieux intervenant portait le bandeau ninja d'Oto et était vêtu d'un pull noir qui était à moitié recouvert par un gilet bleu foncé. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petites bottes brunes assorties à son pantalon lui aussi noir. Le vent fit légèrement pivoter la queue de cheval qui se trouvait derrière sa tête nouée sous ses cheveux rouges. Néanmoins, ce qui attira énormément l'attention de Naruto, ce fut l'épée que Fuuga portait derrière lui. Dotée d'une poignée apparemment en argent vue sa couleur grisâtre réflechissante aux rayons du soleil, le ninja blond la trouva très classe. Bien plus que celles qu'il avait vu autrefois contre Zabuza ou Kisame. Cependant, l'expression de Fuuga était si froide que Naruto était loin d'avoir envie de lui lancer un compliment !

- Heu, _finit par réagir Naruto_. Bonjour et … merci pour tout à l'heure ! _réussit il enfin à dire_.

- Suis moi, _se contenta de répondre Fuuga d'une voix glaciale en tournant les talons_.

- Hein ? Hé ! Attends ! _protesta Naruto qui avait l'impression de s'être fait jeté comme du poisson pas frais_. Reviens ici ! _s'agita 'il encore derrière Fuuga qui s'éloignait toujours sans faire attention aux paroles de son interlocuteur._

- Tu devrais le suivre, se _manifesta le vieil homme qui se rassit à côté de sa harpe_. Il va te conduire auprès de Daimyo-sama.

- Hein ? Aaah ! _s'écria Naruto incrédule_. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?!!

- Suis le, _se contenta de rajouter le vieux d'un air taciturne_. Seulement, une fois au village, prends garde … _rajouta t'il d'un air menaçant_.

Naruto avait senti la menace dans la voix du vieil homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui exprimer sa pensée. En effet, Fuuga commençait à disparaître de la vue du jeune ninja et il préféra ne pas perdre son temps sur des impressions. En compagnie de Fuuga, Naruto tenta de poser quelques questions sur le village, sur la mission et même sur l'épée que portait le jeune homme. Malheureusement, Naruto n'obtint même pas un début de regard ou de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Le ninja blond se sentait même plus mal à l'aise qu'avec Shino ou Sai ! Eux aussi étaient agaçants mais il leur arrivait de le regarder de temps en temps ! Finalement, après un temps qui parut une éternité pour Naruto, les deux ninjas arrivèrent au devant dune grande chute d'eau où Fuuga s'arrêta.

- Oui et puis ? _questionna Naruto à Fuuga qui fixait intensivement la chute d'eau_. On fait quoi là ? Tu veux pique niquer ? _fit il sur un léger ton de plaisanterie. Mais le visage de Fuuga resta toujours aussi impassible, ce qui contribua à hérisser encore plus les poils de Naruto_.

- Oooooooôoohooooo ! _râla pendant plus de dix secondes Fuuga vers la chute d'eau sous le regard horrifié de Naruto qui se boucha les oreilles tellement ce son était horrible a attendre_.

- Héee ! _Réagit Naruto après que Fuuga se soit tû_. Tu joues à quoi là ?!! Si tu voulais chanter, tu pourrais …

- C'est moi ! _le coupa brutalement Fuuga, le regard toujours concentré vers la chute d'eau_.

- Hein ? _fit Naruto désabusé_. Euh, t'es sur que ça va Fuuga ? Pourquoi tu parles dans le vide ? _ajouta t'il un léger sourire ironique._

Brusquement, le sol trembla légèrement et Naruto en suivant le regard de Fuuga put apercevoir une ouverture qui s'était creusée en plein dans la chute d'eau ! Comme pour faire suite à cette action, une sorte de sentier crée avec du chakra gris sortit de l'ouverture créee pour aller s'étirer jusqu'aux pieds de Fuuga au centimètre près. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot à Naruto et commença sans hésiter à emprunter ce chemin fait de chakra. Naruto eut une légère appréhension à suivre son compagnon mais il repensa tout à coup à l'examen jounin, aux promesses qu'il avait faite. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser intimider seulement par une simple chute d'eau. Finalement, le ninja bond sauta sur le chemin de chakra et suivit Fuuga qui venait à l'instant de disparaître derrière la chute d'eau. Pour le rattraper, Naruto se mit à courir puis ferma les yeux au niveau de la cascade. Il s'attendait à devoir commencer à nager mais à sa grande surprise, c'est le sol ferme qu'il retrouva sous ses pieds. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut à ses côtés deux ninjas qui formaient des sceaux avec leurs mains. Tout à coup, l'ouverture crée dans la cascade se referma et le chemin de chakra disparut lui aussi sous un léger vrombissement. En voyant les ninjas en plein effort, Naruto n'osa pas leur demander quoi que ce soit mais ce ne fût pas l'envie qui lui manquait. En effet, le jeune chuunin comprit en voyant le chakra de ces deux ninjas remonter la chute que celle-ci ne devait pas être naturelle. Le ninja blond avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de caverne creusée par l'eau au fil des siècles.

- Impressionnant, _se laissa distraitement aller Naruto en admirant les parois assez gigantesques de cette grotte._ Dis Fuuga, est ce que … Aaaah ! _cria t'il soudain en s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu de vue son guide._ Fuuga ! Attends moi ! _rugit il en prenant le sentier tracé dans la grotte au pas de course._

Heureusement, Naruto finit par rattraper Fuuga au bout de quelques minutes. Une chance pour le jeune chuunin que cette grotte qu'il traversait ne ressemblait pas à un labyrinthe ! Après quelques instants de déplacements qui furent plus ennuyeux pour Naruto qu'une marche funéraire, les parois de la grotte s'agrandirent pour laisser place à une sorte de sortie. En constatant ça, Naruto se désintéressa de Fuuga et passa devant pour voir ce qui l'attendait à cette sortie. En posant le regard sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, Naruto fut un brin étonné par ce qu'il vit. En effet, le village d'Oto no Kuni se trouvait apparemment construit dans une espèce de grand cratère qui rendait tout contact avec le monde extérieur impossible en dehors de cette grotte. Les parois étaient aussi lisse que du papier et en les touchant, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien malaxer son chakra. Par contre, lorsqu'il cognait dessus pour essayer d'identifier la matière, un son assez grave lui revint en retour. Amusé, Naruto accompagna Fuuga sur le sentier qui descendait vers le village en tapant sur la dite paroi pour essayer de trouver des son originaux. Soudain, le ninja blond reçut un coup de pied au postérieur qui fut tout sauf amical. Outré, Naruto se releva pour savoir qui avait fait ça mais il ne vit dans les environs que … Fuuga.

- Eh toi ! _hurla Naruto d'un ton offusqué_. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières !? _insista t'il le visage rouge de colère._ C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!!

- Grumpf ! _se contenta de réagir Fuuga à faible voix sans s'arrêter ni accorder un seul regard à Naruto._

- Maintenant, ça commence à bien faire ! _pesta Naruto en retroussant ses manches_. Si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est moi qui …

- Ho ho ! _intervint soudain un passant qui arriva devant eux_. Que se passe t'il ici ?

- C'est ce type ! _répondit Naruto en montrant Fuuga du doigt qui continuait toujours sa marche comme si de rien n'était._ Il se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais un chien ! _ragea le ninja blond._

- Je vois, _fit l'homme en portant sa main amicalement sur la tête de Naruto_. Tu es un ninja de Konoha n'est ce pas ? Bienvenue tout d'abord.

A ces mots, la fureur de Naruto diminua de moitié. Enfin quelqu'un se décidait à lui adresser la parole dans ce village de fou ! L'homme qui se tenait devant Naruto était assez grand, la trentaine environ et portait un petit bouc brun à la figure. Habillé de façon plutôt huppé avec une tunique grise et des chaussures de bonnes qualités. Les cheveux courts bruns tout comme ses yeux, l'homme inspira plutôt confiance à Naruto bien qu'il soit lui aussi un ninja d'Oto vu son bandeau.

- Je m'appelle Shigeto Sachiya, _réagit l'homme pour entamer la conversation à mesure que tous deux se mettirent à suivre Fuuga_. Et lui, _fit il en désignant le ninja aux cheveux rouge_, je pense que tu le connais maintenant.

- Le connaître ? _protesta Naruto_. Ce type ne m'a même pas dit son nom ! C'est le vieil homme qui garde ce village qui me l'a apprit. Lui, _rajouta t'il en montrant Fuuga_, il m'a tout juste dit deux mots depuis que je le suis ! Et il m'a lâchement attaqué par derrière tout à l'heure ! _conclut Naruto en se tentant le derrière_.

- Je comprends, _fit il en se tenant le bouc_. Hum, tu sais euh … Quel est ton nom au fait ?

- Ah, je suis Naruto ! _répondit il en arborant son sourire habituel_. Uzumaki Naruto ! Chuunin ! _n'omit il pas de préciser_.

- Eh bien Naruto, tu devrais prendre garde en circulant dans le village, _répondit il alors que le sentier touchait à sa fin et que le groupe croisèrent les premières maisons_. Tu risques de ne pas être bien accueilli ici.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? _réagit il incrédule. A part cet imbécile devant nous, je …_

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un caillou lancé dans sa direction l'obligea à reprendre sa concentration pour l'esquiver. Surpris néanmoins, Naruto aperçut alors une bande de gosses à proximité qui le menaçaient cailloux à la main. Le ninja blond eut une pointe de fureur et voulut leur donner une leçon mais Shigeto le retint par le bras en disant que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, l'homme brun ordonna aux gamins de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans trop broncher.

- Ça alors ! _dit Naruto d'un air énervé_. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ici ?!

- Tu es un ninja de Konoha, _répondit calmement Shigeto_. Pour eux, tu n'es qu'un ennemi qui a déjà tué plusieurs des nôtres.

- Quoi ?! _protesta vigoureusement Naruto_. Mais c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas responsable de leur mort ! Et ce que j'ai fait, _reprit il délicatement_, c'était pour un précieux ami.

- Ici, personne ne fera la différence, _réagit d'un air grave Shigeto_. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais demander une garde renforcée à Daimyo-sama lorsque tu le rencontreras.

- Et toi ? _demanda intrigué Naruto_. Tu es différent peut être ? Pourquoi t'es aussi sympa avec moi ?

- Disons que je fais parti de ceux qui acceptent la mort de ses camarades et qui ont le plus de loyauté, _se contenta de répondre Shigeto d'un air neutre mais compatissant_. Et puis, j'ai une vie assez solitaire ici même si tout le monde me soutient.

- Mouais, _fit Naruto peu convaincu_. Tiens, et lui ? enchaina _t'il en designant Fuuga qui était déjà à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'eux_. C'est pareil que les autres ?

- Hum … _réagit Shigeto préoccupé_. Non, lui c'est plus compliqué, _dit il_. En fait il …

- Hé ! Shigeto ! _gronda soudainement une voix au loin que Naruto ne reconnut pas tout de suite mais il remarqua que Fuuga s'était retourné._ Pourquoi tu traînes avec cette vermine ? _rajouta t'il d'un ton haut mais toujours vide d'émotion_. Je dois l'emmener chez Daimyo-sama alors lâche lui la grappe ! Et arrête de proliférer des sottises !

Ces mots prononcés, il se retourna à nouveau et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Naruto, bien que furieux d'avoir été traité de vermine, était presque ravi que Fuuga ait enfin daigné lui adresser un semblant de parole ! Finalement, le ninja blond prit congé de Shigeto et recommença à fermer la marche derrière le ninja porteur d'épee. Les deux shinobis traversèrent ainsi le village d'Oto sans rencontrer aucune autre gêne. Neanmoins, Naruto remarqua sans peine que beaucoup de visages autour de lui lui étaient hostile. Il avait même l'impression d'être un prisonnier qu'on montrait à la foule avant son exécution ! Car en tant qu'exécution, ça se posait un peu là. Fuuga s'obstina à vouloir garder un silence de mort, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Naruto qui était plutôt du genre extraverti. Après quelques huées et autres regards menaçants, Naruto arriva enfin au bout du village à ce qui se paraissait être le palais. Du moins paraissait car à première vue, le ninja blond trouva ce bâtiment presque aussi miteux que celui de l'immeuble de son appartement à Konoha. Le toit était amputé de nombreuses tuiles, la peinture grise était totalement morne et présentait des fêlures de partout, certaines vitres étaient fissurées et même la porte que les deux gardes ouvrirent à l'arrivée de Naruto et Fuuga fit un grincement de tous les diables que répercutèrent les parois proches.

- Alors, on est enfin arrivé dis ? _fit Naruto en marchant à présent dans les couloirs même s'il se doutait que son compère refuserait le répondre_.

- Nous voilà, _répondit Fuuga à l'immense étonnement du ninja blond_.

- Ah ! Fuuga ! _rétorqua t'il d'un sourire béat._ Tu te décide enfin à …

- Oh, bienvenue, Fuuga-sama ! _fit soudainement un homme qui arriva au détour d'un couloir_. Comment allez vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, _répondit il en gardant sa mine froide_.

- Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il parlait … _pleura de rage pour lui même Naruto_.

Au bout du couloir suivi par les deux ninjas, une grande porte en métal gardée par deux hommes se dressa sur le chemin. Fuuga leur fit promptement un signe et ceux-ci ouvrirent immédiatement la porte. Sous un nouvel horrible grincement, la voie fut libre et Naruto et Fuuga pénétrèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvaient trois hommes. Le premier était un vieil homme qui se tenait assis sur un grand pouf doré, les vêtements blancs de la tête aux pieds. A ses cotés, deux hommes habillés en noir avec un masque sur la tête. _Probablement la garde rapprochée,_ se dit Naruto. Humblement, le ninja blond posa son sac sur le coin droit en entreprit de saluer le Daimyo en se prosternant devant lui. Une fois celà fait, il s'adressa à l'homme en blanc alors que la porte en métal se referma derrière eux.

- Hum … _fit gêné le vieil homme_. En fait, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- hein ? Comment ça ? _s'interrogea Naruto_.

- Le vrai Daimyo-sama, c'est lui, _dit il en montrant du doigt l'homme en noir à sa droite. Celui-ci se détendit de sa position en garde à vous et retira son masque_.

- Bienvenue à toi jeune ninja de Konoha ! _fit le ninja noir de droite en enlevant son masque_. Bienvenue à Oto no Kuni.

- Ah ? _réagit Naruto encore surpris_. Eh bien je … Ouaaah ! _cria t'il en s'affalant sur le sol puis en agrippant son postérieur._ _Il venait encore de recevoir un coup à cet endroit précis de son anatomie._

- On se prosterne devant le Daimyo ! _se manifesta la voix du responsable derrière Naruto. Cette voix était bien sur celle de Fuuga que Naruto reconnu immédiatement cette fois_.

- Mais comment pouvais je savoir !?! _fustigea le jeune chuunin en foudroyant Fuuga du regard qui lui restait de marbre_. Cette fois je vais … _fit Naruto rageur en se préparant à former les sceaux du Kage Bunshin._

- Attends, Naruto-han ! _se manifesta soudain une voix derrière le ninja blond._

Brusquement, Naruto se calma en entendant cette voix. Il lui semblait en effet l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Fébrilement, le chuunin se releva puis se tourna vers l'endroit d'où lui était parvenue la voix. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, Naruto dévisagea le second ninja.

- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance, _fit le ninja en noir de gauche en enlevant son masque_. Pour ce que ça vaut, bienvenue à Oto no Kuni aussi ! _continua t'il un sourire amer lorsque Naruto le reconnu._

- Ah mais … Vous êtes le vieil homme qui jouait de la harpe devant le village ! Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Comme j'assure les mouvements extérieurs et intérieurs, je suis aussi dans la confidence, _réagit le vieil homme_. On peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas pressé toi et Fuuga, _ironisa t'il._ Même un vieux comme moi est arrivé avant vous !

- Comment ça ? Quelle confidence ? _s'interrogea Naruto en se prenant d'incompréhension la tête entre les mains d'incompréhension._ De quoi vous parlez ici ?!!

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué, _intervint le vrai Daimyo en noir auquel le faux daimyo avait cedé la place._ Comme tu dois le savoir, _ajouta t'il_, j'ai hélas parmi mes hommes un traître qui veut m'assassiner. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis âgé et je compte céder ma place. Depuis qu'Orochimaru n'est pas revenu dans ce village, il périclite et l'argent ne rentre plus. Les clients ne nous font pas confiance pour traiter de grosses missions. Cependant, je ne veux pas que les ninjas qui ont élu domicile ici soit obligés de devenir des sans villages livrés au vol et au meurtre. C'est pour ça que je veux être certain que celui qui me succédera sera capable de protéger le village et tous ses habitants.

- Je comprends, _réagit timidement Naruto_. C … Ce vieil homme, _pensa t'il_ … Il ressemble au vieux Sandaime.

- C'est pour ça, _reprit le Daimyo_, que je voulais qu'un ninja étranger au village se charge lui-même d'arrêter le coupable.

- Même nous, _ajouta le vieil homme musicien_, qui sommes dans la confidence de la substituion de la personne de Daimyo-sama, nous ne pouvons le faire sans prendre de risques. S'il te plait, Naruto-han, acceptes tu de protéger Daimyo-sama ? _dit il sur un ton implorant mais humble. Et sur ce fait, il se prosterna devant Naruto pour accompagner sa supplique._

- Vieil homme, _réagit ému Naruto_. Voyons, relevez vous, fit _il d'un sourire naissant au visage_. Bien sûr que je vais m'occuper de cette mission ! Le premier qui portera la main sur votre Daimyo regrettera d'être venu au monde ! _conclut il en levant le bras droit_.

Heureux de la réponse de Naruto, le vieil homme se releva la mine réjouie. Entre deux vantardises lancées par Naruto, il lui confia s'appeler Chikao. Naruto, qui n'était pas sur de s'être présenté, lui dit son nom également et au final, le jeune ninja finit par serrer la main du daimyo et de Chikao. Seul Fuuga, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son fameux coup au but, continua à adopter une attitude glaciale envers Naruto.

- Et lui ? _demanda Naruto à Chikao_. Il est toujours comme ça avec les étrangers ?

- Fuuga ? _lui répondit le vieux Daimyo_. Hum … C'est un cas difficile mais il est très fort. Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui a le plus de chance d'occuper ma place lorsque je me retirerai. Mais j'hésite encore, _renchérit il sous une légère réaction de Fuuga qui fronça les sourcils_. Il est jeune et manque encore d'expérience. Avoir à sa charge tout un village n'est pas chose facile et …

- Suffit grand père ! _réagit violemment Fuuga au grand étonnement de Naruto_.

- Grand … Grand père ? _fit étonné Naruto_.

- Et d'abord, que fais cette vermine ici ! _accusa le ninja aux cheveux rouge en désignant Naruto du doigt. _Pourquoi tu as été jusqu'à cherché un de ces sales chiens dans leur niche ?!! ajouta _t'il d'un ton hautement furax sous le regard mauvais de Naruto_. Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance ? Hein ?!! _hurla il en agitant ses mains_. Pourquoi ? Dites le moi grand père !!!

- Calme toi Fuuga, _se contenta de répondre le Daimyo les yeux baissés_. Ce … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et tu le sais. Mais la situation …

- Je me fous pas mal de la situation, vieux fou sénile ! _s'enragea Fuuga devant Naruto qui ne supporta plus de rester sans réagir._

- Eh toi ! _fit Naruto en serrant les poings_. Ce vieil homme se bat pour son village ! Il se bat pour te sauver toi ainsi que tous tes compagnons ! C'est ça que tu appelles être sénile peut etre !

Fuuga n'en pouvait décidément plus. Lui qui n'avait depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto jamais perdu son sang froid prit une mine reflétant ni plus ni moins de la haine. Une haine adressée à Naruto mais surtout à son grand père. Il allait s'emparer de son épée jusqu'à ce que Chikao l'arrête en lui rappelant la promesse qu'il avait faite. Surpris, Fuuga stoppa brusquement son geste et prit un air songeur à propos de cette promesse. Puis, il laissa finalement son épée sur son dos et repris un visage froid et vide de tout sentiment.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, _fit il en s'adressa au vieux Daimyo_. J'en décline toute responsabilité à présent ! _Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte_. Ouvrez ! _cria t'il en prenant une gourde dans sa sacoche qu'il porta à sa bouche pour se désaltérer._

- Eh toi ! Pas si vite ! _hurla Naruto qui ne comptait pas laisser filer Fuuga à si bon compte_.

Etrangement, Fuuga sentit que Naruto l'approchait avec des intentions clairement hostiles mais il ne se retourna pas. Il enleva la gourde de sa bouche, la referma et la remit dans sa sacoche alors que le poing du ninja blond était à quelques centimètres de lui fracasser le crâne. Subitement, alors que Naruto voyait déjà la tête de Fuuga fracturée, il senti comme un soudain déchirement dans son rythme. Le temps, le son, il ne perçut tout d'un coup plus rien ! Il voyait son poing, il voyait la tête de Fuuga qui s'offrait à lui sans aucun obstacle, mais il était incapable de l'atteindre. Ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses nerfs … Tout lui paraissait mort et sans vie. _Pourquoi ?_ pensa le jeune ninja blond qui était même incapable de parler. _Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'atteindre ? Pourquoi ?!!_ insista il alors qu'il lui semblait tomber dans une sorte de trou noir. Puis d'un coup, alors que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir, Naruto recouvra sa motricité. Cependant, complètement deconnecté du rythme qu'il avait adopté, il laissa choir son corps à terre, se rattrapant de justesse avec les mains. Fuuga quant à lui, s'apprêta sans même se retourner à traverser la porte qui était maintenant à moitié ouverte.

- Attends un peu ! _réagis le vieux Daimyo affolé_. Laisse moi le temps d'interchanger avec mon double.

- Vite ! Depêchez vous Daimyo sama ! réagit Chikao alors que le vrai Daimyo remit son masque et que le faux prit sa place promptement sur le pouf doré.

La porte entièrement ouverte, les deux hommes purent heureusement finir juste à temps d'interchanger leur rôle. Fuuga quitta la pièce que les deux gardes refermèrent juste après son départ. De son côté, Naruto était toujours genou à terre, la respiration haletante. Le vrai Daimyo, qui avait retiré à nouveau son masque, eut une expression de tristesse au visage.

- Mais enfin, _fit Naruto en se relevant péniblement_. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Fuuga a utilisé sur toi une vieille technique de paralysie mentale, _répondit Chikao en enlevant à son tour son masque._ Naruto-han, _se reprit il_, tu devras faire très attention ici. Surtout ne fait confiance à personne. Pas même à moi ! _rajouta t'il le visage sérieux_.

- B … Bien ! _fit celui-ci_. A personne hein ? Eh bien ça va être … _rétorqua t'il en se retournant avant de s'interrompre lui-même pour reprendre son sac. Il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir_.

En effet, Naruto avait vu devant lui une petite fille aux longs cheveux chatains clairs qui devait avoir neuf ans maximum. Mais le plus important pour Naruto, c'était qu'elle était en train de fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac ! Outré, Naruto lui reprit d'autorité son sac des mains en lui demandant ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans ses affaires. Le ninja blond s'attendit à une réaction agressive comme l'avait montrée les gamins du village tout à l'heure mais à la surprise de Naruto, la fillette ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de dévisager Naruto d'un regard curieux comme si'il était un extraterrestre.

- Ah Naruto, _fit le vieux Daimyo_. Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté. Voilà Tokomo, c'est ma petite fille, _ajouta t'il un petit sourire aux lèvres_.

- Je vois, _dit Naruto_. Et elle fouille souvent dans les affaires des gens ? _demanda t'il sans quitter la fillette des yeux, le regard méfiant._

- Non ! _ricana le grand père de Tokomo_. C'est seulement qu'on a pas de la visite souvent au palais. Donc elle se distrait comme elle peut.

- Elle n'a pas d'amies ? _s'interrogea le jeune chuunin_.

- Non Naruto-han, _répondit Chikao_. Le droit de sortir du palais lui avait été retiré lorsque … lorsqu''Orochimaru l'avait choisi comme sujet d'étude, _termina t'il la mine sombre_. Et maintenant … depuis qu'on veut assassiner Daimyo-sama, on pense que c'est préférable de la laisser ici.

Naruto eut un regard de compassion pour la fillette. _Orochimaru, encore Orochimaru_ ! le maudit le ninja blond. _Attends un peu …_ pensa t'il avant qu'un geste de la fillette n'attire son attention. Tokomo venait en effet de saisir le dessin de Sasuke que Sai avait fait à Naruto et qu'il avait gardé dans son sac. Apparemment, elle devait savoir quelque chose puisqu'elle enchaina des signes de la main à Naruto en montrant le fameux dessin. Le ninja blond essaya de la faire parler mais impossible d'en tirer autre chose que ces signes incomprehénsible pour lui.

- Elle dit qu'elle a déjà vu ce garcon, _se manifesta le vieux Daimyo voyant l'embarras de Naruto_. Elle pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin d'ici.

- Vous … Vous êtes sûr ? _demanda fébrile Naruto au grand père de Tokomo_. Alors, ça voudrait dire … que je pourrais tenter de le récupérer … _termina t'il à voix basse en serrant son poing. Il adressa alors un regard implorateur au vieux Daimyo._

- Naruto, _dit il un sourire aux lèvres_. Si ce garçon est important pour toi, je peux te donner un papier pour t'autoriser à sortir d'ici et aller à son secours. Tu ne dois pas te sentir prisonnier ici, _termina t'il._

- Prisonnier hein ? _se dit il pour lui_.

- Naruto-han ? _se manifesta Chikao qui attendait une réponse du jeune ninja._

Naruto était tellement tenté d'accepter l'offre du vieux Daimyo. Il chercha une raison au fond de lui même de ne pas le faire mais il n'en trouva aucune. Pourtant sa décision fut prise sans qu'il ait eut longtemps à hésiter.

- Merci, vieux Daimyo, mais je vais rester avec vous ! fit _il un sourire triomphant_.

- Naruto, _fit le vieux Daimyo d'un air mi joyeux, mi soucieux_. Tu es sur ? Si tu dois …

- Je dois accomplir les missions que m'assigne l'Hokage ! _répondit fièrement Naruto d'un air décidé_. Si je décidais d'aller sauver Sasuke maintenant, je devrais vous laisser sans protection et je trahirais la confiance qu'a placé mon village en moi. En ce moment même est en train de se décider si oui ou non je suis digne d'être un ninja d'élite de Konoha. Et le but d'un ninja d'élite, c'est de remplir son devoir. Actuellement, mon devoir se trouve ici ! _conclut il le regard ferme._

La petite Tokomo qui était restée à proximité de Naruto avait gardée une mine neutre jusque là mais les paroles de Naruto réussirent à faire naître un petit sourire sur son visage. Quant aux trois « vieux » présents devant lui, ils remercièrent promptement Naruto en se prosternant à nouveau devant lui. Une fois cela fait, le ninja blond voulut sortir un peu pour manger un morceau mais le vieux Daimyo l'en déconseilla. Il lui proposa d'aller dans la cour du palais le temps que son cuisinier personnel prépare le dîner. Naruto avait très faim et attendre était un supplice pour lui mais il se dit qu'il devrait bien supporter au moins ça s'il voulait être jounin. Saluant une dernière fois Chikao, la fillette, le vieux Daimyo et sa doublure, Naruto prit enfin une bouffée d'air frais dans la cour. Epuisé, il engagea une petite sieste réparatrice en se servant de son sac comme oreiller. Au début, il cru que les bruit incommodants qui trouvaient un écho du diable sur les parois qui entouraient le village l'empêcheraient de dormir mais il sombra comme une fleur.

Au bout de quelques heures, Naruto fut tiré de son sommeil par des chatouillements étranges sur le nez. Une fois émergé, il sursauta croyant à une attaque et prêt à riposter en ayant agrippé au vol un kunai dans son sac. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il découvrit que la source de son chatouillement était … une fleur ! Une jolie fleur aux coins arrondis arborant une magnifique couleur violette. Une question hanta cependant l'esprit du jeune ninja : il était persuadé que cette fleur ne se trouvait pas là au moment où il s'était assoupi. Tout d'un coup, il remarqua alors la présence de Tokomo à proximité. _Depuis combien de temps était elle là ?_ se demanda Naruto. Toujours est il que la fillette semblait regardait le ninja blond d'un regard profond. Avec des signes, elle essaya de communiquer avec Naruto au sujet apparemment des fleurs qui l'avaient réveillées. Mais Naruto ne comprit pas une seule bribe de ce qu'elle racontait.

- Dis moi, Tokomo … Tu ne sais pas parler ? _lui demanda t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de la fillette_.

- Malheureusement non elle ne parle pas ! _fusa soudain une voix derrière Naruto qui reconnut tout de suite son propriétaire._

- Ah, Shigeto-san, _réagit Naruto en se retournant_. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je fais parti de la garde du palais, _lui répondit il_. Je surveille les alentours. Je viens tout juste de relayer mon collègue. Alors, _dit il en s'asseyant devant Naruto et Tokomo_, tu t'es faite une nouvelle amie ? _dit il un sourire aux lèvres_.

- Eh bien … J'essayais mais elle n'a pas encore dit un mot. Pire que son frère Fuuga ! _dit Naruto pour pester encore une fois contre ce mystérieux individu._

- Ah … _fit celui-ci_. Tu sais qu'ils sont frères alors. Daimyo-sama t'a tout raconté ?

- En fait, il allait le faire mais on a été interrompu. Je sais juste que le vieux Daimyo est le grand père de Fuuga et Tokomo. Mais après ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? _répliqua Naruto d'un air interrogateur._

Shigeto prit alors à son tour la parole pour un très long moment. Il expliqua à Naruto tout ce qu'il savait sur la famille du vieux Daimyo. Il y a neuf ans, les parents de Fuuga et Tokomo ont été accusé de vol au pays de la Terre mais ils ont toujours nié avoir commis une telle faute. Malgré tout, leur clan a été banni de Tsuchi no Kuni, leur village ninja, sans possibilité de retour. Pendant un an, ils sont restés de simples ninjas vagabonds, vivant de leur chasse et de leur pêche. Malgré tous leurs malheurs néanmoins, ils n'ont jamais tenté de voler ou de tuer qui que ce soit se trouvant sur leur chemin. Le père de Fuuga voulait prouver au Tsuchikage qu'il s'était trompé et que lui et son clan étaient bien d'honnêtes gens. Puis un jour, un homme étrange à la peau blanche est venu les trouver. Il disait qu'il était très intéressé par la façon dont le père de Fuuga se battait avec son epée et il lui a proposé de rejoindre le groupe de ninja qu'il rassemblait. Isolé de tous avec a la charge deux enfant qui n'avaient aucun amis, il a alors accepté son offre.

- Bon sang ! _rugit Naruto en frappant le sol avec son poing_. Cet Orochimaru … Profiter ainsi de la faiblesse des gens. C'est infâme ! _grogna encore le jeune ninja sous le regard curieux de Tokomo._

- Dans un sens oui, _réagit Shigeto_. Mais tu sais, malgré les expériences qu'a livré Orochimaru sur lui, il avait finit par se plaire ici et ses enfants étaient très bien traités.

- Bien traités ?!! _réagit violemment Naruto_. Et Tokomo alors, pourquoi ne peut elle plus parler ? Et ce dingue de Fuuga ! _rugit il en se levant soudainement de colère_. Il est comme ça par pur sadisme aussi peut être ?!!

- Calme toi Naruto-kun, _lui avait répondu Shigeto d'un ton apaisé_. Je vais t'expliquer, _dit il alors que Naruto se rassit tant bien que mal en face de lui._

Shigeto reprit alors le cours de son récit où ses traits tirés annoncèrent que la suite n'allait pas être glorieuse. Un jour, il y a quatre ans, le père de Fuuga a été envoyé en mission avec sa mère pour escorter un convoi de riz en partance pour le pays du sable. Alors que tout avait l'air de bien se passer, le convoi a été subitement attaqué par des ninjas de très haut niveau. Le père de Fuuga aurait pu fuir mais il a préféré rester défendre avec son épée au péril de sa vie le convoi. La suite, on ne la connaît que sur des rumeurs car personne de connu chez nous n'y était. Mais on raconte dans plusieurs tavernes fréquentées par des criminels que le porteur de l'épée s'est vu prendre sa femme en otage par un ninja auquel il avait lui même laissé la vie sauve. Il lui promit de l'épargner s'il les laissait lui et ses hommes prendre possession du convoi. Dos au mur, leur père s'est exécuté et leur a laissé le convoi. Les ninjas voleurs avaient cependant tués les chevaux pendant l'attaque et le chargement était immobilisé. Alors, pour le remorquer, ils ont obligé les parents de Fuuga à tracter le convoi jusqu'à leur repaire. Et … d'après ce qu'on sait, ils seraient morts de soif et de fatigue dans le désert.

- Voilà toute l'histoire Naruto, _dit Shigeto le regard baissé sur un ton résigné. _Quand il a appris, Fuuga s'est échappé du village avec sa sœur et a cherché pendant des jours l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps de ses parents. L'équipe de recherche qu'Oto avait envoyé et dont je fus parti les a retrouvé au bout d'une semaine, devant les tombes de leurs parents. Et depuis ce jour, Tokomo n'a plus prononcé une seule parole.

- Je comprends, _se contenta finalement de réagir Naruto, les poings serrés mais le visage légèrement serein_.

- Tout va bien Naruto ? _se demanda Shigeto qui s'attendait à une autre crise de nerf de la part de son interlocuteur._

- Je vais on ne peut mieux Shigeto-san ! _dit Naruto en relevant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres mélangés à de légères larmes perlant sur ses joues_. Je comprends maintenant la souffrance qu'ils ont du vivre. Ça a sûrement du être terrible je m'en doute mais … mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! _gronda tout d'un coup Naruto en refermant son regard, les larmes s'évacuant toujours de ses yeux. _

- Naruto-kun … _dit faiblement Shigeto surpris_.

- J'ai moi-même connu des gens qui se trouvaient dans une situation de désespoir comme la sienne ! Non … _se reprit il en serrant les poings_. Parfois pire que la sienne encore ! Lui a connu ses vrais parents. Il a pu les toucher, les aimer … Son père lui a enseigné toutes les valeurs qu'un bon ninja doit respecter, et lui il les bafoue sans vergogne ! _gronda Naruto_.

- Naruto-kun, attends, _répondit il au jeune homme en le voyant se lever_. Tu ne dois pas …

- Ah mais si, je vais aller le voir, ce type là ! _dit Naruto la rage au ventre_. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il salisse la mémoire d'un aussi grand ninja que son père !

- Naruto-kun, laisse moi t'expliquer ! _dit Shigeto qui s'était levé, lui barrant le passage_.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Pousse toi Shigeto, que j'aille lui apprendre à vivre à ce gars !

- Naruto-kun ! _se répéta Shigeto_. Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dis encore.

- Quoi donc ? _bafouilla celui-ci qui s'apprêtait à bousculer Shigeto de force_.

- Le ninja qui a pris en otage sa mère et qui les a pousser à remorquer le convoi … Il … Il portait l'uniforme de ninja de Konoha !

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du palais, la nuit qui commençait à tomber rendit l'intérieur de plus en plus sombre. Machinalement, les gardes commencèrent à allumer les lanternes qui ornaient un peu partout les murs du grand bâtiment. Quant au Daimyo, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre assit sur le sol la face des mains rejointe, en pleine position de méditation. Les yeux fermés, il restait néanmoins vigilant et analysait le moindre son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux attira soudain son attention. Surpris, le vieux Daimyo brisa sa concentration et rouvrir subitement les yeux. En se relevant, il scruta la piece mais l'obscurité était telle que ses pupilles ne rencontrerent que le néant. Reprenant sa concentration, le vieux Daimyo referma les yeux et chercha des oreilles l'endroit d'où lui était venu le bruit suspect. Brusquement, celui-ci se manifesta de nouveau à sa gauche et le vieil homme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qui est là ? somma t'il dans une position de combat.

La voix du vieux Daimyo se repercuta sur les murs de la pièce mais ne rencontrerent pas d'écho. Machinalement, le vieil homme forma alors un triangle avec ses mains où il concentra son chakra. Une fois fait, il regarda la pièce à travers le triangle qu'il avait formé avec ses pouces et index. Celui-ci lui permit de voir la pièce de façon moins sombre qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Fébrilement, il analysa toute la salle du sol au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'une couverture noire dissimulée dans un recoin n'attira son attention. Il essaya de s'en saisir mais celle-ci bondit tout à coup derrière lui en atterrissant sur un bruit d'amortissement de pas.

- Pas mal le vieux. Tu es encore bon malgré toutes ces années, _se manifesta une voix caverneuse à l'intérieur de la couverture qui s'était postée derrière le vieux Daimyo_.

- Qui … Qui es tu ? _demanda t'il sans se retourner mais en gardant l'esprit concentré_.

- Tu ne devines pas ? _se contenta de répondre celui ci en laissant tomber sa couverture, apparaissant vêtu entièrement en noir._

- Oh non … _s'inquiéta le vieux Daimyo toujours sans s'être retourné mais en laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sueur de son front._

Derrière le palais dans la cour, Naruto était resté un moment pétrifié devant les mots que venait de lui lancer Shigeto. Le ninja qui aurait tué les parents de Fuuga de sang froid serait donc un ninja de Konoha. Naruto ne comprenait pas, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé Itachi mis à part qu'un ninja d'élite soit devenu un dangereux assasin. Malgré tout, il semblerait que tous les éléments soit là pour le confirmer.

- Tu comprends ? _dit Shigeto en cassant le silence de leur conversation_. Pour Fuuga, tu n'es rien d'autres qu'un monstre. C'est inutile d'essayer de vouloir ne serait ce qu'essayer de lui parler.

- Un monstre … _répondit doucement Naruto lorsque soudain, il sentit se dégager du château un chakra qui le mit mal à l'aise._

- Qui y a-t-il, Naruto ? _reprit Shigeto en voyant le ninja blond se détourner de lui pour regarder le chpateau._

- Ce chakra … _s'inquiéta Naruto. _Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

- Non, _répondit Shigeto en regardant à son tour le château._ Tout m'a l'air normal.

- Ça craint ! _réagit Naruto en ayant tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment_. Shigeto-san ! Tu peux garder un œil sur Tokomo s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr, _fit celui-ci_. Mais où est ce que tu vas ?

Les paroles de Shigeto ne connurent pas de réponse car Naruto s'était déjà élancé vers le château. _Ce chakra … Est-ce que ce serait possible ?_ s'interrogea t'il le regard marqué par l'inquiétude et la colère. _Est-ce que c'est lui ?_ se demanda encore Naruto en entrant dans le château et en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient à la salle où l'avait reçu le vieux Daimyo. Pendan ce temps, dans la pièce où il se trouvait, le seigneur d'Oto no kuni était en pleine altercation avec son mystérieux agresseur. Celui était à terre mais se releva rapidement et s'élança vers son adversaire, katana à la main. Le vieux Daimyo l'évita de justesse et forma rapidement des sceaux avec sa main.

- Technique des roches saillantes !

Brutalement se formèrent sous les pieds du ninja noir des pointes de rochers qui tentèrent de se planter sans son corps. Il en évita plusieurs qui ne rencontrèrent que le plafond mais sa jambe fut légèrement touchée. Alors que Naruto de son côté courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs du palais, il atteignit enfin l'endroit où il avait discuté avec le Daimyo tout à l'heure. Promptement, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci lui résista fermement. Sans hésiter, il créa un clone qui l'aida à exécuter un rasengan.

- Rasengan ! cria Naruto en réduisant en miettes la serrure de la porte.

Naruto pénétra rapidement dans la salle qui était éclairée faiblement par deux bougies. Derrière elles, le ninja blond aperçut une forme. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un corps. Pris de peur, il se précipita vers lui pour l'identifier au plus vite. Il le retourna mais se rendit compte finalement à ses vêtements blancs qu'il s'agissait de la doublure du vieux Damiyo. Naruto passa son doigt sur son pouls. Rien à faire, il était mort. Brusquement, Naruto ressenti à nouveau le chakra qu'il avait perçu lorsqu'il était dans la cour. Cette fois, sa provenance était très claire, son possesseur se trouvait à peine à quelques dizaines de metres

d'ici. Sans s'attarder davantage, Naruto quitta la salle et se laissa guida par la malaisance que ce chakra lui faisait ressentir. Il arriva alors devant une petite porte qui était entrouverte. Naruto hésita à l'ouvrir complètement lorsqu'il sentit à ses pieds une odeur qui réveilla l'excitation du monstre qui était en lui. Fébrilement, il abaissa son regard et vit horrifié que du sang s'écoulait d'en bas de la porte. Finalement, il décida de faire deux clones qui prirent les devants et ouvrèrent la porte à sa place. D'un geste, ils signalèrent à Naruto qu'il n'y avait

aucun danger en ouvrant grand la porte puis ils disparurent. A son tour, le ninja blond fit irruption dans la pièce et découvrit effaré en suivant la trace de sang le vieux Daimyio blessé à mort, le corps recouvert de blessures. Immédiatement, Naruto se précipita vers lui et essaya de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque

chose.

- N … Naruto … articula péniblement le vieux Daimyo en découvrant le visage du jeune ninja.

- Vieux daimyo. Vous … parla difficilement Naruto. Qui … Qui vous a fait ça ? se reprit il vivement.

- A … Atsuryoku … prononça t'il faiblement. A …

- Hein ? réagit Naruto sur un ton d'incompréhensin. Vieux daimyo ! Que ce que … ?

- A … dit encore faiblement le vieil homme en tentant de parle rencore un peu. Mais ses yeux devinrent petit à petit vitreux et ses paupières déjà lourdes se fermèrent en obscurcissant progressivement le visage de Naruto.

- V … Vieux Daimyo ! hurla encore Naruto en secouant le vieil homme pour essayer de le faire tenir.

Cepedant, il était trop tard. Le torse bombé de sang, le vieux Daimyo prit encore une dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant d'arrêter complètement de bouger. Encore dans les bras de Naruto, le Daimyo d'Oto no Kuni venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Prit d'un sentiment d'impuissance face à cette mort, Naruto laissa échapper quelques larmes tout en posant délicatement le corps du vieil homme sur le sol. Mais alors que le ninja blond regarda ses mains maintenant pleine de sang, il sentit une présence hostile à proximité. Cependant, ce n'était pas la même qui l'avait guidée vers cette chambre. Non, Naruto la sentit toute proche, comme si des yeux eux mêmes le toisaient impitoyablement. Désabusé, les larmes encore visibles, Naruto se retourna vers l'entrée et aperçu une silhouette dont l'ombre se dessina jusqu'à ses pieds. Le ninja blond n'en était pas sur mais il eut un frisson au corps lorsqu'il aperçut un objet rayonnant qui se trouvait sur le dos de cette silhouette. Naruto laissa fuir un léger râle de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut que les deux yeux de cette silhouette le dévisageaient agressivement.

- F … Fuuga, chuchota presque Naruto.

CE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLU ? ET BIEN LE

PROCHAIN SERA ENCORE PLUS FORMIDABLE !

NE LE MANQUEZ PAS !


End file.
